It's Enough
by EuphoriaLily
Summary: Captain Swan one-shots and drabbles. Ratings vary.
1. It's Enough

**Summary: **Based off the pictures we got for the next episode and the spoilers we got from the screening. Emma finally remembers, and realizes that Killian waited and remembered for over a year while she had a content, happy life. Killian soothes her.

**Finally this hiatus brings me something useful. I'm done waiting. All those spoilers are killing me. So I thought of this little thing this morning. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was so weird.

When Emma first saw this guy standing in her doorway, a relieved, and even happy, look on his face, familiarity had struck her. Somehow, somewhere, she'd met this guy before. Which was completely nuts, because she was pretty sure she had never seen his face in her entire life. She'd remember such a face.

Yet as he was standing in front of her, a vial with liquid in his hand, his blue eyes shining with hope...she could not deny the familiarity of him. The scruff of his beard, the piercing blue eyes, the ridiculous pirate garb...the one hand that did not seem to move at all. He wanted her to drink the potion, he practically begged her, and she just stared at him. A name was threatening to spill over her lips...but she couldn't possibly know it.

"Killian Jones." she whispered, making him stop mid-plea, his blue eyes wide with shock.

"What did you say?" he whispered, as if he hadn't heard her correctly.

Emma took a step back. "How do I know that?" she asked, fear seeping through every syllable. She was shaking from head to toe, her heart beating in her chest, because _Killian Jones_. That name. It meant something to her. Something deep inside her stirred, poked her heart and tried to break free from bonds.

"I don't know." the guy said, that annoyingly attractive Irish accent of his stirring something else inside her. She knew this man. She was certain now. "Emma, please. Drink this. I promise you, everything will make sense. Please." He looked ready to fall to his knees.

She stared at the pictures in her hand, the pictures of Henry. Pictures she'd never seen before, in a place they'd never been. Yet it was Henry. And this man, this _pirate_ had them. A tear leaked from her eye, and her hand flew up to feel wetness on her cheek. "Why am I crying?"

"Because you remember. Deep down, you're remembering me," he pointed to the pictures, "and that. Emma..." Her name. The way his tongue wrapped around those two syllables. Everything about him was suddenly so familiar. It made her feel calm.

She reached out to the vial, taking it from his trembling fingers. "I have a family?" she whispered. "A father? A mother?"

"Yes. There are so many people who love you, Emma. If you only remembered..." He bit his lip, his blue eyes wide as he watched her uncork the vial.

"Well then...bottom's up." she said, and in a rush of faith in this oh-so-familiar man, she gulped the liquid down. For a moment nothing happened, and she was about to yell at the stranger for leading her on like that, but then her entire world got turned upside down.

Memories came rushing back, smothering her. Her 28th birthday...alone. Henry showing up, taking her to Storybrooke. Regina, Graham, her parents, the curse...and then him.

_Killian Jones! But most people know me by my more colourful moniker; Hook._

He'd been by her side. Always by her side. The beanstalk. When her son got taken to Neverland. Risking his life for her, for Henry. Almost got his shadow taken, but she saved him. He got them back.

And then...the second curse. Her memories wiped.

_Not a day will go by that I won't think of you._

_Good._

Her eyes opened. She was back in New York, back with him. He was staring at her, his eyes filled with hope, and longing, and worry.

Killian. Her Killian.

Not Hook. He wasn't that anymore. She saw that now.

"Emma?" he murmured.

She realized she'd been staring at him for way too long. But the wonder and happiness that seeing him, recognizing him, brought, was stunning her. She took a step closer, her eyes watery with joyful tears. "Killian..." she whispered, and then she fell into his arms, wrapping her arms around his broad frame, burying her face in his shoulder.

"Emma..." he said, his voice breaking, wrapping his hook arm around her waist and burying his hand in her hair, pulling her close. "Emma, Emma, _Gods_, Emma..." he whispered, a mantra that kept falling from his lips as he buried his nose in her hair, breathing her in.

"You didn't forget about me." Emma said softly.

"Emma, I could never forget you, even without my promise." he said. She noticed that he used her name. Not 'Swan', not 'love'. Her name. As if it was his salvation. "Not a day went by that I did not think of you."

She breathed in his scent, a scent she remembered all too well from their kiss, a scent that was now her greatest comfort. A mixture of rum, the sea and something that was unmistakably _Killian_. She loved that scent. "A whole year. I can't believe it. I'm sorry." she whispered.

"What in the bloody hell for?" he said, surprise evident in his voice.

"For not remembering you. For leaving you. For...for everything." She buried her face deeper into his leather coat, trying to hide her tears.

"I know, Emma. But it's not your fault. You had no say in the matter. It was Pan. It was all Pan." He stroked her hair softly, comforting her while still holding her close.

"But you waited a whole year. You remembered everything. You were hurting. And I didn't even remember you."

"Emma, you know I would've waited decades for you." he said, and a shock went through her. "I don't care if it was a year, ten, or a hundred. I would have waited. Because you're more than worth the wait."

"Killian..." she whispered, new tears threatening to spill. So many emotions, so much pain, so much love. It was so overwhelming.

"I don't need anything from you, love. Just the fact that you remember me, and that that made you hug me instead of punch me, is more than enough."

"But you deserve more. And I don't know if I can give you more." She was so scared. So confused.

"It's enough."

And then she looked up at him, meeting his sea blue gaze, and her heart slipped a beat. Because yes...it really was enough for him. "I don't deserve you." Emma whimpered.

His hand untangled itself from her hair to cup her face gently, the touch sending sparks through her. "You deserve so much more than me, Emma Swan." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It's enough." he whispered against her skin, and she cried with relief, and hurt, and loss, and heartbreak. "My beautiful Swan, it is enough."

* * *

**I almost cried. Yes. I need the next episode. Apparently Emma's face when she remembers and sees Killian is worth the three month's wait. It better be. That inspired this. I hope you liked it. Review?**


	2. I'm Scared, Too

**Okay, I'm on a roll! Yay. So I've decided to make _It's Enough _my place to gather all the CS one-shots and drabbles I make. I hope you enjoy, and please review?**

* * *

"Killian, for God's sake!" Emma yelled with a grin on her face, as she pounded her fists against his back, trying to make him let go of her. "Killian!"

Suddenly, gravity grabbed hold of her, and she plummeted to the earth with a scream, before landing on the bed, with him hovering over her. "Yes, milady?" he whispered, bringing his lips close to hers.

"You shouldn't pick me up like that." she said, her heart pounding.

"Shouldn't I?"

"No. You don't know what I can do to you."

"Hmm." he just said, before lowering his lips on her neck. She gasped at the sensation of his scruff tickling her, his lips sucking on her pulse point.

"Killian!"

He lifted his head, looking at her with that smug grin. "What can you do to me, love?"

"I don't know. Hormones are a bitch." Emma said, patting his shoulder gently. He smirked, before descending his lips to her stomach, pressing soft, warm and tickling kisses. "I love you, Killian."

He hummed softly. "You sound tired, love. You should go to sleep."

"Yeah. I will." Emma whispered, closing her eyes and relishing in Killian's warmth.

She was awoken by soft mumbling, a low familiar voice filling her ear softly. She felt warm breath ghosting over her skin and his soft lips pressing gently on her stomach. "...you know, your Mum's kind of scared. She doesn't admit to it, but I know. She's scared she's going to screw up, that she's going to be a bad mother, but sweet baby, she's the best Mum any child could ask for." Emma felt tears stinging in her eyes. He had her figured out, as usual. "I'm scared, too. I mean, I'm a one-handed pirate. How can I take care of a child?" He was scared, too? Oh, Killian... "But I'm going to try anyway. Because I love you. Gods above, I love you so much. I don't give a damn if you're a little lad or a little lass, I just want you to be healthy. I love you, little Duckling."

Emma wanted to hug him and kiss him, but somewhere she thought it would be rude. There's a reason why Killian did this when he thought she was asleep. So she kept her eyes closed and forced her tears back as he pressed a final kiss to her baby bump, and then snuggled up against her, his arm slung over her protectively. "I love you, too, Emma Jones. I'll never leave you. Never."

Emma turned in his arms, pretending to be asleep, so she could bury her face in his chest. He was her everything. Without him, she'd never have found her way back to her parents. She'd never have found her happiness, her true happiness, with him. He'd have never given her what he had.

A second chance to be a mother. And this time, the father of her child would be right there, every step of the way, to fuck it up with her, to watch their child grow, to do everything she couldn't with Henry.

She finally had a real family, with Henry, her pirate and their little duckling on the way.

She couldn't have been more happier.

(The next morning she woke Killian with an extra special blow job. When he asked what that was for, she just said, "For being here.")


	3. Winter

**Summary: **It has snowed, and Emma faces one disaster after the other.  
**Rated: **K+

**A/N: I'm kind of on a roll here, this is so much fun. I'd really love it if you guys sent some requests so I can keep writing ;)**

* * *

Emma Swan was angry as hell.

Her day had been one disaster after the next. She woke up to find that it had snowed (she hated snow with a passion, ever since one of her many foster brothers tried to choke her with the cold white stuff). Then the boiler had given out mid-shower, so that she had suddenly stood in an ice cold shower, making her scream.

She had faced down the snow to go to the station, annoyed because Hook had been nowhere in sight all morning, making her face all the horrors alone. He'd better be back quick from his stupid fishing trip.

Next disaster came right around noon, when she entered Granny's diner for lunch. Turned out there was a major fight going on, which she had to break up by herself and she was forced to throw both Grumpy and Blue behind bars for instigating everything.

To top that off, at four o'clock, one hour before her father would come to relieve her from her duty, snow started to fall again, covering the ground with a fresh layer of white powder.

David had seen she was angry and out of her element, but being the awkward dad he is, he hadn't said anything.

So now Emma was fighting her way through the snow, pissed off and completely exhausted. She thought about what waited her at home; a broken boiler, which meant a cold home, no boyfriend to keep her warm and no Henry. He was with Regina and Robin this week. Fucking great.

She rammed the keys in the lock and opened the door quite feverishly. She was about to continue with her coat on when she noticed that her apartment wasn't cold at all. It was nice and cozy and warm and there was soft music playing in the living room. What was going on?

She shrugged out of her long red coat, and walked to the living room. What she saw warmed her heart and made her even more angry at the same time.

Her pirate stood in the kitchen, stirring in a pan with deep concentration etched on his beautiful face. As soon as he heard her footsteps, he looked up, smiling brightly. "Emma, love, you're home!"

"Yeah, and so are you! What's going on?"

Killian removed the pan from the stove to make sure that whatever was in there, would not burn, and walked over to her. "Well, I came home this morning, because the weather on sea got way too cold to travel properly, and found that there was no warmth. I knew that something was wrong, but me being a three hundred year old pirate with no idea of this land's inventions, I couldn't figure out what. So I called in a favour from someone I knew before the curse hit, and he fixed the problem in no time." He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her into a searing hot kiss. "Welcome home, darling."

Her anger almost dissipated. "So why the music and the..." she sniffed lightly and almost cried, "...hot chocolate?"

"Because Henry came by and told me snow makes you angry and sad. I don't want you to be angry and sad when it's snowing."

Emma turned her gaze away from him. "You realize why I hate it?" He shook his head. "When I was about five, one of my foster brothers didn't like me much. So one day, I was playing in the snow, when suddenly he grabbed me and tried to choke me with the stuff. If his parents hadn't come outside, I would've died." Killian's jaw dropped, his blue eyes shocked. "I got put back into the system the next day, and I've hated the snow ever since."

"Lass, I had no idea." Killian said, rubbing her arms gently.

"I know."

"But I want to show you what snow should be about." He offered her his hand, and after sizing him up for a couple of moments, she took it, allowing him to pull her to the couch, where he asked her to stay. Then he disappeared to the kitchen, only to return with two mugs of hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon, which she gratefully accepted. "When there's snow outside, you snuggle up on the couch with a...movie - " Emma chuckled lightly. He still had trouble remembering everything. " - and this delicious hot beverage, with the man that you love and think about nothing else." He turned on the tv and DVD player with her help and patient directions, and then came over to the couch and wrapped his arms around her as her favourite movie 'the Princess Bride' started. Emma sipped her delicious hot chocolate as she let Killian have this moment. She still didn't enjoy snow, but she could admit that she liked this; Killian taking care of her, holding her.

Emma leaned her head on Killian's shoulder and closed her eyes, content, when the movie ended. He raised his hand to stroke her hair. "So? Feeling better, lass?"

"Yes." Emma whispered. "So what else does one do when there's snow?"

"Well, Henry told me about this thing called a snowball fight? But I think baby steps are in order. So why don't we just skip to the part where I take you to bed and make sweet love to you all night?"

Emma's cheeks heated up immediately, his lips nipping at her ear softly as he spoke. "Yes. Please." she answered, and he immediately lifted her in his arms.

When she rolled off him later that evening, gasping and panting, she smiled at the man she loved more than anything in the world - except Henry - and said, "I think I can grow to like snow after all."

* * *

**Review?**


	4. Stars

**Summary: **Killian takes Emma out to sea to escape her heavy Savior duties. Emma stares at the stars at night, Killian finds her, and makes a sudden confession.

**Rated: **K+

**A/N: ****God I love writing CS! I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review?**

* * *

Emma struggled to breathe as she looked up to the sky. She had never seen this many stars above her before and it left her breathless. There was no light pollution here. All the stars and constellations were visible, for her to trace and gaze at from the deck of the Jolly Roger.

Killian had suggested a few days out on the open water, no interruptions or stupid Savior duties to trouble her mind. She loved him for it. She's loved past couple of days, in which she stayed up late and stared at the sky. Moments like these made her believe that there was something like destiny.

And destiny was pointing right at him.

"Love?" Speak of the devil and he shall appear. "Are you alright?" He joined her, slipping his hand in hers. It was a familiar movement, something they'd done ever since he almost died in the battle against the Wicked Witch.

"I'm fine. Just...stargazing." She looked at him, and saw his shining blue eyes penetrating hers. Her breath caught.

"Yes, it is quite a sight, isn't it?" he whispered. She nodded, not trusting her voice to work properly, before looking back up.

"It's so peaceful here. Even the wind is quiet." she said, staring at the cloudless sky and the motionless sea. She wanted to stay here forever. So peaceful, so quiet...just with Killian as her company. His fingers were mindlessly playing with hers, their warmth radiating into hers, and she felt his gaze on her. "Killian, I..." she began, but suddenly he interrupted her.

"Emma, I am in love with you." She froze completely and he continued. "I know that love is just a bright star with only so many years left to burn, and that it'll die eventually, like everything else in my life, but I am in love with you, and I'm done trying to pretend I'm not. I've pretended enough in my life." His eyes were bright and hopeful, and her heart melted as soon as her eyes locked with his. "And I know that loving me asks a lot. I know that I'm a one-handed pirate and you're a princess, but you...Emma Swan, you have turned my life around. And I'm done trying to hide my feelings for you. I know that I love you, and that I will never love anyone else as fiercely and truthfully as I do you."

Emma's throat was thick with tears and emotion. Nobody had ever spoken like that to her, and honestly, it made her sacred. Her walls, the ones he tore down in the first place, threatened to go up again. So she looked into his eyes, hoping he'd tear them down again, because as strong as she was, she could not do that by herself. "Killian..." she whispered.

He saw what was happening, and did the most unexpected but the only natural thing that came to mind. He cupped her face in his hand, stepped closer and kissed her. It was just a brush of his lips at first, but it quickly became something more. Deeper, more intimate, and she knew he'd done it again. All her walls came crumbling down brick by brick, and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer, /needing/ him closer. "Emma, you don't have to hide from me." he murmured when they broke apart.

"I'm scared." she whispered, the admission scaring her even more.

"I know." he said, stroking her hair until she looked up at him. "But Emma, I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."

"That's what _he_ said."

"Yes, but the difference between him and me is that I believe in good form." She rolled her eyes despite herself. Him and his good form. "Hurting the woman you love is not good form."

"What if you have no choice? What if giving me up is the right thing to do?"

He smiled. "I'm a pirate, love. I get a thrill out of doing the wrong thing."

Emma stared at him, searching his eyes for any lies that could set off her lie detector. But none were there. He was truthfully serious. "I don't know if I can give you what you seek." she says, putting her hand over his on her cheek. "I don't know if I can mend all this brokenness inside me enough to love you like you love me. But I'm willing to try, because God, Killian, my entire being is calling out to you. Being with you feels so right. And the part that can love, loves you wholly." She leaned in and kissed him again, feeling him tremble against her. She was vaguely proud of the fact that she'd made the great pirate Captain Hook tremble, but mainly she was happy and falling in love.

"My beautiful Swan..." he whispered. "That's more than I've ever hoped for." His calloused fingers ran over the side of her face and into her hair, as he stared at her in pure admiration.

She kissed him again, because her wit and mind were both failing her miserably, but she'd come up with a good retort once she broke away. "'A bright star with only so many years left to burn'?" she asked, laughter sounding through her words, and Killian chuckled.

"I can be quite poetic if the mood strikes, love." he said with a smirk, stroking her hair softly. He could never resist touching that.

"Well, it was a good one, I must admit."

He gasped dramatically. "Well, well, well, Emma Swan admitting to something! Groundbreaking!"

Emma let out a laugh, so carefree and unbound that it startled her. "Killian Jones, you stop that!" she scolded. "Don't discourage me from admitting to things, or I might never do it again."

His face turned comically serious. "Point taken, lass."

She was still chuckling when she pushed him back against the mast of the ship, making his breath catch in his throat. "You know, I've never made out underneath the stars before." she whispered.

Killian bit his lip like the attractive bastard he was, and smiled. "Mmm, love, then I have something to give you after all." Before she could protest to his words, he grabbed a firm hold of her hips and pressed a passionate kiss to her lips.

And the stars watched over them, shining brightly as if happy with the fact that True Loves had once again found each other.


	5. Torture

**Summary: **Killian and Emma are kidnapped (for some reason, that's not important). Killian is being tortured, and Emma loses it.

**Rated: T for violence and torture**

**A/N: These two are killing me. Seriously, ****_killing me_****. Enjoy! And review?**

* * *

Emma trembled against her bonds, tears streaming down her face silently as she heard the heart piercing screams echo through the room. Why was this happening? Who was doing this and why? Why couldn't she stop it?

She pushed against the gag with her tongue, pulling her lips back to attempt to push the offensive cloth out of her mouth as the screams tore at her soul. "Please!" she screamed when the gag finally fell out. "Please stop! Don't hurt him!"

A hand cracked across her face, and she gasped. "Shut up! We're still working on him."

"Don't! Work on me, hurt _me_, not him! Please," she sobbed.

"Emma, don't you dare!"

"See? He doesn't want you to protect him."

"I don't care! Take me!" she yelled back, struggling against her bonds with tears streaming down her face.

"Emma bloody Swan, if you don't shut your mouth right now, I swear to the Gods I will never talk to you again!" Emma sobbed at his words, trying and failing so free herself from the bonds.

"Shut up, missy. Listen to your boyfriend. Now, _Hook_, where were we?"

Fire blazed up high, and Emma smelled burnt flesh in the air as Killian screamed again. Tears stung on her cheeks as she yelled out his name. In turn, he moaned out hers, in a desperate attempt to resist the searing pain that came with the burning torture. She could swear she felt the same burning on her skin, her bones, her soul...and she wished she could take it away from him. Take all the pain for herself, because hearing him in so much pain was worse than anything she could ever imagine. She begged and cried while they - whoever they were - tortured the life out of Killian, up until the point that he was just silently taking it all.

"Emma..." he whispered, inhaling sharply as another red-hot iron poke was pressed against the skin of his chest. "Emma, I'm sorry. I love you."

"You promised!" Emma screamed at him, realizing what he was doing. The other guys in the room were laughing at her obvious pain. "You promised you wouldn't leave me! Not you!"

"I'm sorry, Emma."

"Stop it, please." Emma cried, pulling so hard at her ropes that her wrists were burning - probably bleeding. She needed to touch him so bad, needed to heal him. Her pirate, her love, her life. Oh God, Killian...

Suddenly, a new kind of torture was used and someone had moved in front of her, so she couldn't see, but it was making Killian scream out in agony, and Emma knew that he was going to die if she didn't do something now. It was pressing on her heart, her soul, and the pressure kept building while Killian screamed and screamed, her name as a prayer on his lips.

Pressure built inside of her as her heart ached and burned more and more with every desperate scream. She yelled his name, cursed the people doing this, swore to God she'd take her revenge, all the while her sight was blurring, the edges becoming red with rage. It burned inside of her, and just as he let out a particularly agonizing scream, the pressure that had built behind her eyes and in her heart, released.

White light flashed all around her, blinding her, and she heard more screams now. It was a terrifying thing to hear, but at least Killian's screams had stopped. The anger pulsed and pulsed more, sending more light outwards, until she heard a voice, soft but yet the loudest she'd ever heard.

"Emma..._stop_..."

It was like all her anger dissipated, and with it, the light. All the energy left her instantly, and she slumped back against her chair, breathing heavily, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Had she done that? Was she the source of the light?

She forced her eyes to open, because God damn it, she wasn't done fighting yet. What she saw shocked her. The men that had captured them were now lying on the floor; dead or knocked out, Emma couldn't tell. She couldn't find it in her heart to care. It was too preoccupied with something else. Her eyes fell on the chair on the other side of the now low-burning fire, and she was up in an instant (had her bonds come off with the light? They must have). "Killian!" she exclaimed, rushing over to him.

"Emma, _Emma_, my Emma..." he murmured, his voice filled with worry as he tried to move. Emma gasped at the state of her pirate. His chest was covered in deep cuts, and severe burns. Some looked like someone had held a burning torch to his skin, the hottest core having done the most damage, but skin around it was burned, too, licked by the flames.

"Oh God..." she whispered, unable to even touch him in fear of hurting him. At that moment, somewhere, a door slammed open and some people burst in. She heard her father shout her name, but she couldn't answer. She could only stare at her pirate, so scarred and weak because of the blood loss. "Killian, stay with me. Please." she pleaded, trying to catch his eyes.

"Love..." he croaked, lifting one hand to touch hers softly, making her sob harder. "You have to let me go."

She shook her head as more tears streamed down her already stained cheeks. "I can't." she said, her entire body shaking.

"Emma..." she heard her father say, somewhere close by, but she ignored him.

"Emma, please. Let me go." Killian whispered, finding the strength within him to open his eyes. Those too-blue eyes that used to shine so brightly no matter what the occasion. Now they were dulled, the fire almost out.

"No!" she yelled. "I've had to let go of everyone in my life! My parents, my foster homes, Henry, Graham, August, Neal - not once, not twice, but THREE times did I have to let that bastard go - and I REFUSE to let go of you!" Killian smiled, but it only showed remorse and exhaustion.

"You'll survive." he said, his voice growing weaker the longer he fought for consciousness. "You always do."

She shook her head, although she couldn't exactly tell the difference anymore; her entire body was shaking. "Not this time." she whispered, grasping his hand and kissing it. "I won't survive this. Losing you will kill me. Please don't leave me. Please."

Her father's hand rested on her shoulder, and she leaned against Killian while she cried. Killian managed to move two fingers against her hand. "It was always you, love. I'm glad..." he was fading, "I'm glad I met you...I love...I love you." His grip on her hand relaxed, and she felt him slip away, felt a piece of her heart dying with him.

"No!" she yelled, or rather, sobbed. "No, Killian! You can't be dead!"

"Emma, he's gone." her father said, his voice thick with emotion. She whirled around and slapped him hard, making him gasp, before she turned back.

"You're NOT gone." she whispered, leaning close to Killian, her Killian, her own personal Savior. "You know how I know? Because every fairy tale has an happy ending. And you're mine, my happy ending. So you see, you can't be dead. You can't be." She almost didn't believe her own words - almost - as she leaned in and kissed his lips that usually would kiss her back eagerly. Now they stayed still beneath hers. "I love you." she whispered, before kissing him again, and a rush of Magic went through her, over her, around her, and she looked up, watching his face intently. Nothing so much as stirred.

It hadn't worked.

She was the Savior, and she couldn't save him.

Fate, it seemed, was cruel.

She cried out her anger and grief as her father guided her up and away from Killian's chair. She struggled, oh she did, because she couldn't be separated from Killian. Couldn't be away from him, because she loved him, loved him so much, and she hadn't told him, wasn't in time to and _God_ she hated herself for it.

She was a failure.

Just as they reached the door and would step out into the daylight, they heard something that made everything stop.

Breathing.

Coughing.

And then a voice. The most beautiful voice ever heard.

"A little help here, Savior? Can't really get up by myself with all these wounds."

She cried out and pushed herself away from David - who let her go without resistance - and ran back to where Killian was seated. He was awake, sort of. He was still very much on the brink of unconsciousness, but his eyes were open, and just a bit of that fire had returned. Her Killian, her beautiful pirate...alive.

She sank to her knees next to him, sobbing profusely as she gasped again and again, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry." He forced his hand to take hers, and that stopped her. He had little energy, but she understood what he wanted to say. He didn't blame her. He just wanted her to stop crying as if he was still dead. She rose and pressed her lips to his, revelling in the fact that this time, they did move. "I love you, you stupid pirate. I love you."

"I know." he said, just before paramedics came (courtesy of David calling them). They took him away, after assuring Emma that he would survive. Apparently, he had a strong heart.

David drove her to the hospital, where she waited sixteen hours without rest for Killian to come out of surgery. And then she sat by his bed, staring at his ruggedly handsome face, and cried again about the fact that he was alive and well, and that she had saved him.

She truly _was_ the Savior.


	6. Lullaby

**Summary: **Emma hears Killian sing a couple of songs to their one year old daughter. Fluff ensues.

**Rated: K+ for implied sex**

**A/N: Okay then. Six days and counting. Almost here, almost here, cs goodness is so close and yet so far... anyways enjoy!**

* * *

_"There must be some kind of way out of here,"  
__Said the joker to the thief  
__"There's too much confusion, I can't get no relief.  
__Businessman they drink my wine  
__Plowman dig my earth  
__None will level on the line, nobody offered his word, hey"  
_

_"No reason to get excited,"  
__The thief, he kindly spoke  
__"There are many here among us  
__Who feel that life is but a joke  
__But you and I, we've been through that  
__And this is not our fate  
__So let us not talk falsely now, the hour is getting late"_

_All along the watchtower  
__Princess kept the view  
__While all the men came and went  
__Barefoot servants, too._

Emma smiled softly as she heard the soft words coming from the nursery in hushed melodic tones, and she padded over to the room where her husband was singing to their daughter. She leaned against the doorway, as she watched Killian move through their child's room with the baby in his arm and he sang to her softly,

_All we can do now is wait  
__All we can do now  
__Sustain_

It was a mixture of songs that he sang, all beautiful and all...so not lullaby like that they sounded special, just for their daughter. Emma listened with held breath.

_Come Josephine in my flying machine  
__Going up she goes  
__Up she goes_

The little bundle of human cussed for a moment, as if recognizing her favourite tune.

_Rest now  
__My warrior  
__Lay down  
__My Queen  
__Sleep now eternal  
__Sleep my precious Queen_

He chuckled to himself, and nuzzled the baby's little cheek. "But not eternal, right, precious? Wake up in the morning, okay?" She didn't even respond, and Killian smiled, before placing his daughter in her crib. "Goodnight, Evelyn Milah Jones." he whispered, before he turned to the door. He started when he saw Emma, but smiled at her immediately. "Are you okay?" He quickly went over to her, reaching out to wipe a tear from her cheek that she hadn't realized had fallen.

Smiling, she nodded and pulled him out of the nursery. "Watching you sing to her is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

He grinned, pushing her against the now closed door and kissed her hard. "She seems to take a liking to my voice." he breathed when he pulled back. Emma wrapped her arms around his neck with a big smile, before leaning in to press a kiss to his neck. "Gods, love, you know what that does to me." he groaned.

Emma smirked proudly, pulling him away from the nursery and into the living room, where Henry was almost asleep on the couch. "Henry, you stubborn kid, just go to bed." Emma said, rolling her eyes when he jumped at her voice, before nodding in defeat.

"Fine. Goodnight, mom." He rose and hugged his mother, before hugging Killian, too. "Goodnight, dad."

Emma saw Killian beam at being called 'dad'. He never once wanted to replace Neal as Henry's father and thus never tried, but Henry had picked up on the habit of calling his mothers' husbands 'dad'. Very confusing around Christmas and Thanksgiving, but Emma was so happy that Henry felt comfortable enough around her husband to call him that.

"Goodnight, lad." Killian said, his voice soft, running his hand over Henry's hair for a moment.

Henry staggered up the stairs and Emma turned to Killian with a smile when the door shut. "You still can't get over that, can you?"

Killian smiled softly, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I will never get used to this. To having a family. To have a wife, a wonderful stepson and a beautiful little girl..." He shook his head as if he still couldn't comprehend it.

"Well, you got us now, you won't get rid of us that easy." She leaned against his chest, sighing happily. Honestly, she couldn't quite comprehend it either. Not three years ago she had nothing. And now look at her; her long-lost son, a family tree too complicated to even consider thinking about, a husband and their little daughter of barely one year old. She was so happy. "Killian? Will you do something for me?"

"Anything, love, you know that." he said.

She looked up, smiling brightly as he stroked her curls. "Take me to bed. Make love to me. And then sing me to sleep?"

Killian's smile widened into a full-on smirk. "Oh Emma, you know that's something I'm more than willing to do." That's when he suddenly lifted her and carried her to their bedroom, and kicking the door shut.

Later, when she was laying sprawled out across his chest, he was singing to her, while absentmindedly stroking her hair. It fitted perfectly into their lives. It was beautiful.

_Are we Alone?  
__Forever finding our way home?  
__Or have we Lost  
__The skill to navigate this course?  
__Still we try  
__To keep ourselves alive  
__For reasons why, others will get left behind._

_Might have known you'd be my saviour  
__When I'd fallen out of favour  
__Might have known you'd be my saviour  
__You saved this perfect stranger_

_Who we are  
__All comes down to what we know  
__Who we become, surely time will tell us when to run  
__Or walk in the light  
__The warmth just feels so right  
__The question burns, never know which way to turn._

_Might have known you'd be my saviour  
__When I'd fallen out of favour  
__Might have known you'd be my saviour  
__You saved this perfect stranger._

* * *

**Songs I used:**

**All Along the Watchtower. Original by Bob Dylan, but yeah Colin did it too so I'm kinda using it because of that ;)**

**Sustain by the Enemies because...yeah Colin. So sad he quit.**

**Come Josephine in My Flying Machine. Original by Fred Fisher and Alfred Bryan. Because I just watched Titanic again and I like that a lot.**

**"Wake Up" from the Rings of Akhaten, an episode from the 7th Series of Doctor Who. I thought it would fit.**

**And of course, Perfect Strangers by the Enemies because I think it's a perfect fit.**

**So. Review? Request? Gimme ideas if you have 'em! :)**


	7. Swimming Pool

**Summary: **Smuff in the swimming pool.

**Rated: Yeah this one is M. Ye be warned.**

**A/N: Don't say I didn't warn ya! Have fun!**

* * *

Emma flipped the page of her book with a smile. She wasn't really reading, but more watching her son and her pirate interact in the swimming pool. They were playing some sort of game that involved Henry jumping onto Killian's back frequently, and Killian throwing him off with a lot of effort. They were laughing and smiling, and Emma was so happy and content to sit there and watch them play.

"Hey beautiful." Emma sat up straight, her heart beating quickly. She wasn't aware she had fallen asleep. "Join me?" He nodded at the bubble bath that was empty now, with a huge grin on his face. He was up to something.

"You and Henry are done playing? Where _is_ Henry?"

Killian shrugged. "He wanted to go off the slide. He knew I don't like that so he excused me. He's very generous, your son." He chuckled and then extended a hand to her, which she accepted without a second thought. He led her to the bubble bath, all the while making sure his hand was touching her waist. "You know, I quite like this outfit of yours. What is it called again?" he said as he watched her climb into the bath.

"A bikini." Emma said, sinking into the hot water with a groan. She loved the bubbles, always made her relax completely. She eyed him with a smirk as he climbed in. His trunks were hanging low on his hips, and it was showing her enough to have pretty indecent thoughts. "I quite like the swimming shorts you're wearing as well."

He smirked, letting himself submerge completely in the deeper part. Emma gasped when his hands suddenly grabbed her thighs, and his mouth was pressed against her core through the flimsy piece of cloth. Her heart beating, she pulled him up, and he emerged laughing, with dripping hair that he shook out in her direction. "Do you know, my lovely?"

"Killian!" she scolded, her cheeks hot. "That is not something you can do in a public pool!"

Killian grinned, his blue eyes shining brightly as he moved in between her legs, pressing his hips against hers. _Oh dear God!_ He was already hard, and she knew now why he'd taken her here. It was secluded, empty and warm. A rush of heat went to her core, and she gasped. "Isn't it?"

"N-no!" she whimpered, but she was already a lost cause. She couldn't fight this.

"I think you're secretly enjoying this. I think it makes you feel naughty, and I know for a fact that you like feeling naughty." he whispered, leaning in and kissing her ear and neck. Emma groaned involuntarily. "See?"

"God damn you, pirate!" she hissed, but without venom. She just wanted some release.

His hand slid in between their bodies, and one finger pushed the pitiful excuse of a bikini bottom aside. He stroked her sensitive folds gently, and she gasped even louder when he moved her _slightly_ to the right and a ray of bubbles went up right over her clit. "Do you like that, Emma?" Her head fell back, and she closed her eyes, groaning. It was unlike anything she'd felt before. "Oh, I'm going to make you come. But you can't scream. Promise?"

"God, Killian, just move it along." Emma moaned softly. She could practically hear his smug smirk. Then his finger entered her, and then two, and then three, and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. He pumped into her, his fingers never halting, brushing against all of her sensitive spot. He didn't even have to touch her clit, the bubbles did that for him, and soon she was on the brink. She grabbed his head in her hands and pulled him to her for a deep kiss just as she fell over the edge, and his mouth silenced her moans of pleasure. Killian chuckled lowly, satisfied with his own work.

"That was quick, lass." he commented, earning himself a punch in the shoulder. "I love the way you look when you fall apart beneath me. Gods, you're so beautiful." He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

She'd recovered and she opened her eyes to look at him. Her pirate. The guy that just made her come in under two minutes in a public place. The man that she loved more than anything else, except Henry. "Killian, you really are a pirate. You don't shy away from anything, do you?"

He shrugged. "I've done a lot of things. Not much that embarrasses me, I'm afraid." Emma giggled, making him laugh as well.

"How did you know about the bubbles being so...stimulating?" she asked, as he moved beside her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close.

"I didn't." he said. "But I remembered how much you like those vibrating devices, and I felt like the bubbles could do something similar for you."

Emma shook her head with a grin. "Pirate."

"You love it."

True.

After about five minutes of lazily enjoying the massage of the bubbles, Emma slid her hand over his chest and down beneath the surface, moving straight towards his crotch. He hissed when she touched him and felt how hard she was, and she smirked. Her turn. She pushed his trunks down far enough so his erection could spring free. The bubbles that disturbed that water hid everything quite well, and Emma started to move her hand up and down his length, making his arm around her tighten, and his breathing speed up.

"Gods, love, the things you do to me." he breathed.

She smirked, looking around to see if anyone was close, but everyone was at the other part of the pool, where the waves had just started. She had about five minutes. She broke free of his arm, settled herself in front of him with her hands on his hips and looked him dead in the eye. He was a bit confused but when she started to lower herself deeper into the water his eyes widened and he groaned. She took a deep breath, went under and took him in her mouth. She felt him jerk.

It was really strange, giving him a blow job under water. She couldn't breathe, and the bubbles made sure she couldn't hear anything. She had to make sure she wouldn't gag, otherwise, she'd gulp down a lot of water. So she stayed at the tip, especially licking along his shaft, and sucking on the tip. When she emerged for the first time for breath, his eyes were closed and his teeth were buried in his lip to stop moans from escaping him. Smiling, she dove back under and continued her work. The second time she came up, he was prepared and he pulled her into a kiss.

"You are a bloody vixen." he groaned.

She smirked and went under again, and it took her about three more breaths to get him to the brink. When she felt him spasm, he pulled her up suddenly, placing her on his lap, pushing her biking bottom aside and sliding inside of her in one smooth move. She gasped as he released himself inside of her, feeling his hot come shoot deep inside of her, and she leaned forward to rest her forehead on his shoulder. He was gasping and muttering her name, stroking her hair softly.

"I love you so much, Emma." he whispered. Over his shoulder, she saw that the waves had stopped and she moved off him reluctantly. Sure enough, Henry came plunging in moments later. Luckily, Killian had his trunks back on, and their breathing had calmed down.

"Hey guys! You missed the waves!" he said excitedly, his big eyes shining.

"Yeah, we were just lounging here for a bit." Emma said, her voice catching in her throat when a vivid picture came to her.

"Hey, Grandma and Grandpa are here, too, with little James! Is it okay if I play with him for a bit?"

"Of course, Henry." Emma said with a smile, looking over to see her parents in the children's pool. She waved at them. "Have fun!"

Henry bolted off, leaving Killian and Emma alone once again. "I need something to drink." Emma said, sighing. "If I ever want to stay patient and not tear those trunks from your body at every turn, I need it."

Killian smirked. "Got my rum with me, darling."

"Let's go." She started to climb out, but Killian suddenly pulled her back into the water, her ass pressed firmly against his crotch, his hands gently massaging her breasts.

"I'm going to ravish you when we get home, love. I'm going to make you feel so good. I'm going to make you scream." he whispered in her ear on a husky tone. She shivered hard. "And you're going to enjoy every. single. second." Then he released her, climbing out of the bubbles gracefully, with a sinful smile on his lips.

Groaning, Emma left the bath and followed him, snatching the flask of rum from him before he could take a sip, and she gulped down a large swig.

This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

**Review?**


	8. Spa Week

**Summary:** Emma drags Killian with her on a relaxing Spa week. Killian has a little more in mind than just sauna and swimming pools...

**Rated: K+**

**A/N: If you have prompts, please pass 'em on to me. I've already received four over on Tumblr, so I'm going to work on those. I hope you enjoy this one, and let me know what you think?**

* * *

"Emma, love, what is the point of this?" Killian whined, poking her side. She swatted his hand away with an annoyed huff. "I know different activities that involve nakedness and sweating, and it involves a lot more _touching_."

Emma groaned, letting her head fall back as another wave of heat washed over. She knew it was a bad idea to bring him. She should've known he'd never leave her alone with his innuendos when both naked. "You are a horny teenager." she accused angrily. "The point is cleaning everything. The skin, the pores, everything. It's supposed to be _relaxing_." She emphasized the last word with as much disdain as she could.

Killian got the message quickly, and nodded, sitting back and closing his eyes. Emma eyed him suspiciously, which was a bit of a bad idea. He was beginning to sweat as well, small beads rolling down his chest, and she imagined tracing those beads down and down towards...

No! she scolded herself. Nope, don't go there, not in a sauna. She leaned back again, closing her eyes and forcing herself to think about anything but the pirate next to her.

Killian let out a laboured breath, making her look sideways. He was slowly turning red, and he was sweating profusely now. "Killian, you don't have to stay in here as long as me. You can just go outside and cool off."

"You sure?" he asked.

"I can take care of myself, Killian. And you look like you're going to pass out. Go. I'll be out in a minute."

Killian nodded, seeing there was no arguing with her, and left her with a kiss on her lips. She smiled and cocked her head as she watched him leave.

"I hate to watch you go, but I love to watch you walk away." she muttered, appraising that fine ass of his. She smirked even wider when she remembered how her heels had dug into those cheeks just this morning.

She'd taken the week off from everything. She'd dropped Henry off with Regina and had dragged Killian with her across the town line. What she'd needed was a week with her favourite pirate and a spa. So she'd booked them a room in the spa hotel and every treatment that looked good, plus unlimited access to the sauna.

Of course Killian, being from the Enchanted Forest, knew nothing about anything, so she's had to be very patient with him and his questions (and his innuendos, apparently he thinks he's better at making her relax than all these expensive treatments).

Three minutes later, Emma's heart was beating so hard she thought she was going to pass out, so she exited the sauna. She smiled when she saw Killian drifting in the swimming pool, his eyes closed. She took a seat close to the pool and let the air cool her off, while she watched Killian with a lazy smile. As if he felt her eyes on him, he opened his, and made his feet go to the bottom.

"Hello, love." he said with a smirk. "Care to join me? The water's quite lovely, though nothing compared to the sea."

She chuckled. "What did you expect? It has chlorine in it. Lots of it."

Killian just looked at her with a blank face. "Whatever you say, darling. Now come on in. I want to kiss you."

Emma, not ready or willing to let that offer pass by, rose from her chair, quickly took the cold shower the wash the sweat away, and then walked into the water slowly, letting the lukewarm water gently take her. Killian stared at her from his spot, and didn't move until she had joined him. Then he pulled her close to his chest, kissing her inappropriately passionate. "You're a bloody siren, love." he said, and his voice sounded hoarse. "So beautiful."

"Killian, I swear to God, if you're going to repeat the pool incident, I will hurt you." Emma warned, mainly teasing, but with a slight threat woven in.

"I won't love. I will be decent. Until tonight, that is." He rubbed her shoulders gently, and then guided her to drift on her back, his hands supporting her neck and back so she wouldn't go under. "For now, I'll be the perfect, loving boyfriend who is going to make his girlfriend more relaxed than ever."

It sounded so weird, hearing the words 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend' coming from Captain Hook's mouth. The whole thing felt strange. Or well...they didn't. Just the terms, actually. Emma let herself be weightless in his arms, and after that, they went for something to drink and another round of ridiculous heat and astounding cold, before getting ready for dinner. Killian had made reservations in a nearby hotel and told her to dress fancy, but not uncomfortably so.

She slipped into her black leather dress (the decent one, she'd left the dominatrix thing he liked so much at home - purposefully), and matched that with a pair of high heeled red boots that matched with her coat. When she came out with her hair curled, he was in a full black (what else?) suit and a red vest under it. He looked ruggedly handsome. He turned to see her standing there, and his jaw practically dropped.

"You look absolutely exquisite, love." he said, pulling her towards him to kiss her. "I like the curls."

"I haven't had the chance to curl it for a long time."

"I'm glad you saved it for tonight."

"Why, what's tonight?" Emma asked, curiosity peaked.

"Why, tonight we celebrate us." Killian said, offering her his arms and escorting her outside. A car with blackened windows was waiting for them. Emma raised her brows in surprise but didn't say anything, letting him take the lead tonight. He obviously put a lot of thought into this. He looked smug and excited at the same time, and Emma wondered if there was something more going on than he let on.

Well, if there was, she'd find out soon enough. He'd never lied to her before. He took her hand and played with her fingers while someone else drove. He had arranged a personal driver? Where did he get the money, anyway?

"I sold my golden dubloons." he said, when she asked. "One could say I'm a millionaire."

"What was it worth?" Emma asked. Millionaire? Right...

"What did he say? Ehm...2.3 million Dollars?"

Emma choked on her own saliva and started coughing. 2.3?! "Are you serious right now?"

Killian frowned. "Is that a lot?"

"A lot? Killian, you're rich!" She threw her arms around his neck, smothering him against her.

He chuckled into her shoulder. "No, Emma. We're rich. You know I share everything what you. What's mine is yours." His arms went around her waist, pulling her closer. Emma felt warm and fuzzy, so happy to have him in her life. "We're here." He told her to stay, and she raised her brows in surprise, but smiled when he opened her door and offered her his hand. He was planning on treating her like a princess, and for once, she didn't mind. He guided her to the restaurant, and she gasped when she saw the fancy restaurant. It looked ridiculously expensive.

"Before you start complaining, remember that this night is for you. I did this all for you, willingly and knowing full well how much money I would be spending. Just let it happen for once, will you, love?"

Emma had indeed been trying to tell him he shouldn't have, but her mouth snapped shut. Fine. She'd give him this one. The maitre d' led them to their table when Killian gave him his name, where a bottle of cool champagne was waiting for them. Killian pulled her chair back and kissed her shoulder lovingly, before taking the chair across from her. "You went all out, didn't you?" Emma said, when their waiter poured their champagne.

Killian reached across the table, taking her hand in his. "Only the best for my Saviour." he whispered, his eyes bright with love for her, and Emma's heart picked up its pace. The menu was placed in front of her, and Killian told her to order whatever she liked, never mind the price.

And boy, what a prices they were. She shouldn't've been surprised, really, but she was, very much so. Killian just smiled at his menu, with his lip caught between his teeth, making him look more sexy than he always does. "Anything to catch your eye, milady?" he said formally, but with teasing in his tone.

"Hmm, I'm not sure...the duck looks good, but the salmon does, too. You?"

"Alright, so what if..." Killian started, looking at his menu at what looked like the fish part. "...I take the salmon and you take the duck, and we each taste a bit from the other?"

Emma broke into a grin. "I didn't know you liked salmon?"

"Lass, I'm a pirate. I had days where I lived solely on salmon." he said, putting down his menu and winking at her. "So, do we have an arrangement?"

Emma chuckled at his choice of words, but put her menu down with a nod. "Yeah, you've got yourself a deal, Mr Jones." He grinned, and waived their waiter over, ordering quickly, before sitting back in his chair and silently watching Emma.

Emma leaned back in her chair and looked around the restaurant curiously. She had never dined at such a fancy place, and she was secretly enjoying herself a lot. They were in the back, near one of the windows that were as high as the ceiling. The view was marvelous, from here she was able to see a beautiful garden, with a gazebo and a large pond. There were pretty little lights all over the garden, reflecting in the water.

"It's beautiful out here." Emma said. "How'd you find this?"

Killian reached over to take her hand, linking her fingers with his. "I made some inquiries." he said mysteriously, winking. "Emma..." he began, but then their dinner arrived, and he just told her he'd do this 'later'. Emma felt her curiosity spark, but again let it slide. She probably wouldn't let it go a third time.

Right after dinner, Killian excused himself for a moment, and Emma played with her napkin for a few minutes. Suddenly, warm lips pressed against the back of her neck. "Mmm, Killian..." she whispered, closing her eyes and leaning back against him.

"You alright, Swan?" he asked, before taking his seat again. His blue eyes were intensely dark, darker than before, but it didn't feel like Hook. It felt more like...he was nervous.

"Killian, I'm wonderful. I'm really happy at this moment. But the better question is...are you?" She leaned forward and took his hand in hers. His fake hand was tapping restlessly on the table. "You seem nervous."

Killian managed a smile, and Emma worried even more. What was going on, why was he acting like this? Her eyes searched for his, but he kept avoiding her, looking anywhere but at her. He looked like he could pass out any second.

"Killian, tell me." she prompted, squeezing his hand, her voice filled with worry. Now his eyes snapped up to hers, and she saw a lot of love in there. So he wasn't breaking up with here. That's good.

He brought her hand to his trembling lips, closed his eyes briefly and then nodded. "Emma, I've been struggling with a question. One I didn't know how to ask you."

"Killian, you can ask me anything, you know that." Emma said, realizing he must have a question about this world that really embarrassed him.

"Yes, I know, but...this is different." His hand in hers was shaking now, too. Emma's frown deepened. "I've been thinking really hard and long about it...Emma, I love you so much. I've been loving you since the moment we met, and I was lucky enough that you let me in. That you loved me, too. And my words in the Echo Cave were true. I really did not think that I could feel this way again after Milah." Suddenly, he rose from his seat, startling her a bit. She was engrossed in his words, curious and oblivious as to where this was headed. He moved to stand in front of her, his hand clutching hers tightly as he bit his lip in that totally illegal manner of his. "Gods, love, you've made me want to be Killian Jones again, and you made it possible to become that man again. You saved me from my past, made me into the man I once was. You are my future, Emma Swan. And that's why I've been wanting to ask you if..." Suddenly, he went down on one knee, fumbling in his pocket for something. Emma's hand flew up to her mouth, all of it suddenly dawning to her. Around her, the people eating gasped as well, but she only had eyes and ears for him. For her Killian. "...if you'd do me the highest honor of becoming my wife. To become Mrs Jones and make me the happiest man alive."

That's when he pulled out a black velvet box, and opened it to her. Emma felt a tear slip down her cheek. It wasn't even the ring, just his words had turned her into a sobbing mess - almost. The ring, though, was magnificent. It silver with a beautiful, large gem in it. It was ocean blue, the blue the ocean gets at its deepest point, almost black, but it reminded her so much of the trips they'd taken together on the Jolly. Her heart was beating a mile per minute, and she thought _she_ might pass out if she didn't do something right now. He was still waiting on his answer, after all. Emma raised her hand and touched his cheek lovingly, smiling when his eyes closed momentarily.

"Yes." she whispered, and his eyes flashed open in surprise. "God, Killian, yes. Of course I'll marry you. I don't want anyone else." Killian let out a breathy laugh, before mustering up the restraint to take the ring and slip it on her finger. "I love you." she said, grabbing the front of his jacket and pulling him into a kiss. He laughed, wrapping his arms around her, and suddenly Emma became aware of the applause around her. All the guests were clapping, some even brushing away some tears. She heard some older man murmur to his wife something about 'young beautiful love'. If he only knew...

"I love you, Emma Swan. And thank you for dragging me on this 'Spa week' of yours. You couldn't have set yourself up better than that." He winked, but behind that cool, cocky facade, she saw his tears, how happy he really was with this, with _her_.

The waiter came over and offered them champagne on the house, and they celebrated together for a good hour, before their patience finally wore out and they left to celebrate in private.

Killian had been right. He really did know other activities that involved nakedness and sweating. Lots of them.


	9. Hot Cocoa

**Prompt over on Tumblr: **Killian and Emma argue over how to make hot cocoa the correct way. Milk or water? Microwave or stove top? Though both agree about whip cream.

**Rated: T because I'm paranoid**

**A/N: Here you go love! I hope you liked what I did with it!**

* * *

Emma came home, cold and shivering, soaking wet from head to toe, and a bad mood to match. This damn rainstorm never seemed to end, and she was fed up. With everything. She just wanted some hot cocoa and her favourite pirate wrapped around her.

"Hello, love…Gods, you look like a drowned kitten!" Killian appeared from the kitchen, his eyes widening when his eyes landed on her. "That bad outside?"

Emma growled, shrugging off her coat and hanging it in the hallway to dry. "Worse. God, I need hot cocoa."

Killian pressed a kiss to her forehead, careful not to touch her wet clothes. "I'll handle that. Go change into something comfortable."

Emma felt her shoulders relax immediately, and she smiled. "Thank you, Killian." She kissed his cheek and left to change quickly, smiling when she heard him rummaging in the kitchen. She wondered who'd taught him to make cocoa, and if they'd done it right. When she wrapped her hair in a towel, she gasped. What if her father had shown him? He always made it with water, which was absolutely horrific. She rushed back to the kitchen, just in time to find him pouring water into two mugs. Her father was going to pay for this. A night in the cell perhaps.

"What are you doing?" she exclaimed, causing him to almost drop the mugs.

He looked up, his eyes wide. "Making hot chocolate?"

"Not with water, you fool! It's supposed to be with milk, it's not called chocolate _milk_ for nothing!" She grabbed the mugs from him and set them back on the table.

"But your father said that this is how you make hot chocolate." Killian argued, with that hurt voice of his.

Emma groaned. "My father is not the one you go to for culinary tips. He's an idiot when it comes to that department."

"But love, I wanted to…"

"I know! And I love you." Emma pressed a kiss to his lips. "Just…do it with milk? Please?"

He sighed with a small smile. "Whatever pleases you, milady." He went to the fridge, pulling out the milk carton, before pouring the cups as full as possible without disabling him to bed the cocoa. He turned to the microwave, and Emma's jaw dropped. Her father was such a fool.

"No, Killian! You have to boil it in a pan!"

Killian groaned. "For God's sake, Emma! If you want to do it yourself, go ahead!" He handed her the mugs and crossed his arms over his chest, his blue eyes blazing angrily.

"Fine!" Emma snapped, grabbing a pan and pouring the milk in it with an angry huff. Bloody pirate and his antics. She felt his eyes burning on her back, but she doesn't turn or acknowledge him.

While the milk was slowly heating up, Killian said, "Can you at least share with me _why_ it's supposed to be milk and not water? Why it shouldn't go into this heating thing of yours?" He sounded extremely angry and annoyed, but she couldn't figure out if it was because of her or if he was angry at himself for not knowing what she liked.

Emma threw her hands in the air. "I don't know! It's just better that way! Milk is fuller, and it gives the drink more taste. The microwave makes it hot, but the milk never reaches boiling point. Having the milk boiled is better." She turned around to see his blue eyes staring at her.

"Your father told me that is how it's done! I can't help it!" His voice was getting louder and louder.

"I'm not blaming you!" Emma yelled back, turning around again, not willing to face him. They were being ridiculous and she knew that. "I'm just…" She didn't even know what she was.

Suddenly, she heard him moving behind her, opening the fridge and pulling something out. Emma, too stubborn to turn around, froze when it got completely quiet. It was like he wasn't even breathing. She jumped when she heard a loud noise by her ear, and felt something cold trickle down to her cleavage. She whirled around, not understanding what had happened, until she saw Killian standing behind her, that infuriating smirk plastered on his face and a can of whipped cream in his hand. He had just squirted whipped cream onto her cleavage! "Why, you insufferable…!" She leaped forward, but he caught her, was ready for her, and while she was trying to break free from her pirate, he bend his head and started to lick and suck all the sticky cream from her skin, making her groan.

"Can we at least agree on the whipped cream on top?" he whispered hoarsely into valley of her breasts.

She chuckled, her anger and annoyance long forgotten as she grabbed the can with a mischievous smile. "I think we can, Mr Jones." The milk behind her boiled, and she quickly went over to finish the cocoas (with huge dollops of whipped cream). He was staring at her the whole time, his eyes wide, his pupils dilated with lust.

When he accepted the mug, he blew on it and then took a swig, burying his nose too deep, and he came up with whipped cream on his nose. Emma giggled. She set her own mug aside, stepped forward and enveloped the tip of his nose with her lips. His breath caught, so did hers. So simple, yet so intimate. She was horny as fuck. "Mmm, whipped cream is the best." she whispered, sensually.

Killian growled lowly, putting down his mug and grabbing her bum, pulling her close. "Drink your cocoa. Quick. Because I plan on ravishing you."

Emma batted her eyelashes innocently. "Surely you have more patience than that?"

He tightened his grip. "I really don't." he growled.

She stepped back with a smile. "So, _Captain_…I think we should take this can with us. When you do take me to ravish me."

His eyes fluttered. "Yes, I think we should." He leaned in. "Don't start something you can't finish. You might not be able to handle it."

Emma chuckled, picking up the can and downing her last bit of hot drink. "I don't know, Killian. Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it." His eyes widened, and then dashed after her to the bedroom.

In the end, they both couldn't handle it.

* * *

**No but can we talk about THAT FUCKING SNEAK PEEK? beCAUSE I DIED ON THE BATHROOM FLOOR AT LEAST TWICE LAST NIGHT excuse the capslock but frick that was some serious CS feels I got.**

**Leave me a review?**


	10. Blackbeard

**Prompt over on Tumblr: **Request a CS prompt and ye shall receive: Killian thinks over the horrible things Blackbeard said to him after they have a run in. He's holed up in the Captain's Quarters when Emma comes to him. He believes that he's worthless and underserving and a villain etc etc. so it's up to Emma to convince him other wise. Angst/fluff and whatever else you want to do with it.

**Rated: …well mostly K+ but there's dark!Hook in here so let's go with T**

**A/N: Interesting prompt, thank you for that! I changed it a bit, because I felt it should be on the deck where Blackbeard left him, I hope you don't mind. I also hope that you liked what I did with the idea!**

* * *

Useless.

Cruel.

Worthless.

_Pirate._

All true, all very hurtful.

Even the best rum couldn't make him forget this.

Not that he didn't try, mind you. He stared at the calm waves of the Storybrooke bay, working through his collection of rum at a steady pace. His life had just taken a turn for the worst, now that the man who had abandoned him had returned to his life.

Captain fucking Blackbeard. His father.

The worst man in his life. Killian chuckled at the irony. He thought the Crocodile was his worst enemy, because he thought his father was dead. He was wrong. Gods, was he wrong. His father was very much alive.

He'd come sailing into port, all cocky arrogance (Killian tried not to see the resemblance with himself), and found him on the deck. It began as a heated argument, in which his father used the words that hurt him most.

Old.

Alone.

Done for.

_Villain._

Killian, enraged, had drawn his sword and duelled the man who made him and abandoned him. He thought he could defeat him.

He was wrong.

Blackbeard left him, exhausted and bleeding, with a sneer.

_My greatest mistake was you. You are nothing. Worthless. A waste of space._

Really, it was nothing but the truth, Killian knew that. Did not mean it did not hurt. Scoffing, he took another swig, the rum burning in his throat.

After who knows how many hours, he heard footsteps coming up the gangplank and on deck, and he steeled himself for more hurt and heartbreak. Instead, a blonde angel appeared beside him, leaning against the side of the ship, her grey eyes watching him with concern.

"Hey Beautiful." he said, surprised that he wasn't slurring. Still hadn't had enough to drink. "Came to see me wallow in my misery?"

"No, actually. I heard people talk about a sword fight on the Jolly. Figured it could only be you." He turned to her, but before he could say anything, she gasped. "You're bleeding!"

"Nothing but a scratch, love." he said lightly. He felt the wound, but didn't pay it heed.

"A scratch, my ass." she growled, immediately ripping a strip of cloth from her sleeveless shirt and snatching his rum from him. He made a whining sound, but one look from her silenced him. She doused the fabric in rum and started to clean the wound on his forehead. She was so close that he felt her warmth, smelled her perfume.

"Mmm, you don't normally get this close, love - "

"Killian." she said. Just his name. One simple word, but with a ship load of meaning behind it. She knew he was hurting and was just hiding it behind his smug facade. She knew everything. Just as he knew everything about her.

"What's wrong, love? Can't handle it?" He licked his lips, smiling teasingly.

"Killian. You know just as well as I that you're hurting."

"Well, the rum does sting a bit, but nothing too horrible." He'd be damned if he was going to share his pain with the only person who could destroy him completely.

"How can you live like this? So…guarded, never letting anyone in, never sharing your pain?"

That was hypocritical, and she knew it. Killian yanked her hand away from his face, his fingers wrapped tightly around her hand so she couldn't move away from him when he leaned in closer. "Look who's talking." he whispered menacingly.

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. "Let go." she said, pulling at her hand, but he didn't budge. "Hook, I swear to God…"

"Oh, and now it's Hook again."

"Yes, it is, because whoever you are, you are not Killian Jones." she spat at him.

"Maybe I'm Captain Hook, maybe I'm Killian Jones. What do you care?" He threw her hand back at her, and she blinked in surprise.

"I do care!"

"Oh, really? See, I don't believe you. If you did, you would've come to find me much sooner after we defeated that Witch!" he said, taking quick steps away from her. She followed suit. "Nobody cares about a one-handed pirate with a drinking problem." Taking his flask to take another swig, he turned around to find her right in front of him, grey eyes stormy, and a tad of danger in them. She swatted the flask from his hand, and he was too far gone to stop it. He growled at her. "You do not want to do that, sweetheart." There was no tone of affection in the name. He was full on Captain Hook, and he wasn't even trying to cover it up.

"Oh no? What are you going to do? Hurt me? Because I don't believe you can."

"Watch me, _Princess_."

Emma shook her head. "Give him back, Hook." she said, and Hook blinked in surprise. That was unexpected.

"Pardon me?"

Emma looked him in the eye, all fierce and determined. "Give me back Killian Jones. Right now."

"I'm Killian Jones, love. And I'm Captain Hook. One and the same." he sneered.

Emma grabbed his arm when he tried to turn around, pulling him back. "No, they're not. Because _Killian Jones_ wouldn't say these things to me, Killian Jones wouldn't hide himself from me, like a _coward_! The Killian Jones I know and love…would never do the things you're doing right now. So give him back." She was flushed with angry shame. She had just confessed something massive. She had just given him the one thing that could destroy her. Her heart.

And Killian realized that.

All the anger dissipated like an air bubble that got popped. All he saw, all he knew right now was her. He lifted his hand to cup her face. "Emma…" he murmured.

She smiled through sudden tears. "Yes, Killian, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

His hook arm went around her waist and he pulled her flush against him, crashing his lips to hers. She soothed all his aches just by kissing him back. "Emma, Gods, Emma, I'm so sorry." he breathed against her lips. All his father's words crossed his mind again.

Useless. Cruel. Worthless. Mistake. Waste of Space.

He had just proven his father right by almost hurting the one good thing in his life. "So sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so worthless."

Emma wrapped her arms around him and pulled him against her body, her entire being shaking and he could hear her sob. "Oh Killian, no. You're not worthless. Not at all. You've saved my life so many times, in so many different ways…you helped safe my son."

"But my father said…" he whispered against her shoulder.

"Well, no offense, but your dad is a great big bag of dicks." she said, and he had to laugh in spite of himself.

"None taken, love."

"Killian, you're the man who stole my heart. You. Nobody else. I made the mistake of falling in love with the wrong guy already. I'm not doing it again, which is why I know that you're not the wrong guy." She pushed him off, so that she could look him in the eye. He stared at her, disbelieving of her words, but so happy to be hearing them. She smiled, taking his hand and placing it directly over her heart. Killian felt her steady heartbeat beneath his palm, so strong. Like herself. "Feel that?" she whispered. He nodded. "It's yours. Killian, I've made my choice, and it's you. Actually, it wasn't even a choice at all. It has always been you, it was always meant to be you. You are worth so much, and just because your father says you're something, doesn't mean that you are. He doesn't even know you." Her fingers entwined with his over her heart, and she placed her other hand on his face. "I do."

Killian couldn't help but see blurry (he'd deny it if anyone ever asked, but he was alone with Emma, who he trusted with his vulnerability). "Emma, love." he whispered, gripping her hand tighter. "And what do you know?"

"I know that you're Killian Jones." she said simply. "I know that you're a _dashing rapscallion_ - " He laughed, and her eyes twinkled. " - and I know that you're a good man, who bad things have happened to. I know that you love me. I know that you would do anything to protect me, and make sure that I'm happy. And most importantly, I know that I love you. Every bit of you, every part, every dark corner…" She looked him straight in the eye. "…I love _you_."

Killian tried to hide the wetness leaking from his eyes as he pulled her in his arms and kissed her like it was both the first and the last time. He poured every ounce of love he had for her into it. He opened his heart completely for her. He didn't care now. She could take it and crush it, he didn't care. He would be happy to die, knowing that she loved him in this moment, right here right now, when he was at his weakest.

They broke apart after what felt like centuries. They were both breathless and flushed, but grinning like two teenagers. "Now," Emma said, "all we have to do is tell daddy dearest."

His eyes widened. "David will murder me."

Emma chuckled, grabbing his hand. "Nah. He won't. You're my pirate. I won't let him." She kissed his cheek then, and pulled him off his ship.

Killian felt happier, and even David's punch and threat did not make him any less so.


	11. The Beach

**Prompt over on Tumblr: Captain Swan: day alone out in the sun (can be on the beach or the deck of the jolly, or anywhere else). just them relaxing together.**

**Rated: K because fluffynesssss**

**A/N: Thank you for this lovely prompt. This may be the last one before the new episode *sweats nervously* I don't know if I can handle the feels that are coming...enjoy!**

* * *

Emma sighed the moment she felt the sun on her skin, and the salty air hit her nostrils. Yes. Sea. Beach. Finally. She ran down the dunes, into the sand, giddy as a schoolgirl when her bare feet touched the sand. Behind her, she heard the low laugh of her pirate. He was enjoying this as much as she was.

They'd both been wanting a few days off. Just sun and sea and relaxation. So they took it.

"Come on, Killian!" Emma yelled laughing. It turned into a squeal when two arms suddenly wrapped around her waist and lifted her off her feet. Killian was laughing into her ear as he spun her around, and Emma closed her eyes to feel the wind going through her hair. Then his lips were on hers, and she basked in his touch, his kiss, his scent.

"I love seeing you so elated, love." he whispered when he broke away from her for much-needed breath. "It's a beautiful sight to behold."

"You and your big words." Emma said, chuckling. "Come on, let's find a spot." Their fingers entwined and they crossed the beach together, Emma kicking up the sand as much as possible. She loved the feeling of the sand under her bare feet. It was like she was instantly more connected to the earth. Killian enjoyed the sun more, tilting his head back to catch more sunlight in his face.

"Oh, but I have missed this." he sighed, holding her close to him. Emma cocked her head to look at him. "The sun, the push and pull of the ocean...it is so very familiar."

"Home?"

"Once." he said, nodding. "But not anymore." He kissed her hand. "Now my home is with you."

Emma melted, smiling at him. "I love you, Killian." she said. It was surprising how easy admitting that came to her now. "Let's set up camp here." she said, and Killian dropped the bag he'd been carrying, before pulling Emma back in his arms.

"I love you, too, precious Emma." he whispered, kissing her deeply. Her stomach did a back flip. She loved it when he called her 'precious'. As if she was someone to be cherished deeply. On second thought, that was how he thought of her. Smiling, she pulled out the blankets and the towels and together they made a place for them to sit and enjoy the sun. Killian was the first to lie down, and he pulled her down unexpectedly, making her squeal and then laugh with excitement as she fell down on top of his chest. "I like your laugh. I do not hear it enough."

Emma smiled, pushing herself up to look at him. "Well, make me laugh more often then." she said, pressing a quick kiss on his lips.

His arms went around her waist, holding her close as he looked up at her. "I plan to."

Then his hand went into her hair at the back of her neck and he pulled her to him, lips meeting in a passionate kiss. They lost track of time in that kiss, only knowing what the other was giving. Love, lust, touches...Emma felt totally blissful.

She pulled her shirt over her head a while later, planning on tanning her white skin. Killian had lost his shirt the moment he had hit the beach. Her bikini top was black, covering nothing more than her breasts and with the way she caught Killian staring at her, she finally felt truly beautiful.

"I'm getting a bit jealous, love." Killian whispered as Emma sat back down on the blanket, her arms supporting her as she stretched her body towards the sun. His fingers ghosted her skin softly. "All this beautiful skin for everyone to see." His lips pressed against her stomach gently.

"Are you saying I can't wear a bikini because you get jealous?"

"Gods, no. Love, no, not at all! Please wear this more often! But I'm just a tad bit possessive."

"Well, you are prancing around shirtless 55 percent of the time."

He looks up, smirking. "Are you saying that you're jealous, Emma Swan?"

Emma tries to hide her blush, but he catches it anyway, judging by that infuriating smirk. "No, I'm not saying that."

"Mmm, love, somehow I don't believe you." he says, before rummaging around in the bag. "You said something about this stuff having to go on your skin?" He held out the sunscreen with a smile.

Emma smiled, flopping ever on her stomach. "Yes. You want to do my back?"

"Love..." he started, but Emma smacked his arm.

"No! No innuendos today, you promised!"

Killian laughed, squirting some of the sunblock on his hand and gently rubbing it onto her back. "Okay, love, I did promise." He started massaging her back then, and she moaned when his skilled fingers worked at the kinks in her back. "That's it, beautiful. Relax." he whispered.

After the little massage, she got out the book that she hadn't gotten around to reading yet, and put her head on his stomach. He chuckled, making her head bump up and down, and then he settled back, his hook arm behind his head and his good hand going through her hair gently while she read in the warm sun.

It was nice, it was good and perfect.

Both of them left feeling more relaxed than ever.


	12. Bed Hair

**Prompt over on Tumblr: **cs one sentence prompt: "My, my, you look quite lovely with such bed hair!"

**Rated: K for fluffy fluffiness**

**A/N: This thing kinda got a life of its own so it turned out a little broader than the focus of the sentence. I hope you like it anyway! Anyone got any prompts? Give 'em to me, I'm enjoying this so much! :D**

* * *

Emma woke up, her entire body buzzing. The sun was shining on her face, and she squinted against it. Then she noticed that the space beside her was empty, and she groaned. What was her better half up to _now_? She stretched her body, letting out a groan and then crawled out of bed to go find her partner in heroism.

She found only Henry in the kitchen, making some toast for himself. "Morning, kid."

"Hey Mom." he said, taking a bite.

"Slept well?"

Henry shrugged. "Was up until late, reading."

Emma shook her head. "I love that you read so much. But you need your rest."

Henry rolled his eyes as he finished his toast, and put the used things in the dishwasher. "Bye, Mom." he said, hugging her shortly before going off to school. Emma stared after him, shaking her head. Puberty was strong with this one. It had been a while since Emma had been able to say anything that resembled parenting to him without him snapping or just ignoring her.

It was endearing.

"Oh, and Mom?" Henry said, poking his head back in the door with a grin. "Killian said not to eat something."

So he had talked to her son and left? "Wait, why?"

"I don't know." Henry said, smiling brightly. "I think he has a surprise for you." He closed the door with that, after a cheerful 'bye Mom!'. Emma raised her brows, shrugged and began making some coffee. If she couldn't eat, she needed that. She snuggled up on the couch with her mug and took a deep breath.

She loved her free days. No sheriff duties, no savior duties (if times permitted it), no duties other than to relax and hang out with her pirate.

She finished her coffee, and padded over to the bedroom to fetch her book. She loved reading, and did it way too little. She spread out on the bed, the book propped up on her knees and she dove into the story.

"My, my, you look quite lovely with such bed hair."

His voice startled her from her fantasy world, and her book slid from her knees on the ground. She looked up, glaring at her pirate. "Bad hair?" she asked coolly.

Killian snickered. "Oh dear. No, _bed_ hair. As in, your hair is standing up in every direction but down."

Emma gasped, jumped up and ran to the bathroom followed by his chuckles. She groaned in horror when she saw her hair in the mirror. It was a right mess. Why hadn't Henry warned her?

Killian stood in the doorway, smiling at her horror. She didn't find it funny. "Come on, lass. I did say you looked lovely. I like it on you. It looks as if you're having your day off and you don't care about anything."

Emma just groaned. "I knew it was a bad idea to let you seduce me into bed before I brushed my hair out. You know how it gets when it's still damp!" She turned to him, a menacing look on her face.

"You are a very strong, independent woman. If you really had wanted to brush your hair first, you would've." he said with a smile that screamed love and affection.

He had a point. "Fine. But I'm still blaming you."

"Whatever you want, love, I don't mind. Now come on. I've brought you breakfast." His hand wrapped around hers and he pulled her out of the bathroom to the kitchen. Granny's best was set out on the table. Pancakes, toast, French toast, orange juice. It was all set out nice and elaborately on the dining table, with two red roses sitting in a vase on her side. "Happy Two-Year Anniversary, love." he whispered in her ear.

Emma stood for a moment, gaping at the romantic breakfast in front of her, and then she turned and flung herself around his neck. "I can't believe you remembered. So much has happened that _I_ didn't even remember."

Killian chuckled. "That's alright, sweetheart. I've been blessing every day that I've spent with you. Of course I remembered."

"I love you, Killian." she whispered, kissing him softly. "Tonight is on me. We're going out."

"As you wish." Killian said, stroking her hair. "Though I do advice you to brush your hair before we do. I love it, but we wouldn't want your friends thinking you've been thoroughly fucked."

Emma slapped his arm softly. "Shut up."

Killian laughed. "I love you with and without bed hair, Emma. You are always beautiful."

"Okay, enough with the romance, I might swoon." she said, breaking away from him to sit down at the table and digging into the wonderful breakfast.

"And I'd be right there to catch you if you do." he said, lifting his eyebrow at her before starting on his pancake as well.

Emma smiled. Of course he would. He always had been.

And he always would be.

* * *

**Review?**


	13. Kitten

**Prompt over on Tumblr: **CS prompt: Killian is jealous of the attention Emma gives to Henry's new pet (can be a cat or dog or something cute and cuddly). Emma finds it hilarious.

**Rated: K+ for fluff and a hint of smut but nothing but a hint**

**A/N: Thank you for this lovely lovely prompt, this was so fun to write! Enjoy!**

* * *

"You are so sweet." Emma whispered. "So sweet, and cuddly and attentive. I can't believe I didn't want to keep you. Aren't you a good boy, hmm? Yes, you are."

"Mom!" Henry called from the kitchen where he was washing the dishes. He sounded annoyed.

"Sorry, kid. I can't help it, he's just so damn cute!" She heard herself say it and bit her tongue. "You did not hear that!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Henry called back.

"Good."

"But can you please stop cuddling him, it's getting so annoying."

"Hey, you wanted him, now you've got me hooked, so don't blame me!" A groan sounded from the chair beside her, and she looked sideways with an amused smile. "Something wrong, Killian?"

"You're giving that blasted creature more attention than me." Killian said, his eyes large and puppy-dog like.

"Oh, for God's sake, Killian, it's a kitten!" Emma said, trying very hard to bite back her laughter. Captain Hook, the most fearsome pirate of the seven seas, was jealous. Of a cat. It was all highly amusing.

Killian scowled at the animal. "Cats disagree with me. They're nasty, mean creatures, that claw your eyes out if you're not careful. Plus, they've gained the attention and affection of a lass I've been trying to gain for months. It's not fair."

"You sound like a five year-old." Emma scolded with a grin.

The cat, affectionately called Captain Swan (Henry's idea, not hers, she thought it was endearing though), also know as Furball (Killian's word, not hers), suddenly jumped from her lap onto Killian's, who froze immediately. "Get that thing off." he whined.

Emma did no such thing. She crossed her arms and watched with an amused expression as the kitten started to climb up on Killian's arms as Killian did his very best to shake it off without hurting it. Bad idea. The kitten now hooked its nails into his skin, making him gasp in fury. Emma burst into laughter. She had never before seen such an amusing sight, and she wasn't about to stop it. A kitten scaling the big bad pirate's arm while the pirate war red with fury.

"Swan, I swear to God, get this blasted thing off me. right. now." Killian hissed, as Emma doubled over.

"Killian, just grab him by his neck. Only the skin, though!" Henry said from the kitchen door, his voice skillfully masking the laughter that was written all over his face.

Killian did as Henry suggested and the kitten immediately let go off him,going slack. The pirate sighed and dropped the cat onto his lap. "First you make my lass like you more than me. Then you dig your nails into my skin. You are the devil itself." he said sternly to the cat and he brought his face closer.

"Killian, if you only knew how ridiculous you sound. And look." Emma said breathlessly, her laughing fit still not over.

Killian looked up indignantly. "You have more attention to this furball than for me! I can be jealous!" He turned back to the kitten, about to give it another piece of his mind. Captain Swan moved in and its little tongue darted out to lick Killian's nose. This was Emma's entire undoing.

She rolled off the couch with laughter, and now Henry was letting free his laughter as well. Killian sighed deeply as he appraised the cat. "Fine, you win, infernal creature." He set the cat on the ground, and it immediately started exploring again. It was a curious cat. It fit right in.

Emma recovered enough to push herself back on the couch and she looked at Killian with a smirk. "Come on. Admit it. You think he's cute!"

Killian's eyes widened. "I will do no such thing!" he said, slightly offended as Emma laughed again. "Cute." he muttered.

"Okay, the dishes are done. Can I now go play with Roland?" Henry said, wiping his hands on his jeans and Captain Swan perched on his shoulder. Emma wondered how the cat managed to stay there, but it looked quite comfy.

"Of course, Henry. Have fun!" Emma said, and Henry sped off. Emma pushed herself off the couch and moved to stand in front of her pirate with an amused grin. Killian looked up with a sour expression. "You're being ridiculous."

"Am not." was his brilliant retort.

"Are too and don't deny it." she said, pushing his arms away and straddling his lap. His arms came around her waist out of habit, but he didn't look at her. She had to push up his face, and she kissed him softly. "That cat, cute as it may be, has nothing at all on you."

His signature smirk suddenly adorned his face again, and he pulled her hips tighter against his, making them both gasp as their crotches rubbed together. "Really, love? Why. don't. you. prove. it?" he whispered slowly, sensually in her ear, making shivers run down her spine. She leaned down and crashed her lips on his. He groaned, burying his hand in her hair to hold her there.

"Come to the bedroom then, pirate." she whispered. "I'll give you all the attention you so desire." She pushed off of him and walked to their bedroom, giving her hips an extra sway in them.

"You minx." Killian growled in her ear, and her heart skipped a beat. She hadn't heard him coming. His arms wrapped around her and he lifted her up, before carrying her over to the bed and depositing her on it. "Show me then." he said. With a smirk, she pulled him on top of her.

**—CS—**

Later, when they were a tangled mess of limbs, Emma traced her fingers over his chest and through that incredibly sexy chest hair. "Do you believe me now?" she said, still a little breathless from all the pleasure she gave and received in equal measure.

Killian tightened his arm around her and kissed her gently. "I think I do. But maybe you need to show me again."

She smirked. "As you wish, pirate."

* * *

**Review?**


	14. Nursery

**This one's for TinyLittleBows106 who prompted: 'Killian and Emma post birth of their child. Just Killian Emma and the baby alone in the room after the birth.'  
****Thank you for all these daddy!Killian feels! I hope you like it!**

**Rated: K**

* * *

"Welcome home, little one." Killian whispered, opening the door to the apartment and letting himself in. Emma followed closely, keeping her eye always on her child. Killian looked at his wife, and smiled. She was positively glowing, even after the 18 hours of torture she just went through. Gods, it had been hard to witness. He hadn't been able to do anything, couldn't protect her from the one thing that was mainly his doing.

But Emma wasn't angry or upset, or even grumpy. She was glowing with the happiness of new motherhood, and if he had to guess, he was too (with the happiness of new fatherhood obviously).

"So can I finally see the nursery?" Emma said, smiling as she wrapped her arm around his waist so that she could look at the tiny infant in his arms.

"Aye." Killian said. "David finished it last night while you were in the early stages." He looked down at his beautiful little girl. A daughter. He could not be happier. "You came a little early, princess." he coed, making Emma chuckle. "Ready?" he asked her, and she nodded excitedly.

Killian led her to the nursery that was once her own room when Snow and David were still living here, and opened the door. "Welcome."

Emma entered and gasped. She didn't even recognize the room anymore. It was a cacophony of colours and figures, and yet it wasn't crowded at all. It felt natural, calming. The ceiling was painted a dark blue, adorned with golden stars. The window wall was light blue like the sky, and someone had painted Snow and David's castle on it as well.

The wall where the crib stood was covered with a ship - she recognized it as the Jolly Roger immediately, and it sailed through open water and a colourful sky.

On the opposite side was a beautiful swan, graceful and royal in its posture, with a small hook painted on its wings.

Killian saw Emma's eyes fill up with tears. "Do you like it?"

"Like it? Killian, I adore it!" she said hoarsely. "It's so beautiful. You and David did this?"

"And Henry helped, too. He actually did the stars and the castle together with David. The lad has some skills." Killian watched in awe as a tear trickled down his wife's cheek. Not much could make Emma cry, but this was definitely one of them.

"I can't believe it. It's...wow."

"Emma Swan speechless, that is a first." he teased, and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." she retorted, punching his arm. Then she stepped closer again and they both looked at their baby. "She's beautiful."

"She's a grey-eyed devil." Killian said, smiling. "Just like her mum."

"Hey!" she objected.

"Devil in the best way. Come on, lass, a pirate and a savior as parents? Surely nothing but trouble can come from that." He smiled. "I, for one, cannot wait for any of it."

Emma broke out into one of her beautiful smiles. "You've got a point, pirate." She wrapped her arms around him, careful not to squish their daughter in the process, and they stood there for a long moment, enjoying the fresh parenthood. "You know, we still have to name her." Emma said. "We thought it would be a boy, we never even considered a girl."

"We can name her after your mother?"

Emma snorted. "Mary Margaret? No, thanks. What about your mother?"

His mother. He hadn't thought about her for a very long time, but he remembered her cleary. "Syrena?" he said unsure. He loved that name, but wasn't sure if it was alright for her. "We don't have to, of course," he rambled, when she stayed quiet for two seconds, "it was just a sugges-"

Emma planted a finger over his lips, effectively shutting him up and then smiled. "Syrena." she said, trying the name on her tongue. "I like it. I like it a lot. Syrena Jones. Now for a middle name..." She snapped her fingers. "Milah."

Killian's throat constricted. "Love, then it would only be a name related to my past."

"Oh?" Emma said. "Let me see. Syrena was my mother-in-law. I never met her, but I bet she was amazing. She sure did a good job raising her kid. And Milah is my son's grandmother, who also meant a great deal to my husband. I think the names are related to me just fine. Besides, I don't have any significant women in my life I want to name my child after." She looked up at him with a smile on her face that melted his heart. "If it's okay with you, I want her name to be Syrena Milah Jones."

Killian kissed her promptly. "It's more than okay with me. I love you, Emma Swan." He had always ignored the fact that she was technically a Jones now. He liked her own last name too much to simply drop it. No matter what, she would always be his Swan. "Syrena Milah Jones. Welcome to the family." he whispered to his daughter, who looked up at him with curious, bright grey eyes, just like her Mum's. "Hi. You're beautiful. Yes, you are."

He felt Emma's stare on him, and he looked back up. She was staring at him, completely happy and endeared, a smile on her face. "You're going to be the best father."

Killian smiled, and started to walk around. If this child were to ever gain a normal sleeping pattern, she had to go to sleep now. "I hope so, lass. I hope so."

After Syrena had quieted down enough, Emma asked if she could hold her, which Killian thought was a ridiculous question, because she was her mother, for God's sake! She didn't even have to ask. Gently, he laid Syrena in her mother's arms and gave her a kiss. Emma stared down at the little miracle in her arms in awe. "Syrena..." Emma said, and she smiled. "Your mother had a beautiful name, Killian. I wish she could've seen you now. She would've been so proud."

Killian had to swallow thrice to get rid of the lump in his throat, and he wrapped his arms around Emma's waist, holding her and their daughter close. "I love you. Both of you. And Henry. With all my heart. God's, it all feels like a dream. Three years ago I had nothing but my reputation. Now I have a beautiful wife," he kissed Emma's neck lovingly, "a beautiful daughter," he ran his hand over Syrena's head, "and a wonderful stepson. I couldn't be more happier. Thank you, for giving all of that to me."

Emma's shoulders shocked once, and she sniffed. "You are too much." she said, laughing. "Always making me cry..."

Killian smiled. "Come on, lass. Let's put her to bed so we can get some sleep. We haven't had any since yesterday morning."

Emma nodded, and walked over to the crib - a beautiful wooden crib - and put Syrena down. The girl stirred but didn't wake. "Sleep well, my beautiful girl." she whispered.

Killian kissed the top of her head."Sweet dreams, Princess."


	15. It's True Love

**Prompted on Tumblr: can u do a captain swan prompt about emma finding out that the wicked witch has hook and goes to get him back even though its a trap but goes anyways? also a sleeping curse and tlk**

**A/N: Okay I'm sorry this took so long sweetie, but I had a bit of trouble and it kinda took a life of its own. I hope you like it!**

**Rated: K+**

* * *

"Emma, you can't just up and leave like this!" David grabbed her arm and pulled her back quickly, making her whirl around angrily, throwing him one of her mother's death glares that made him back off immediately.

"Can't I? Watch me!" she shouted, making a beeline for the door. Her mother was looking desperately at her husband, who rushed forward.

"Emma, it's a trap!" he tried, but Emma just laughed as she shrugged on her leather jacket.

"I know. And I don't care." With that, she left the apartment, rushing to the woods behind the town, the toll bridge her destination.

That bitch. That stupid, cruel, vicious bitch. Nobody takes Emma's loved ones away. No one. No matter if you're a witch with a green skin. Emma was going to murder the witch. She sure felt up to it.

Her heart was beating a mile per minute, her eyes searching for somebody. God, if she'd harmed him…

When she arrived at the toll bridge, she saw nothing at first, so she waited until her eyes had adjusted somewhat. Then she saw him, and she knew it was a trap, knew that the moment she'd come closer she'd be trapped as well, felt the magic crackling through the air.

She didn't need a second to consider. She rushed over to the place where he was lying, gasping. "Hook!" she said, desperately as she felt a force field pull up around her. "Hook, wake up!" He didn't even flinch. He was scarcely breathing. Scarcely, so at least he was still alive.

"He won't wake, sweetheart." Emma turned her head to find the Wicked Witch standing right behind her. "He's under a Sleeping Curse."

Emma's eyes turned back to Hook's face. Sleeping Curse? Like Henry had been under? And Snow? There was only one way out of that… "Why?" she whispered. "Why would you do that? And…how?! He would have to have taken it willingly. He'd never do that."

The Witch cackled. "Oh dear, but he would! The moment I threatened to rip out your heart and crush it right in front of your family, he took it. Didn't even hesitate." Her wicked smile was sickening.

"Ho-_Killian_, please." she whispered, ignoring the Witch. "Wake up. It's me. You always want to make me happy, always want to save me. So save me now. Wake up." But she knew it wouldn't work. "Wake him up. Now. Whatever you want, I'll do it, just wake him up." she said to the Witch, who just laughed.

"You know what you have to do to wake him up. I can't, unless he's my true love, but somehow I doubt that."

"You BITCH!" Emma screamed. "What do you want?"

"I want everything Regina has."

"And what do you need me for?" Emma snapped.

The Wicked Witch laughed again, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Honey, I'm just trying to find you weakness. I just hit two birds with one stone. I found his. And yours. That'll be very useful later." Green smoke enveloped her, and Emma turned back to Hook, caressing his head in her hands. "Oh, and one more thing." Suddenly, the green freak was in front of her, plunging her hand into her chest. Emma gasped. "I may need this later."

"Oh, for God's sake, you Evil Witches never do your research." Emma said, and she focussed all of her heart on Henry, her parents…and Hook. The Wicked Witch screamed as a powerful force threw her back. "Love is strength. My heart cannot be taken, because I am the product of True Love."

The Witch scowled and vanished properly this time, and Emma now focussed completely on her pirate. "Hook, wake up!" She wouldn't succeed this way. There was only one way to wake him. "You stubborn idiot, why did you have to be so damn heroic?" she growled. She stared down at him for a long time, trying to gather her thoughts. "I'm scared, Killian." she suddenly whispered. "I'm scared that this won't work, and that you'll never wake again. I'd lose you. I don't want to lose you ever again. But I'm also scared to death that this will work. It'd mean that we are meant to be, and I don't know if I can face that reality already." She bit her lip. One fear. She had to get over one fear. Was her own fear worth risking his life?

Honestly?

Of course not.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this." Emma said, tears threatening in her voice. Then she bent over and kissed Hook's lips softly. It was like everything suddenly clicked inside her.

A rush went through her, outwards into the world and her hair was lifted up by a gush of wind. Just like with Henry. Did that mean…?

"Well, this is a nice way to wake up."

Emma gasped audibly, and opened her eyes to see Hook opening his eyes lazily and smirking at her. "It worked." she whispered. But that meant… "Oh God."

"I knew you could do it." Hook said, lifting his hand to touch her hair gently. "Somehow, I knew you'd wake me up."

"Why would you do that?" Emma whispered, leaning her forehead on his chest, breathing out her nerves.

"She was going to rip your heart out. Crush it in front of your family. I couldn't let that happen."

Emma breathed out a laugh. "She can't take my heart."

"Then she would've cursed you. Somehow she'd kill you, and it killed me to think about it." he whispered, stroking the back of her head gently.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a pirate, you know that?" she said, lifting her head. "Always the hero. Always trying to save me."

"Even the Saviour needs to be saved sometimes." He sat up, hauling her up with him, and she gazed at him. He was being absolutely honest. He didn't even consider his own safety, only ever hers, and he'd taken that damn curse. He hadn't even been sure True Love's Kiss would've worked.

"You're insane, you know that." she said, before pulling him into a hug again. His arms came around her waist.

"Perhaps." he murmured against her shoulder. "But I took a leap of faith. Something you should do more often."

"You thought I could wake you up?"

"Aye. I have yet to see you fail, love." Hook said, repeating his same words from Neverland.

"I did, though." Emma murmured, making Hook look sceptical. "I forgot you."

He smiled at that, stroking her face. "Trust me, love. That wasn't failure. You had the first peaceful year in years. Even though it was based on a lie, you were happy, you made a life for yourself. That's pretty impressive."

His touch felt nice, and she closed her eyes, leaning into it. "Thank you."

"I think we're pretty much even by now, love. C'mon, let's go back to town, let everyone know we're still alive." He helped her to her feet after she nodded, and Emma didn't know why or how, but they walked back with their fingers entwined tightly

Snow and David pretty much attacked them with hugs first, and then with yelling, before allowing them to tell the story, when they returned. They listened in awe, gasping when Emma's heart nearly got taken, and smirking when True Love's Kiss worked.

"Emma Swan, you've been foolish and stupid and I'm extremely cross." Snow said, before hugging her again. "But I'm glad you found your True Love."

Emma suppressed a shudder. She wasn't quite ready to admit the undeniable truth. Hook was her True Love. It felt…wrong but at the same time so right. They have made a good team from the start. He's never lied to her, contrary to someone else who claimed to love her. He saved her. Time and time again, he sacrificed everything for her.

"Well, we're off. Tink is watching Henry, but we're going to see if everything's alright." David said, wrapping his arms around his wife. "I think you two need to talk."

Behind her, Hook shuffled his feet nervously. He was just as nervous for the coming conversation as she was. "Okay." she said, smiling. "Be careful with my baby brother, okay, mom?" Snow beamed, before she and David left the apartment, leaving her and Hook behind in an uncomfortable silence.

"Lass, I've just woken up from a sleeping curse, and I feel a bit faint. Mind if I sit down?"

Emma shook her head that she didn't mind, and Hook took a seat on the couch, sighing when his body finally relaxed. "Do you want something to drink? Water? Coffee? _Rum_?"

"No, love, I'm fine. Come sit down with me. We've got a lot to talk about, I wager." Hook murmured. Emma, no longer able to find a good excuse to postpone this any longer, sat down next to Hook. "So…" he said awkwardly.

Emma swallowed. "Hook, I - "

"Love, wait. Before you say anything, I want to try something." He sat up straight. "Stop me if you don't want me to continue." he whispered, before his hand snaked into her neck and he pulled her gently to him, placing a gentle, loving kiss on her lips.

This one was different from the one in Neverland. That one had been charged with adrenaline and passion. This one was sweet, careful even, as if he was trying not to cross any of her boundaries. She sighed into the kiss, again feeling like everything just clicked inside her. Everything seemed so simple, like this.

He broke away with a deep satisfied sigh. "Now say what you have to say."

Emma blinked. Say? She had something to say, something important…right, True Love's Kiss had worked on them. "Eh…yes, ehm…" she stuttered, not sure where begin.

"Mind if I…use my own super power of reading you like an open book?" Hook asked, and when she nodded at him to proceed, he looked at her, making sure she could see his eyes. He didn't want to make her think he was lying. "You're scared. You think if you allow yourself to love again, you're going to get hurt, just like with Neal. You think that, like everyone else, in the end I will leave as well. How am I doing so far?" Emma just nodded, fighting back tears as hard as she could. She would not cry. "Well, I'm telling you right now that that is not going to happen. I will never leave you, will never hurt you, I will never let you go. If only you let me in. And that doesn't have to be now," he continued when she opened her mouth, "I've waited a whole year without you. I can wait forever if that's what it takes. But I promise you right now that I'll do everything in my power to protect you, to love you, to cherish you like you deserve. You don't have to be afraid anymore, Emma. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Never say never." Emma murmured, staring at her hands, her heart beating a mile per minute. He had just put his heart out in the open for her to take and do with it as she will. He had just vowed never to hurt her like Neal did. She was unsure how to respond to that. "But I'm so bro-_ken_." she said, a sob breaking the last word.

Hook chuckled. "Emma, you're talking to Captain Hook. What do you think I am?"

He had a point. She knew of Milah and what had happened with her, knew a bit of Liam. He had lost people, too. She wasn't the only one who was abandoned. He could understand her like no one could. "I don't know if I'm ready."

"You don't have to be." Hook stroked her face gently, and then lifted her chin to meet her eyes. His blue eyes were honest, sincere, loving. "But why deny yourself your own happiness? Your True Love is throwing his heart at your feet. Why wait?"

"Because Neal, my parents…they all took a piece of my heart when they left me. And I - " she'd started crying now, tears blurring her sight. " - I don't know if I can ever get them back enough to love you. Because I want to." There. She'd said it.

"Take them back then. Take those pieces back and put your heart back together. Not for me. But for you. You deserve everything. And it's unfair if you let yourself be stopped by your own broken heart."

His words were touching her heart in the deepest of places, and she broke down. She could, too. She didn't have to hide from him. His arms came around her and pulled her close, letting her cry against his chest, stroking her hair gently and whispering the same words over and over. "_I love you_."

And she realized that she loved him, too. So, so very much. But she couldn't…she couldn't tell him. What if he'd run?

_He wouldn't,_ argued her rational voice.

_He will,_ whispered Neal. _They all do._

She clenched her eyes shut, she didn't want to hear any of it. She just wanted peace. With her past, with herself. She wanted to move on. She could do that with Hook. She could at least try.

"You're right." she suddenly said. "You're so completely right, I do deserve more." She looked up at him, and he gazed back, slightly confused. "Can I - ? I just - Killian, I want to move on. From Neal, from my past. I want to start over. Will you help me do that?"

Hook - no, _Killian_ smiled. "I'll always be right here, Emma. Always and forever, until you send me away."

_See? He'll stay._

Emma believed him. He wasn't lying. "Then kiss me. I don't have the courage to make the first - " she was cut off by his lips covering hers in gentle passion. It overwhelmed her, but calmed her at the same time. She felt like coming home. His hand came up in her hair, caressing it gently while his arm came around her waist and he pulled her closer. She pressed her body against his willingly, letting herself melt into his embrace and letting in his love.

He pulled away to catch his breath, but he stayed close, leaning his forehead to hers, his eyes closed. "Emma Swan, you have taken my heart and I will never leave you." he whispered. "I'm yours."

Emma wrapped her arms around him, and they sat on the couch for what felt like an eternity.

And Emma was, for the first time in her life, completely at peace.

* * *

**Prompts? Review? Please? :)**


	16. Pink Dress

**4UISUNI2 prompted: Hook sees Emma in a dress for the first time.**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**A/N: Yeah. Fuck. This isn't even about the dress anymore. It got way deeper, but I've learned to go with my CS muse. I hope you like it anyway. The dress is a part of it though.**

* * *

Gods, he was bored.

Killian leaned against the bar in the Rabbit's Hole, letting his eyes roam over the crowd of people, and saw nothing that peaked his interest. Nothing that made him want to be here.

They had defeated the Wicked Witch, had send her back to Oz, and now everyone was celebrating. And while he was in a celebrating mood, he certainly did not want to do that with these people, half of whom he didn't even know.

He wanted to talk to Emma. He was infinitely worried about her, hadn't seen her since the final fight. She'd taken one look at him, and had fled. No one but her dad had seen her since then, and he didn't let anyone near her.

He ordered another rum to drown out his feelings. He wanted to be there for her, to save her like she saved all of them. He knew she needed someone, and doubted if her father was enough.

He slammed the glass down and turned back around, glancing over the crowd again, hoping for those beautiful blonde tresses...no such luck. She probably wasn't coming either. She was most likely holed up in her apartment, nice and warm, and _he couldn't help her_. It drove him mad.

He hadn't even noticed that David had joined him at the bar, looking at him with a funny expression. "She's fine, you know." he said, making Killian jump. "Emma. She's fine."

Killian snorted. "Dave, no offense, but if Emma says that she's fine, it more often than not means that she is in fact not fine."

David's eyebrows shot up in surprise, his mouth opening and closing three times before he got his mind straight. "How come you know her so well?"

Killian shook his head, avoiding the Prince's eyes. "I just do. I don't know. Neither of us do, actually."

David smiled a little. "It's like all her walls are transparent to you, right?"

That made Killian glance at him shortly. "Aye. How did you know?"

"It works that way with me, too. With Snow, I mean. She can lie all she wants; I always know."

That got to Killian. David and Snow White belonged together, they were True Loves...surely that didn't mean... "Hmm." he just said.

"You know she asks about you. Every day. She wakes up, and the first thing she does is call me to ask if you're okay. And again before she goes to sleep." David told him, catching Killian's interest. She worried about him? "She isn't ready to see you, or anyone, yet. But if she is...I think she'll come to you first."

Killian blinked furiously. She worried about him. She asked how he was. "So only you and the lad are allowed to see her, then?"

David nodded. "Snow, too. I've tried to get Jiminy over the threshold so he can help her process everything. But she threatened with a few nights in the cell, so I backed off." He smiled proudly, even though Killian knew he'd hoped the cricket could help her. "She's so like her mother."

Killian chuckled, recognizing his Swan's stubbornness. It was good to know she still had it. That the war at least did not take everything from her. "I hope she'll come out soon." he confessed.

"So do I." David nodded.

They fell silent, both thinking about Emma, both a little sad that she'd walled herself off from everyone.

Suddenly, excited chatter filled the room, making Killian look up curiously. The crowd in front of him was parting, as if they were letting someone pass through them. Killian frowned, what was going on? The last few people parted, revealing to him the source of the buzz. His breath caught in his throat.

It was Emma.

In the most stunning garment he had ever seen on her.

A beautiful pink dress, fitted snugly around her body, showing off all her assets. Her hair was curled - could it do that? - and her grey eyes were bright and signing when they landed on him. He must've looked like some lovestruck fool, because her smile brightened, and she made her way over to him. She looked fine. She looked more than fine, she looked amazing.

"Killian," she greeted, her voice warm and clear.

"Emma, love..." he said. "You look beautiful."

Emma blushed heavily, looking down at her dress and killer heels. "You think so?" she said, sounding unsure.

"Love, you're a menace. You could stop a truck with how you look right now." he said, conjuring his signature smirk and taking her hand to kiss it lightly. "How are you, Emma?"

Her smile faltered a bit. "I'm...getting there. I'm sorry I haven't...been around lately. I had a lot to think about."

Killian lifted his hand to gently brush her hair out of her face. "Don't apologize for that, love. It's all right."

Her smile brightened, a blush of pleasure appearing on her face. "How have you been, Killian?" she asked, ordering a rum of her own with a wave of her hand.

"Dealing in my own way."

"Rum?" she asked, a glint in her eyes, and Killian laughed while he waved for a refill. She knew him too well.

"Aye. A lot of rum." he said, winking at her over his glass.

She smiled, raising her own glass for a toast. "Here's to us." she whispered, and Killian swore his knees went weak a bit. "To our strength, our weakness, and our utter persistence to always save each other." She clinked her glass to his, and they downed the drink. Killian felt the sudden urge to grin uncontrollably. Here Emma was, alive and well, drinking rum with him, while she looked like the most beautiful woman on earth.

"Care for a dance, milady?" Killian asked, searching deep for his Navy teachings, and he offered her his hand. Emma stood frozen for a moment, her eyes wide with surprise, before she wiped it away and replaced it with a gracious smile worthy of the princess she way.

"I'd love to." She placed her hand in his, and allowed him to pull her to the center of the room. "Where did you learn how to dance like this?" she asked, after she'd wrapped her arm around his shoulder and he had pulled her close with his hook on her back and his hand in hers.

"I was in the Royal Navy, love. It was required."

Emma breathed out a laugh, that turned into a squeal when he spun her around and then pulled her against him a bit rougher than was strictly necessary. "Wow." she breathed.

"Emma, you're so beautiful."

Emma cast her eyes down, blushing heavily. "Killian, I - "

"I know that it's hopeless, because you belong with Neal, and you have Henry and I'm just a one-handed pirate...but I've just seen you in a dress for the first time. And it took my breath away. You take my breath away, Emma Swan."

At this point, he felt Emma trembling, as if she was holding back some kind of emotion. "Neal wants us to get back together." she whispers.

Killian's heart turned to stone. His entire posture changed; his muscles tensed, his brows furrowed...all the signs of a wall building. "Oh, I see. Well, I hope you two will be very happy together." He released her, and stepped back. "Have a nice party, Princess." He turned on his heels and started towards the door. He heard her call his name, but he ignored her. He was going to set sail as soon as humanly possible, and he would never come back. Ever.

"KILLIAN JONES, YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!" Her angry voice sounded above all the chatter and the music, and everything fell silent. Killian had reached the door, but stopped. He knew that voice. If he so much as toed out of line right now, he'd be in bigger trouble than ever. He turned, and saw that the entire crowd had parted ways, and Emma was standing where he'd left her, looking like the sea in a rough storm; wild, dangerous, _beautiful_. "I said he wanted us to get back together. If you stop feeling sorry for yourself for two seconds, maybe you'll let me finish what I was about to say." Killian sighed, nodding. She deserved that, at least. She started walking towards him slowly, her eyes trained on his and she looked every bit the avenging angel she could be. "I never said that _I_ wanted to get back together with _him_. He came to me this morning, begging at first, then yelling because 'we owed it to Henry'." She scoffed at the memory. "I told him that I owed it to myself to move on, to be happy again, and that I could not do either one of those things with him." She was almost in front of him now, her eyes open and honest. She was opening herself up to him, and everyone was watching, and she didn't care. "He was so angry. But I felt better, because I could finally move on. And I realized that I wanted only one person to help me do that." She stopped, now so close that he could feel her heat, could count the tiny freckles on her nose, could smell her intoxicating scent. "You." she said.

Killian's breath caught, for the second time this evening.

His heart was beating quite quickly, his blood rushing in his ears, and he had only one wish. To wrap his arms around her waist, pull her closer and kiss her senseless.

"It's why I came here tonight. To move on. To find my own happiness, with you." she whispered, her voice hoarse. "That is, if you still want me."

Killian knew what a privileged man he was. For Emma Swan to admit something from the heart, so out in the open and with the entire town watching...it was probably a one-time thing, but he didn't need more times for this. Just this once was enough. "Gods, love." he whispered, grabbing her hips, pulling her close against him and crashing his lips over hers. "Of course I want you, I always want you, in every way imaginable."

Emma smiled against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back with the fire to match a thousand stars. Killian felt like coming home, her arms his safe haven, her lips his salvation, her heart simply his. Just like his heart, and everything else, was hers.

The crowd suddenly burst into wild applause, making them break away with a gasp. They'd forgotten they weren't alone. Chuckling, he brushed her hair away from her face. "I like the curls."

"I'm going to start doing that more often." she admitted.

"What do you say we enjoy one more dance, before we head home so I can strip that marvelous dress from your body and have my wicked way with you?" he murmured with a cocky grin on his face. Emma's face lit up with a smile.

"Okay." she said, taking his hand. "Take me to the stars, Captain Jones."

"Yes, ma'am." he said, smirking while guided her to the dance floor while everyone went back to their own dancing.

In the back, he saw her father smiling approvingly.

* * *

**Review please?**


	17. Bologna

**This was prompted by shophiescastle: Can you do a one shot of Hook getting his bologna in jail or Emma giving Hook a bologna sandwich?**

**A/N: I combined the two ;) I had some trouble doing this, I'm not good at awkward :/ I hope you like it anyway!**

**Rated: K+**

* * *

"What the bloody hell is this?" Killian growled, throwing the piece of meat he got back down on his plate, looking up at the guard that just handed him this pathetic excuse for food.

"Bologna. It's food. You eat it."

Well, that sounded familiar. He hated this world's food, was utterly done with everything about it. He even longed for those icky fish in the Neverland sea. Everything was better than this.

"I will not eat this!"

The guard chuckled, crossing his arms. "You will."

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" Killian said indignantly.

"You're an harasser that picked on the wrong girl. Pick on Emma, and you pick on New York's finest."

Killian couldn't help but smile. Emma had made quite a name for herself, he felt a little bit proud. "I'm not an harasser, I just need her to remember me! Her old life."

The guard scoffed. "Are you saying Emma Swan, the best bail-bonds person we have ever had, is suffering from amnesia?" Killian just looked at him blankly. "Oh come on, you don't know what amnesia is?"

"No - listen, you've got to get me out of here! It's a matter of life and death!"

The guard just laughed, shaking his head. "No, I have to make sure you eat that. So either you do, or I will convince the district attorney that you're insane, and they will lock you up in a mental institution." Killian didn't know what a district attorney was, but he understood mental institutions.

He was not going to be locked away.

Reluctantly, he took a bite and almost gagged. It was the most detestable stuff he'd ever eaten. The guard just looked on, grinning at his pain. "There's a good boy."

Killian felt miserable.

Killian opened his eyes, feeling groggy with sleep. He had just been shaken awake violently by Henry, who had a major smile on his face, and ordered him to come to the kitchen for breakfast.

Spitfire indeed.

Killian slid into some decent clothes (that for once covered his entire upper body) and padded barefoot after Henry. Emma was already seated, wearing a grin that screamed 'trouble' and he wondered what the two had been up to now.

Since he'd moved in, he'd quickly grown used to the occasional prank Henry and Emma would pull on him. He didn't trust their looks now. They'd done something. He knew they did.

He sat down across from Emma, studying her closely. She looked up, smiling brightly at him. "What?" she said, her voice way too innocent. Henry took a seat next to her, the same grin on his face.

"You've done something." he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"No, I didn't." she said, her eyes gleaming.

Killian shook his head. did something, no doubt in his mind. Keeping his eye on her, he took the sandwich from his plate and took a bite.

Gagging, he threw the sandwich back and spit the one bite he took back onto the plate. "What the blazes...?!" he shouted while Emma and Henry were doubled over with laughter. "Did you put bologna on this sandwich?!"

Emma could only nod, putting her head in her arm and laughing. Killian couldn't stop the grin from breaking out into his face. Despite everything, he loved hearing Emma laugh so freely. It always put his anger back in its cage.

"You will pay for that, you know." he said. "Both of you."

Emma hiccupped and recovered enough to say, "I'm sorry, Killian, that was a bit mean. Let me make you a new one." She was already rising, but Killian stopped her.

"One, I don't trust you right now. And two, I can do that perfectly fine." he said, and went to the kitchen to make a new breakfast that he did like. There was still a smile on his face. Emma's laughter was one of the most beautiful things, it never ceased to amaze him, and if it were up to him, he'd never stop hearing it.

"It was my idea, by the way." Killian turned to see Henry standing in the kitchen, a guilty look on his face.

"I know, lad." Killian said, matter-of-factly, ruffling the boy's hair. "And I'll make you pay, don't worry." He left the kitchen at that, rejoining Emma at the table. "And you," he said to Emma, "even your cursed you knew I hated bologna. You are an evil creature, love."

Emma smirked. "Why, thank you. I do try."

Killian leaned forward, whispering to her, "And I will make you suffer for what you did tonight. Slowly, and torturously." He smirked when he saw her shiver.

Tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

**Review? Prompt?**


	18. Battle Field

**Prompt from a guest who golds themselves Shay: After the battle with the WW is over and Emma starts to panic when she can't find him. Hours pass and she finds his wounded body and takes him to the hospital.**

**Rated: T to be safe. Mentions of a major character death and lots of dead bodies. Other than that, lots of angst, bit of fluff, and major daddy!charming feels :)**

**A/N: I hope you like it love, and I'm already doing your second prompt as well ;)**

* * *

The dust settled pretty slowly after the Witch was gone. Emma wandered the battle field (she hated saying it, but it was what it was), empty and broken and exhausted. She couldn't cry over the bodies she saw scattered across the field. Nameless and people she knew, it didn't matter. They were all dead, they were all slaughtered in this stupid battle.

Neal.

Henry'd lost his father.

She'd lost her spirit.

Seeing and participating in a battle is somewhat different than hearing about it on the news, or reenacting one in a game with Henry. It broke you. It destroyed you. All the blood you saw, all the horrors...it would never be erased.

Emma didn't know she could handle it.

Which is why she had thrown up a wall again. Her heart was completely disconnected from the rest of her. She didn't even need to take it out. She was far too skilled for that.

One of the dwarves was lying at her feet, still and dead, his eyes staring into space...a monkey's tail still coming from his behind. Someone from her side had slain him. All because he had been an unwilling slave to the Witch. Emma gasped as her heart sprang against its imaginary confines, giving her a jolt of pain. It was all so horrible.

"Emma!" She spun around and saw her father running towards her.

The sheer relief of seeing him alive and well, made her utter the word she had dreaded for so long, the moment he wrapped his arms around her. "Dad." She buried her face in his shoulder and inhaled his scent. It smelled like home. She should've been brought up with this scent. Should've been calling him dad for all her life. It should've all been different.

"Emma, are you okay?" he whispered in her hair, cradling the back of her head like he always did. It felt so comforting.

"No." Emma murmured.

"Are you hurt?" Worry flooded David's voice.

"No, dad..." Emma sighed.

David nodded. "I know. I know, sweetie, I know." He held her close to his chest. "It's over now."

"What about mom? And James?" She found that she had no trouble calling them mom and dad anymore. It was as if this battle broke that final wall she'd held up against them.

"They're fine. They're both perfectly okay."

"What about Henry? And Hook?"

David sighed. "Henry is fine, since Neal he's remembering more and more. But Hook..." His tone made Emma freeze. Oh God...he was dead. He had been killed and she hadn't been there to save him. "Hook's missing. We can't seem to find him anywhere."

Missing.

Not dead.

But still gone. She had to find him. "Dad, I gotta go." she said, breaking away from her father's comforting embrace and looking at him. "I have to find him."

To her surprise, David simply nodded. "I know." he said, smiling. "If he's out there, you'll find him." She threw him a grateful look, then turned and started running.

"Hook!" she yelled. She darted through the battle field, overturning every body, but knowing they weren't him before she'd even touched them, calling his name again and again while silent tears slowly dripped down her cheeks.

Neal she could handle. Sort of.

But if _he_ was dead...she wouldn't be able to handle it. She couldn't even think about it without feeling like falling into a black pit. She'd be lost without him.

"Hook!" she screamed. She'd scoured the entire field, had turned over all the bodies, _twice_, but no Hook. Oh God, she couldn't begin to think about what happened to him. The options were far too horrible. She spun around, desperately searching for another place where he could be. Her eyes fell on the forest and - wait, the _woods_. The only place she hadn't looked and she was looking right at it.

She ran as fast as her tired legs could carry her, ignoring shouts of the survivors for her help. David would deal with it. She knew he would. She darted into the woods, disappearing between the trees, and suddenly silence overcame her. Except for the rustling of leaves and cracking of trees, she heard absolutely nothing. "Hook?" she tried, her voice sounding far too loud in this tranquil place, and she cringed. How was she ever going to find him here? She should've brought Ruby. "Hook!"

She walked through the forest slowly, taking everything in, listening to the smallest noise, and she did it for hours on end, until suddenly, she heard a faint echo of a voice. A voice that called a name. _Her_ name. "Hook?!"

"Em-Emma!" She heard it clearly now. He sounded weak, and injured, but determined to get to her.

"Hook, don't move, I'm coming!" she yelled, and she started to race towards the voice. Through the bushes in the distance, she heard rustling and the cracking of twigs, as if something large and clumsy was coming through there. "Stop moving, you idiot!"

But of course he didn't listen, and he came stumbling out of the foliage, looking like he went through hell and back. Maybe he did. Emma had never run so fast as she did now, focussing on nothing but getting to her pirate. "Emma!" he exclaimed tiredly, his eyes lighting up the moment he saw her. He collapsed against her the moment she reached him, his arms wrapping around her, and she wrapped hers around him as well. "Thank heavens you're alright." he murmured, while she guided him to the ground, cradling him in his arms. "I thought - " he gasped at some unidentified pain, and Emma could feel the blinding panic coursing through her. "I thought I'd lost you, love."

Emma kissed his forehead, comforting him. "I'm fine. I'm fine, I'm okay, don't worry about me. What happened to you?"

"Monkeys...some guards...the Witch herself graced me with her presence at one point." He literally had to force the words out of his throat, it hurt him to speak. "Is she...? What happened?" he said, while trying to sit up.

"Shh, shh." Emma said, her voice shaking. "It's okay, it's over, she's gone, back to Oz for good. Just stop moving, Hook." She fumbled for her phone, but it was gone, lost in the fight no doubt. Damn it. "I've got to get you to the hospital."

"Emma, it's no use."

"Stop talking like that, I swear I will kill you myself once you've recovered."

He laughed at that, wincing and grabbing his side as he did. "Oh lass, always so fierce. It would be a privilege, being killed by you. I know of worse ways to go."

"Shut up, Hook." She concentrated hard on her goal, like Regina taught her. Getting Hook to the hospital. She couldn't carry him, but her magic could. A simple levitation spell would do the trick.

"What are you doing, love - _whoa_!" Suddenly he was floating 3 feet in the air, suspended and unable to move. It would've looked rather comical if he hadn't been badly injured. With sheer willpower, she started to push him forward as quickly as possible. "Emma - this is amazing - how did you...?"

Emma laughed a bit, a humorless laugh filled with fear. "Even at death's doorstep, he still won't shut up even if it could save his bloody life." She rolled her eyes at him as he smirked. It didn't quite reach his eyes though.

"Well, you did catch me off guard." he murmured. Emma rolled her eyes again, but didn't respond, knowing that if she kept talking, so would he. They fell into a long silence, in which she walked through the woods and the battle field to the hospital that was probably swamped. But Killian needed help, or he would die, and she'd be damned if she let that happen. "Love, I'll be all right." he whispered suddenly as they moved down the main street to the hospital.

"Shush."

"I will. I promise. It's okay to let me go."

Emma stopped in her tracks for a second before pushing him forward harder than before. "You're delusional. Shut up."

"Emma, this is exhausting you, you have to let me go."

"I'll die before I do!" Emma growled at him, gritting her teeth as she pushed him ahead of her with all she had. Yes, this was exhausting, draining, pulling at all her resources to keep him afloat.

"Emma..." Killian said, his voice soft, full tenderness and love, and Emma felt new strength flow into her. Just a few more minutes. "Gods, I love you." he murmured, and she felt more than saw him slip out of consciousness.

"Hook! Stay with me!" she yelled, and her power left her completely, both of them collapsing to the ground. She crawled over to him, cradling him in her lap. "Don't leave me, too. Not you." she whispered, her voice breaking over her tears that slipped down her cheeks and dripped on his. Suddenly, she felt like the lost little girl she used to be so long ago. She couldn't do anything. She couldn't save him. She cried out the only name that felt right at the moment, the only person that could help her, "DAD! DAD, PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE!" Not a minute later, she heard footsteps come closer and to her relief, she saw David come towards her, a frantic look on his face with a couple of paramedics behind him.

"Emma!" David fell to his knees, pulling her in his arms. "It's okay, I've got you, I'm here, sweetie, I've got you." She cried against his chest, finally able to feel a father's embrace, and revel in it.

"I can't lose him. Not him. Please, dad, don't let him die." she sobbed.

David kissed the top of her head, and then looked at the paramedics who were inspecting Hook. One of them smiled at them. "He's going to be fine. Suffered blood loss and some head trauma, but nothing that rest and a blood transfusion can't fix. We'll take him to the hospital to find out his blood group."

Emma nearly screamed with relief. He was going to be okay. He'd live. "Oh God..." she murmured against David's shirt.

"He'll be fine, Emma. He's going to be okay." David whispered in her ear, while stroking her hair gently. "He's not going anywhere. He's too stubborn to leave your side." That made Emma laugh a little, because it was true. Just like her, he was stubborn as fuck and he would do anything to stay with her.

"Thank you, dad. For hearing me. For coming for me when you did." she whispered.

"You're my little girl. You may not be so little anymore, but you'll always be that baby I almost died for to protect. And I'll always hear you. I'll always find you. Our family always does, remember?" He hugged her tightly, before helping her up and taking her to the hospital where Whale was already busy on Hook.

"Does someone have blood type B positive?" he yelled, and Emma dove into her memories, trying to recall her blood type. Something with an A. So that's not good.

"I do!" David said to everyone's surprise. "I do, take my blood."

"Dad..." Emma said, grabbing his arm. He smiled at her.

"It's gonna be fine, sweetheart. We'll both be okay." That's when he and Killian got hurried off to some operating room. Emma felt numb as she watched them leave, and all the what-ifs shot through her mind. What if the transfusion wouldn't work? What if they weren't compatible after all?

Her thoughts were mercifully interrupted by a yell. "MOM!" She spun around, seeing Henry race towards her, and she sank to her knees to catch him in her arms.

"Henry!" she murmured into his shoulder, crushing him to her body. "Thank God."

"Are you okay?" he asked, a little frantic. After losing his dad, he'd been on edge and worried about his moms.

"I'm fine, kid. How's Regina?"

"Fine, too. She's helping out with healing those in mortal danger." He sounded so proud, and Emma smiled. Regina really had turned her life around. "Where's Hook?"

Emma explained the situation to him, after which he hugged her again. "He'll recover, mom. I know he will." he said soothingly, and Emma smiled.

It took hours of waiting, worrying and wondering, with Henry, her Mom and little James. Every time a Doctor approached them, she perked up only to slump back in her seat when they passed. Her nails were the things that felt her anxiety the most; chewed and broken until she couldn't get a hold of a piece to chew off.

What was taking so long? Blood transfusion wasn't that difficult was it?

The comforting words of her son and mother were spoken to deaf man's ears. As everything quieted down around her, the wounded all patched up, the dead brought to the morgue, her mind remained loud and annoying, screaming at her that she'd once again been abandoned.

Until finally, _finally_, Whale came out, looking satisfied. That was good, right? On the other hand, he _was_ Frankenstein, so who knows... "They're recovering. You can go see them now." Emma was on her feet right when he said 'recovering', practically running to the room Whale had pointed at. Two adjacent rooms, actually. She left her father to her Mom (she knew they hadn't really seen each other for hours) and entered Killian's room instead. He was hooked up to all kinds of devices, the heartbeat monitor being the most prominent. His cuts and scrapes were patched up and he was starting to look like the pirate she knew and loved. He looked like he was asleep.

"Hook?" she said gently.

His eyes flashed open immediately, his head turning to her, and he broke out in a grin. "Swan." he sighed, full of relief. "Come to kiss me better?" he teased immediately after.

Emma rolled her eyes, but smiled. His innuendos - if not too graphic - always managed to cheer her up. "Ever the pirate."

"Always, love." he said, winking. "Come here." he invited her with a pat on the bed, and she sat down. His hand settled on top of hers. "So what happened after I lost consciousness?"

"David gave you some blood. You should be fine."

"He _gave_ me blood?"

"Oh right." She sometimes forgot how little he still knew. "It's a blood transfusion. Whale pumped it out of his body through a tube much like this one," she touched his morphine drip. "And into yours. You had the same blood type. Don't ask me how those types works, because I honestly don't know."

Killian nodded, playing with her fingers mindlessly. "It seems I owe him my life." He looked at her. "And you. I owe you everything."

Oh. Skipping the small talk, then. "Don't be ridiculous."

"It's true. You saved me, Emma Swan, in every way a person can be saved." He brought her hand to his lips to kiss her knuckles, and she closed her eyes, enjoying it. "And I'm sure you heard what I said before I lost consciousness. It's true. I love you. And I don't plan on denying it any longer. I've almost lost you too many times for that."

Emma nodded to his words, her mind reeling. So many feelings poured into so little words. "In Neverland you said that the fun would begin when I choose. What kind of fun?"

Killian's grin grew wider. "More fun that your wildest imaginings could come up with."

"Hook..." she said, but he interrupted her.

"Am I? Am I still Hook? I think it's time you use my real name." His eyes were shining with sincerity, and she saw no trace of Hook, except for the cockiness perhaps.

She gave in. "I've chosen, _Killian_. Even though it wasn't really a choice at all. My favourite movie taught me one thing, 'you've already made the choice. You're here to understand it.' In this case you is me. My choice was made long ago. I finally understand it. It's you, Killian. Always you."

Despite the fact that he was weak, tired and wired up, he lifted his hand to her neck and pulled her close, his lips crashing on hers with passion and love.

The kiss was everything it had been in Neverland, and more. It was love, passion, anger, fear, desperation, burning desire...it was a kiss that made the earth tremble and the Fates sing, because another True Love had finally found each other. They were finally home.

* * *

**More prompts? Review? Let 'em come!**


	19. Forget Me Not

**Another prompts by Shay: How about Killian over hears Snow and Emma talk about Neal and Killian believes that Emma wants him back so he goes to Regina and asks her to take his memories.**

**Rated: K+**

**A/N: This one turned out a bit short. I'm sorry if it's unsatisfactory. I liked that you thought the last one was what you wanted it to be, I'm really glad, and I hope you like this one too ;)**

* * *

_"He's Henry's father, Emma."_

_"I know."_

_"The least you could do is give him a chance."_

_"I **know**."_

Killian had heard enough. Again he was being passed over for another. Again, Bae had won. Of course she'd choose him. Who wouldn't? A respectable young man with whom you share a child, or a one-handed pirate with a drinking problem. The choice is easy.

It didn't mean it didn't hurt.

Because it did. More than he ever thought it would. He'd gotten too close, got too invested, just like with Milah. And now look what happened.

He was done. This time, he was really done with Emma stringing him along until she didn't need him anymore. Done with his heart being yanked out of his chest every time he saw her.

He pounded on the door of the Mayor's house, begging to whoever was listening that she was home. Indeed, not a minute later, the door opened, and a very surprised Regina stood in the doorway. "Captain!" she said. "What can I help you with?"

"I need you to take my memories away." he said, not waiting any longer to lengthen his pain. He couldn't risk that he would back out.

"What?"

"Everything. From the moment I met Emma in that blasted Enchanted Forest. I want to forget everything like you did with Emma and Henry. Make me forget her."

Regina blinked a few times. "Okay, just come in for a moment." She let him in and led him to her office. "Sit down." She gestured to a chair. "What happened?"

"She chose him. Neal. She chose Neal. That's one too many times that I'm being passed over, one too many times I got hurt. I'm done."

Regina bit her lip. "And you're sure this is what you want?"

"Yes."

Regina rose, taking a step closer to him. "Alright."

**-CS-**

Emma wandered the streets, searching for the one she was looking for, the one that stole her heart and never gave it back. She had no idea where he could be, all the obvious places were already crossed off the list.

She'd finally made her choice. She finally knew who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. All she had to do was find him.

She passed Regina's home at the moment the door opened and the man she was looking for appeared. "Killian!" she exclaimed, running towards him and flinging herself in his arms, giving him no other choice than to catch her. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry it took so long. It's you,it's always been you."

Killian took her arms and pulled her off gently, looking at her with bright blue eyes filled with innocence. "I'm sorry, milady, do I know you?"

Her world collapsed.

* * *

**Review? Prompt? Give 'em to me *grabby hands* xD**


	20. Forget Me Not II

**Part II of Forget Me Not because two Anons, Ayyyylmao, Shay and asked for it.**

**Rated: K+**

* * *

"Killian, don't joke. Of course you know me." she said softly.

"Miss, I do apologize, but I've never met you before. Miss Mills?" he called back into the house and Regina appeared, her face turning ash white when she saw Emma. "I think this woman isn't feeling well."

Emma gaped at Killian and Regina, her heart breaking into a million pieces as she stood there not understanding anything. "Regina, what is going on?" she asked, her voice small and desperate. She wanted Killian, but this wasn't him. This wasn't the man she loved.

Regina turned even whiter. "I - I took his memories away."

Emma pulled away from Killian completely and turned to Regina. "You did WHAT?!"

"He asked me to! He said you chose Neal, he just wanted to forget, he was so desperate." she said apologetically.

"Miss Mills, what is going on?" Killian asked confused.

"So is this his cursed persona?"

"No. He just doesn't remember ever meeting you, just like you and Henry." Regina rubbed her face. "But you didn't choose Neal, did you?"

Emma shook her head, her heart shattering more and more each second, and she felt like crying. "I chose him. I will always choose him. Undo it."

"Miss Mills, I apologize, but I have somewhere to be. Oceans to traverse, the likes." Killian smirked, before turning around to leave. Emma started to panic.

Regina's eyes widened, before she waved her hand. "Sorry, Captain, you're not going anywhere. Inside, both of you, now." Killian said nothing, going in obediently, Emma following suit. "I don't understand this, Emma." Regina said, when they were all seated in her office. "How did he get the idea that you chose Neal?"

Emma shrugged. "I don't know. But you need to give him his memories back. I want my pirate back."

"Hold on, _your_ pirate? Excuse me, Miss, but I don't seem to know you!" Killian exclaimed indignantly, trying to get up to leave, but finding it impossible to move. "What on earth is going on?!"

"Captain, this woman is very important to you. So important that you chose to forget her when you thought she'd left you for good." Regina explained calmly.

"But...I don't understand. I don't remember anything I'd want to forget..." His eyes lit up. "Oh."

"Yes. And now I'm trying to recover your memories. But I don't know how. Yet. I've been trying to figure it out. It may take a while."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go, now." Killian said, and made a move to stand. "Come on, Regina!" he yelled when he still couldn't move. Regina waved her hand again, and to Emma's surprise, he slumped together as if he'd fallen asleep. Just as she was about to ask what Regina'd done, the latter continued.

"I'm going to need you to watch him for a few days, while I figure this mess out." Emma looked sceptical. "Listen, he can't leave. If he does, he won't come back. He now remembers that after he met with Snow, Aurora, Phillip and Mulan, he found his way to this land and help save it many a times. He doesn't remember you. You're wiped out of his existence."

Emma felt a tear drip from her eye. Ironic really. Just like he'd been when she was in New York. She remembered not knowing him. It was terrifying. "Fine."

Regina nodded, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry for this mess. How about I make the past half hour disappear and you can be introduced properly?"

Meet Killian again? As if they'd never met before? Only the thought made Emma shiver. She would find it so hard to live with it. But she would have to. "Okay. You sure that's safe, though?"

"Perfectly." Regina assured her, leaning over to place her hand over Emma's. "Don't worry. I'll make him remember you." Emma nodded, gathered all her courage, and then Killian woke up as if nothing happened. He looked right through her.

"Captain, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. Emma Swan. She's...the sheriff." Regina said quickly. "She's been ill for the past few months." she added when Killian looked confused.

Killian's eyes fell on Emma and they lit up, as if he was seeing something exquisite. "Hello, Miss Swan." he said in that seductive tone of his, and he rose to his feet to kiss her hand. "Killian Jones. But most people know me by my more colourful moniker. Hook." Same introduction. It was weird.

Emma tried to smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Jones." she said, her voice small and trembling. God, what an impression she must be making, but she couldn't stop herself from betraying the hurt she felt. She'd lost one of the most important people in her life, but what was worse is that that person was still here. Just didn't remember her. "I hear you've had quite a lot of adventures." she continued, putting on her best bail bonds poker face.

"Indeed I have, milady." Killian said, grinning devilishly, making her heart pound.

"I love adventures! Will you tell me about them?" she asked, in her most excited tone. She'd been acting for the guys she'd chased for years. It was surprising how hard it was now.

Killian displayed his signature smirk, hiding all kinds of innuendos behind it. "I would love to, milady. How about I take you for a drink at Granny's? My treat?"

Now Emma genuinely smiled. No matter what memories he missed, he never passed up the opportunity to flirt. "I'd like that very much, Captain." He offered her his hand in another gallant gesture, and she accepted it.

"Oh, Miss Swan, before you go: I'll do that thing we discussed as soon as possible." Regina said, before she let them go. Emma nodded, hoping to God and whoever else was out there that she'd find a solution fast.

It was weird to be around him without him remembering her, because he remembered _everything else_. Ruby, Granny, even Henry. It was like his mind was circumventing everything about her. As if she were a rock in the middle of a flowing river, and the water just flowed around her, never quite touching her. It hurt like hell.

"So, miss Swan...tell me something about yourself. Sexual preference, perhaps?"

Emma, who had just taken a swig of her beer, coughed as she almost choked on it. "Excuse me?"

Killian smirked. "Pirate." he said, by way of explanation.

Emma shook her head, unable to force a smile back from her face. This was the Killian she knew, all innuendos and sexuality. "I'm not nearly drunk enough for this, Captain Jones."

Killian licked his lower lip, his piercing blue eyes watching her actions intently. "Mmm..." he said. "It's too early to get drunk. My best mate, David, would murder me if I got drunk now."

But if he didn't remember her, how was she going to explain her relationship to David to him? What an awful, awful mess this was, one she didn't see an out of. "Well, we could always meet up again tonight. David is a friend of mine as well, he's been covering the station while I was ill. I need to talk to him anyway."

Killian smirked, leaning forward. His closeness would've been inappropriate if they had indeed just met, but Emma didn't shy away from it at all. She was familiar with him. "Alright, love. Tonight it is, then. I'll tell you all of my stories then. And you have to tell me something about yourself, too. No fair leaving a gentleman guessing."

Emma snorted. "Since when are you a gentleman?"

Killian rose, offered her his hand and pulled her up against him, kissing her hand softly. "I'm always a gentleman, love." he whispered. "See you tonight." He left her in Granny's, and she sagged back into her seat, tired and feeling ready to cry.

"Emma?" She opened her eye. Ruby was standing in front of her. "What was that? It looked like he didn't know you."

Emma nodded. "That's because he doesn't." She summarized the story a bit, and Ruby was swooning by the end of it.

"That's so romantic! Horrible, but romantic. He was so hurt because he thought you didn't choose him, so he took his memories away. Poor guy." She had her hands clasped over her heart and she sighed dramatically.

"It's not fun at all. It's painful." Emma informed the wolf girl, and Ruby's face changed from dreamy to serious.

"I know. Sorry. I hope Regina finds a cure."

Emma gathered up her things and rose, sighing miserably. This couldn't get any worse. The love of her life didn't remember her. She couldn't handle this, couldn't stand the pain it caused. It also scared her. Because this was the first time since Neal that anyone could hurt her like this. Killian had found his way deep into her heart, and now she was heartbroken. Again. Fucking great.

* * *

**Sorry! Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry don't kill me!**


	21. Forget Me Not III

**Here I am with the (unofficial) last part of Forget Me Not! I have a fourth part coming, but that's smut so I decided to split the two up so that people who didn't come for smut can just skip the next chapter.**

**Rated: K+**

**Special thank you to the guest Shay, your prompt filled my writing need for days! :)**

* * *

Weeks passed, and Killian didn't regain his memory.

But Emma found something shocking. Even though he didn't remember her, they got along perfectly. They had lunch together everyday, during which they talked about everything and nothing. Even though she knew most of his story, she still liked hearing him talk, hearing him open up to her.

And he still could read her like an open book.

They became increasingly close, especially when he applied for deputy and Regina hired him (Emma wasn't sure if it was guilt for not being able to find a cure yet). Now they spent nearly all of their time together, and Emma found it less and less disturbing everyday that Killian didn't remember their previous life together. He was still Killian. He was still the leather-clad pirate with a hook for a hand and innuendos to spare.

"Is everything alright, love?" he asked from across the room. His feet were propped up on his desk while he read through some paperwork, but he'd put them down to watch her. "You look distracted."

Indeed, she'd been thinking about Killian with his memories. How he'd sacrificed everything for her. Would this Killian do the same thing? "Sorry. My mind must've wandered off."

"Pleasant thoughts? Perhaps of a certain pirate with not much on his body other than a striking grin?" he said with a smirk.

Emma laughed. "You wish, Jones." She'd taken to calling him 'Jones', to keep a certain distance. He wasn't Hook anymore, but if she'd started calling him 'Killian', he'd get too close, and she couldn't handle that without his memories intact.

"You're increasingly distracted today." Killian said, pulling her out of her thoughts yet again. He kicked himself away from the desk and rose to go to the coffee machine that he'd somehow gotten to work. He was adapting more and more. He made her a steaming cup of hot chocolate and sprinkled some cinnamon on it. He knew her too well. "Here you go. To clear your head."

"Thanks." she murmured, taking the cup in her hands and staring at it. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like if the ones you love don't remember you?" What the hell? Why did she say that? Shit, shit, shit, why wasn't her filter working?

Killian frowned, studying her face closely. "Why do you ask, love?"

"Well - " she said, frantically looking for an explanation. " - I was just wondering because the first curse wiped all of their memories away. Snow couldn't remember her own husband and vice versa. I was just wondering what it would be like. Not being remembered by the one you love." He knew. The old Killian did anyway. And now she did too. It hurt like hell.

"I think it would be very painful. Watching the one you love carry about their lives and not remembering you...I think it would hurt a lot."

You don't say? she wanted to say sarcastically, but she bit her tongue.

"But I also think it could be good - in a sense. You could get to know a person from a completely different perspective." He was staring at her now, his eyes a bit dull as if he was looking past her.

Emma blinked. That was exactly what'd happened in her case. She'd gotten to know a completely different Killian. "Interesting." she murmured, taking a sip.

Killian shook his head, his clear blue eyes regaining the light. "How about dinner tonight? Got any plans?"

Henry was with Regina, so no, she didn't. Henry...one of the things that hurt equally as much as Killian not remembering her; her having to act as if Henry wasn't her son when Killian was around. It was awful. "Sure. Granny's?"

"Eight o'clock." Killian nodded with a happy grin. He checked his watch. "Oh, I have to go. Gotta stop by Dave and help him out with little James for a bit." Emma nodded. "I'll pick you up around seven thirty, okay? Oh, and it may serve a purpose if you dress up a bit. If you want." He winked, making her stomach do a summer sault.

Emma nodded, and watched him leave. He was so carefree without memories of her. So joyous. She was almost sad that she had to take it away from him at some point.

And she was angry. Because now it turned out that a large part of the pain and heartache he'd experienced before losing his memories, were her doing. She'd lead him on so many times.

Wasn't it better this way? Wasn't he better this way? He wasn't hurting so much anymore. He was happy. He had a place here. She had a place in his life, too. She even dared to hope that he was beginning to fancy her again. 'Fancy'...that was his way of speech. God, but she was pathetic.

Groaning, she let her head fall in her arms. She was lost and confused and she knew of one person that could help her, and he was with Killian right now, so she couldn't call him.

"Mom?" Henry's voice made her sit up, cold air hitting her wet cheeks (she'd been crying?) and she turned around.

"Henry!" she said, relieved. She stretched her arms out to him, desperate for a hug that he gave her gladly. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Me, too. How's Killian?"

"Still not remembering."

Henry shook his head. "Poor guy. Did you try True Love's Kiss on him?"

Emma snorted. "You know that doesn't work on memory loss, kid."

Henry shrugged, going over to the coffee machine to make himself hot cocoa. "I don't know, mom. It doesn't work if he doesn't remember loving you. But he does. Just not in his previous life. In this one."

"He doesn't love me like he did before, Henry." she said, careful to use the right wording. She didn't want to confuse herself like she did almost daily when it came to Killian's memory loss.

"I don't know." Henry mused, taking a seat in Killian's abandoned chair. "The way he looks at you when you're not looking...love-struck puppy comes to mind."

Emma burst into giggles. Killian Jones a love-struck puppy. That'd be the day. "Okay, kid." she said. "He's asked me out to dinner tonight. And to dress up for it." she blabbed suddenly, startling herself. Was this the kind of conversation one had with one's son?

Henry's face lit up. "Awesome! See? He likes you a lot, mom."

Emma shrugged. "I don't know, kid. I don't even know if I want him to have his memories back." There. Now she said it out loud, what she'd been thinking for days now.

Henry's smile vanished. "What? Why?"

"Because...have you seen him? He's so happy! So carefree! He wasn't like that before."

Henry shook his head. "He's not Killian. He doesn't remember that you love him, and he'd hate it. He'd want you to make him remember."

Wise kid. Emma shook her head too. "You're too wise for your own good, kid." she said, and Henry grinned widely.

"Go to dinner with him, mom. Just see what comes of it. But don't fight it just because you think it's wrong because he has no memories. If he kisses you, you kiss back. Who knows, maybe he'll regain his memories." he said, shrugging and standing up. "I gotta go, mom's going to teach me to make her lasagna."

Emma smiled, and hugged him. "Thanks for stopping by, kid."

Henry basically squeezed her against him. "It's True Love for you two, mom. Just try it." he said by way of goodbye and left then. Emma stared at the now closed door, biting her lip. Maybe Henry was right (of course he was, Killian wouldn't want to not remember her, not while she loved him). She had to take a chance on this one.

-cs-

He arrived at her house at seven thirty sharp, and for once he'd lost the pirate garb. He was dressed in a dark blue suit, black shoes and his eyes stood out, shining and beautiful. He still had that sex hair of his.

"My, my, Jones, you clean up nicely." she said, impressed when he kissed her hand. He smirked against her knuckles and she felt his teeth scrape accidentally over her skin.

"Thank you, milady. Oh, and you look quite marvelous yourself."

"Thank you." She'd opted for her dark purple dress that reached to mid-thigh and had a revealing neck-line. He asked her to dress up, and she delivered. He looked her up and down, his eyes shining with admiration.

"It's a great colour on you, love." he said with a dazzling smile. In moments like these, Emma forgot that he didn't remember her. He was so Killian, so familiar all the time. "Are you ready?"

"Are you?" she shot back, making him grin. He offered her his arm and lead her away from her apartment. After two minutes, she noticed that they were in fact not headed for Granny's, but the docks. She slowed down a bit. "Is this the part where you kill me?" she said, her voice a little tight.

He smiled at her. "Emma, killing you would be a right shame. Besides, I'm not Captain Hook anymore. No, I changed the plan a bit. You'll like it, I promise."

She had no doubt. If he was half the man he used to be when he still remembered everything, he knew her well enough to know that. So Emma let him guide her to wherever they were going.

The Jolly Roger, it turned out.

While it was usually dark at the docks, now the road to and the ship itself were lit up with candles and Christmas lights. It looked extremely romantic, and Emma could feel her old uneasiness grow inside her. Killian noticed.

"I'm not the men from your past, love." he told her. She'd figured it'd be stupid to tell him that Neal was her ex and the father of the child Killian believed was Regina's. It was all so ridiculous and confusing, she was stuck in a web of lies to make sure he wouldn't go out of his mind.

"I know."

"I'm just your partner in...well, justice. And I like you, so I'm treating you with a dinner on my ship. I don't expect anything, darling."

But I do. Emma thought. It surprised her, really. She did expect something from him. Like he'd been all those months, years even, now she was pining for his affections. And for me it's more than 'like'. She wished she could say it out loud, but he'd no doubt freak out.

"Welcome aboard the Jolly Roger, milady." he said when he guided her up on the deck. There were candles and little lights everywhere. This was the top of a romantic gesture, yet he was downgrading it to 'I like you'. Maybe he was trying the waters.

"Join me?" he asked, gesturing to the table set for to on the middle of the deck. Emma nodded smiling, and Killian led her to the table, pulling her chair back for him. "See?" he said while he sat down on the other side. "Always a gentleman."

Emma snorted. "Alright, Jones." She looked up and caught him staring at her with a strange look on her face. "You okay?"

Killian started, shook his head and forced a smile on his face. "Fine, love. Just fine. Ah, there be our food!" Emma turned around to watch, to her astonishment, Henry and David come up on deck, with David holding two covered plates and Henry a bottle of wine. "They volunteered for the job, love. The kid likes you a lot, he says you're like his second mother." Killian chuckled, and Emma couldn't withhold a wince. Her eyes crossed Henry's, and they told her it was fine. Same for David. They were handling the situation to the best of their abilities.

"Here you go. I have to tell you that he made it himself." David said with a smile, and Emma raised an eyebrow at her pirate, impressed.

"Lass, I'm 300 years old. You pick things up underway." he said, smiling. "Thank you, Dave."

David and Henry left shortly after, leaving them alone. Emma felt at ease here, with him on the Roger. Dinner turned out to be salmon (apparently caught himself), and it was delicious. They barely talked while eating, simply enjoying each other's company. It almost felt like he was back, and remembering her.

When she finished her plate and put her cutlery down with a satisfied smile, Killian asked, "Did you like that?" He couldn't help himself. He had to throw an innuendo in there

But two could play that game. Emma clasped her hands under her chin, leaned forward a bit and whispered, "I loved it. Was it good for you, too?"

Killian's pupils dilated slightly, his lips parting a fourth of an inch as he stared into her eyes. "Aye. It was very good, if I do say so myself." He continued to study her face with great interest, and suddenly, Emma felt uncomfortable. There was something on his mind. "I've been having dreams about you, love." he suddenly blabbed out, his eyes widening once he realized what he'd said. "I - uh, my apologies, that was inappropriate. What I meant to say was that I've been having dreams...about you."

Emma was frozen in her seat as questions flew through her mind. What kind of dreams? Memories? Just stupid dreams? She had to know. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw the beanstalk that I climbed to get the compass. Except you were with me. We bonded. I saw Neverland and Dark Hollow. But instead of it being just Bae and me, you were there as well. You saved me from the shadows." Killian's eyes were turning more and more glassy as he spoke and Emma couldn't interrupt her, because these were memories. His memories, of her. Just like she'd experienced that one year, the dreams were not actually dreams, but memories. "The Echo Caves where I confessed..." He frowned. "I can't even remember what I truly confessed there, but in the dream it was that I'd kissed you, and that it'd exposed something..." He shook his head, rubbing his face. "Tell me I'm not going out of my mind. Tell me it's normal for a man to place the woman he fancies into his memories when he's asleep." He sounded desperate. "Because you're always there. The moment I close my eyes, all I see is your eyes, your smile, your hair. All I hear is your beautiful laugh. And my dreams are...you're just always there, and it's driving me insane."

Emma looked at her plate, unsure what to say now. He'd just poured a part of his heart out to her. "Killian, I - " she tried.

Killian suddenly rose, walked around the table and he went to his knees in front of her. "Who are you, Swan?" he said, looking in her eyes with a pleading look.

"I'm Emma. Just Emma." she said hoarsely.

He lifted his hand to touch her face, his eyes widening in wonder. "Every time I touch you, a spark goes through me, and I can't help but feel like I've touched you a million times before. Every time I see you, it's like I've known you for far longer." He pulled her closer, pressing his forehead to hers. "Why do I feel like that, Swan? Why do you do this to me?"

Because you're remembering and because I'm selfish, she thought. "Killian..."

"What happened to 'Jones'?" Killian asked, and Emma became flustered. She'd let Killian in and forgot to use his last name. "Swan, tell me that I'm not going crazy."

"You're not going crazy." Emma said, because that's the only thing she could say.

Instead of pulling away, Killian surged forward, pressing his lips passionately to hers, his hand in her neck and his hook resting on the back of her chair. Emma couldn't help but kiss him back. This was their first since New York (which didn't really count) and it filled her with warmth and joy.

Suddenly, Killian gasped and pulled away, staring at her for a moment before opening his mouth in astonishment. "Emma..." he whispered, and his voice was different than before. "I remember. I remember everything."

* * *

**Don't worry, all the other prompts have been seen and will be written ;)**

**Prompt? Review?**


	22. Remember Me (Forget Me Not IV)

**This is the final instalment of Forget Me Not. I hope y'all enjoyed it. Fair warning, this is smut. Loving, sweet smut, but smut nonetheless.**

**Rated: M**

* * *

_"Emma..." he whispered, and his voice was different than before. "I remember. I remember everything."_

* * *

Emma stared into his eyes, shocked and searching for lies, but there were none. She was looking at Killian, her Killian. _He remembered_. "Killian." she whispered, flinging her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. His arms came around her back, squeezing her tightly against him and he buried his face in her hair.

"Oh Emma..." he sighed, stroking her hair. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I just...I overheard you and your Mum talking and I thought...the pain was too much, Emma, my Emma."

_My Emma_. It sounded so good. She belonged with someone. That someone considered her his. And she considered him hers. "No, no, _I'm_ sorry. I waited too long. I should've told you sooner." She loosened her grip to look at him. "I love you, Killian Jones. I don't know why I waited so long to admit it."

His eyes were shining brighter than the lights behind him when he smiled, and Emma felt her heart contract. He was back, he was completely and truly back. "So...True Love's Kiss really did work, huh?" he said with a wicked grin, and Emma rolled her eyes.

"That's because you grew to love me in the past six weeks."

Killian nodded, biting his lip. "Indeed I did." he whispered. "You pull me in, Swan, whether I remember our adventures before or not. I've never felt anything like it." She wished he would stop biting that lip, it was doing things to her.

"I'm glad you're back." she said, finding her voice hoarse and small. Was she...going to cry? Nope, no way, not happening. She swallowed a few times, but of course Killian had already heard it.

"Me too, love." he said, stroking her face gently. "However fun the past few weeks were, it was hell without my memories. It's so strange looking back on those weeks and not remembering you, yet I remember you and..." He frowned and stopped talking. "Is this how you feel? About that year?"

Emma smiled. "All the time. I try not to think of it, but you just had two years changed. I had almost 12 years altered, and it's a confusing mess sometimes. You'll get used to it." His arms were still around her, and he was still crouching in front of her, and Emma felt so secure in that embrace. As if nothing would ever touch her.

"I do hope this is more than a one-time thing, lass." he said looking at her with piercing blue eyes, making her blush.

"Not this time. This time you're stuck with me, Jones." she said teasingly.

"Oh, cursed be my fate." Killian responded sarcastically, before he got serious. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Emma." Then he leaned in and kissed her again, his lips melting with hers perfectly, his hand going to her neck again, but this time it started to travel down her neck, over her collarbone, her breast where he lingered just a second before he moved his hand all the way to her hips, where it settled, his fingers digging into her flesh, making her gasp. The entire movement had left goosebumps in its wake, and it'd turned her on in the process. She wanted Killian, now. All of him.

"Did you plan on having David and Henry back here for a dessert?" Emma gasped, and opened her eyes to look at him.

"My plan was to go to Granny's for the cheese cake you like there. But that was cursed me. Right now, if the lady agrees...I'd like to have you for dessert." His voice got significantly lower (and hotter) while he spoke, and Emma shivered.

"She agrees." she said, her breathing laboured. With a grin, Killian rose to his feet, pulling her with him. Before she knew what was happening, she was pressed against the mast, his body close against hers and his lips moving deliciously on her neck and down her cleavage. Her fingers tangled in his hair as her head fell back against the mast and her eyes closed in pure pleasure. Everything he did was turning her on even more; his hot mouth doing delicious things to her breasts, his scruff tickling her, his hand and hook holding her tightly against the mast. "Oh God, Killian..." she murmured, his lips setting her skin on fire.

"Permission to take you to my quarters, milady?" he asked breathlessly, looking up. His eyes reflected the little lights to her, and they radiated love and hunger for her. All for her. The amount used to scare her, but not anymore. Now it warmed her to her core.

"Granted, Captain." At that, he grasped hold of her hips with his hand and wrapped his hook arm around her waist. Without having to say it, Emma knew what he wanted. While his hand and arm supported her, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and was surprised at his strength as he walked them to his quarters. He kicked the door open and pushed her against it the moment it was shut again.

"This dress...I like it." Killian growled against the shell of her ear, making her shiver.

"Then don't ruin it, because I do, too." Emma groaned, running her hand through his hair. Smiling, he pushed it up her body, holding her steady with only his hips and the door.

His fingers were gentle and soft as they moved over her body, like a painter would over a fresh canvas, discovering every dimple, every scar, while he kept pushing the dress up and up, until it was completely off and she was just left in her black lacy underwear. She undid the clasp of her bra, foreseeing complications if he would try to do it, and let it fall off her body. His breath caught in his throat.

"Gods, Emma, you're so beautiful." he whispered, before leaning in and taking a nipple in his mouth, sucking and lapping gently, and she moaned. She had no idea why she'd put this off so long, this was already the best lay she'd ever had.

He was attentive, loving, very intent on giving her pleasure, and she loved every minute of it...she just needed more. She let her hands slide down his body, undoing the buttons of his white dress shirt one by one, until it was hanging open loosely. "There. Although it's not much of a difference from how you usually reveal your chest..." teased Emma, which earned her a soft bite on her nipple making her yelp.

He grinned, pressing his hips harder against her, making her gasp as his hardness pressed against her core. "Didn't think you'd notice, love." That's when he turned around and deposited her on the bed on the other side of the cabin. He stood at the foot of the bed, looking gloriously bare-chested as he stared at her lying on his bed. The way the bulge in his pants grew and his eyes widened, it was quite a turn on for him.

"Undress." Emma said, pointing at his pants and jacket. "Now."

With a grin, Killian obliged, as fast as he could while Emma marveled at his body. He was gorgeous (she had to admit, she had a thing for chest hair), even with, or maybe because of, all the scars. It made him all the more beautiful to her.

Her entire body was buzzing with excitement, and need for him, and it increased the moment he stepped out of his pants, revealing all of himself to her. She broke into a smile; he was so gorgeous, she couldn't even put it into words. She loved him so much.

He saw it in her eyes, making him smile, before he crawled up on the bed towards her, kissing his way up her leg, her stomach and breasts, her neck and eventually her lips when he covered her entire body with his. Her body was on fire, her mind and heart racing. After all these weeks of waiting, he was back at last and they were finally together. She was finally giving in to the fun. Her hands raked up and down his back, her nails digging into her skin every now and then, making him hiss.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his hips against hers. He brushed passed her slit and her back arched in pleasure. Right there, there is where she wanted it, him. She was more than ready, they both could tell. "Gods, I wanted to take my time with you..." Killian groaned against her lips, and she smiled.

"Next time, Captain. I'll let you do whatever you want next time, just get in me, _now_."

He grinned devilishly. "I'll hold you to that, love." he said, before he positioned himself in front of her entrance. The anticipation was buzzing between them, putting her on edge, making her extremely impatient. He looked at her, his hand stroking through her hair and his hook placed deliberately beside her head, his eyes full of love and hunger. "I love you, Emma Swan." he whispered, and then he slid home in one smooth movement.

Emma wished she had the right words to describe this feeling. She felt whole, complete, _like she belonged_. It was an entirely new experience, and Emma couldn't be happier.

"Emma, love, am I hurting you?" Killian asked softly, running his finger over her cheek to wipe away tears that she hadn't realized had fallen. He'd stilled completely, ever so worried.

Emma shook her head, smiling. "No. No, Killian, not at all. I just feel so...happy. And loved. I love you so much." She took his head between her hands and kissed his lips softly. He melted into it completely, and he released his breath slowly. But then he started to move, and they both quickly found a comfortable pace that they loved, and Emma felt everything so deep inside her that she almost burst. He fit so perfectly that it was almost ridiculous. He was huge, yes. Much bigger than any of the man she'd been with, but not so that it hurt. It was perfect.

Everything was perfect. His mouth never ceased kissing her wherever he could reach her, his scruff tickling her neck while his hand was on the other side, holding her, caressing her, while he moved inside her so surely, as if he had done this with her so many times before. He knew exactly what she liked and what she wanted. She was in heaven.

"Emma, Emma..." he murmured in her ear. "You're so bloody perfect. Marvelous. Are you almost there, darling?"

Emma nodded, her mouth open in pure pleasure. Nobody had ever brought her to the edge so fast, and so good, not once forgetting her pleasure. All the men she'd been with, had always chased their own pleasure first, pounding away until they burst. Not Killian. No, Killian chased _her_ pleasure first, once again putting her first like always. It still freaked her out a bit, but instead of pushing him away, she wrapped her arms around him tighter, burying her face in his shoulder as she whimpered his name.

"Are you going to come, sweetheart?" he asked in that silky voice of his, that made her shiver.

"Yes...yes, nearly there...almost." she whimpered, taking his thrusts, relishing in him.

"Then look at me, my Emma. I want to see your face when you come apart for me."

She pulled back enough so she could look into his eyes, as he started to push her over the precipice. He was beautiful. His electric blue eyes were darkened and stormy with uncontrolled lust, his muscles all over his body rippling as he moved on top of her, his hair messed up - as always. "I love you, Killian."

"I love you, too. Now come." he growled, grinding his teeth to hold back his own orgasm. On cue, her body tensed up and started to spasm, as she yelled out his name loudly, proclaiming her love for him over and over. "Gods, you're beautiful when you come." he whispered, before leaning down to bury his face in her neck. Three thrusts later, he came as well and he collapsed on top of her, his warm breath heavy. "Emma, you marvelous, perfect human being." he whispered in her neck.

Emma stroked his damp hair softly, her eyes closed. She was exhausted, but in the best way. Her entire body was still tingling with excitement and the power of her orgasm. "Thank you, Killian." she whispered.

With a grunt, he pushed himself up. "For what, love?"

"Everything." she said simply, pushing herself up to kiss his nose. "Just...everything." Their foreheads touched as they breathed heavily, both content, tired and happy. "I love you, I love you."

He groaned. "How long have I waited to hear you say that, Emma." He rolled off her with a sigh, before pulling her back to him, wrapping his arms around her. They lay in the darkness of the "I love you more than anything in the all the realms. I'll never leave your side, ever again."

Emma took his hand in his and kissed his fingers gently. He let out a shaky breath while he relaxed his hand completely so she could move it at her will. "Good." she whispered, flashing her back to a year ago at the town line.

He flexed his fingers, and then slid his hand in her neck again, kissing her forehead softly. "Sleep, my beautiful Emma. You are safe, you are loved. I'm never letting go."

She _felt_ safe and loved, like never before. In his arms, she felt more comfortable than before. She buried her face in his chest. "Will you still be here tomorrow morning?"

She felt him chuckle under her. "Always and forever, Emma Swan, will I be by your side." With one last kiss, he pulled the blankets over their cooling, damp bodies, relaxed into the pillows and let her fall asleep against him.

She was going to be okay.

* * *

**Review? Prompt (I'm still taking, but I got a _lot_ to work through so bear with me?)?**


	23. THE Savior and THE Captain Hook

**Prompt from Eliza green: 'Quick prompt: Emma and Killians child finding out that his (or her whatever floats your boat) is the Savior and captain hook for the first time. Make it fluffy!'**

**Rated: K**

**A/N: WOW ok this turned out very fluffy and a twist at the end that even I didn't expect. I hope you like it!**

* * *

The door closed with a bang. "Mum, dad, I'm home!"

Emma emerged from the kitchen with a smile, greeting her 6 year old daughter with a warm hug. "Hi sweetie. How was your day?"

"Okay. School is tedious." Syrena was unlike Henry, she had more of her father's thirst for adventure, and thus she hated having to sit still for hours on end.

A low chuckle sounded from the bedroom right before Killian emerged, buttoning the last few buttons of his red vest. His hair was wet from the shower he just took. "That's my girl."

"Daddy!" Syrena exclaimed, jumping in his arms. Emma smiled. Syrena had always been more of a daddy's girl, and while she loved her mum to death, she just had a stronger bond with her father. Emma had accepted that in an early stage. Henry had a stronger bond with her and Regina than with any of his fathers, although Emma doubted that that counted, seeing as they were all stepfathers or his actual dad that he only met when he was eleven.

"Hey, princess! School was never my forte either, you know. I was more of the...adventurous sort. Much like you." Emma wanted to scold him for encouraging her hatred of schools, but before she could, Syrena already rattled on.

"Mum, people at school say that you're the one that saved this town from the Wicked Witch 7 years ago." Emma froze and Killian's eyes widened. This was not part of the plan, they wanted to wait until she could fully understand what happened to them before she was born. "And the curse 8 years ago! Is that true? Are you the Saviour everyone's talking about?"

"Yeah, kid. I guess I am."

Instead of freaking out or looking confused, Syrena's eyes lit up like stars over the ocean, clapping her hands excitedly. "That is so bloody amazing!" she squealed, and Killian couldn't help but chuckle at her 'bloody'. "So are you Captain Hook?" Killian stopped laughing immediately. He had never wanted his little girl to know about his turbulent past. "_The_ Captain Hook?"

Killian looked resigned while he nodded. "Yes, princess, I was. Used to be. I'm not anymore. And I was certainly never that sordid character from the animation." He sounded scared, and Emma's heart clenched. She moved forward to wrap her arm around his waist to comfort him.

Syrena looked at her parents with wide-eyed innocence, before she started cheering happily and threw her arms around them both. "I love my family!" she screamed, and Emma burst out laughing. "My parents are the Savior of all Magic and Captain Freaking Hook! That's so cool!" Emma and Killian shared a relieved glance over their daughter's shoulder.

They had not expected for Syrena to take it that well. She'd always hated the animation version of Captain Hook, or had at least been rooting for Pan, but of course a sister of Henry would take it like it was all a major adventure.

"Mom? Killian?" The door opened again and in came Henry. Emma broke free from her husband and daughter's arms to hug Henry. The height was still a bit confusing. He'd grown so much in the span of a year. When he was sixteen, he'd suddenly gotten a growth spurt like you wouldn't believe, and suddenly he was at least a foot taller than his mother, and equaled his stepfather. "Hi mom."

"How was your last test?"

"It was okay. I'm just going to go check on my answers." He jerked his head up to his room. "Oh, and Grace and I are going celebrating tonight at the Rabbit's Hole, is that alright?"

Emma smiled warmly at her grown-up son, who was in his final year of high school. "Of course, kid. Just...do your mom a favor and let her know when you're home."

Henry rolled his eyes affectionately and kissed her cheek. "Of course, mom. Don't I always?"

"Henry!" Syrena bounced out of Killian's arms right into her big brother's, who laughed and caught her without a second thought.

"Hey, Duckling! How are you? How was school today?" Henry said after putting his sister on his shoulders.

"Boring, but did you know that Mum and Dad are the Savior and Captain Hook?!"

Henry looked at Emma in surprise, who just shrugged while Killian wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Oh really?" Henry said, faking surprise with a smile. "Tell me all about it!" While Syrena happily told Henry everything he already knew, Henry climbed up the stairs to his room.

Emma leaned back against Killian's chest, linking her fingers with his, while smiling satisfied. "He's grown up so fast." she whispers to her husband.

"So has she. I still remember holding her after she was born. As if it was yesterday." Killian said, with the same melancholy in his voice, while brushing his lips over her neck. "I love our family, Emma Swan."

"Jones." she corrected him with a smile. They'd been married for six years, but he refused to call her Emma Jones. Because she was his Swan, and always would be, married or not. "And so do I." She turned her head to meet his lips in a passionate kiss. "Although..." she said, pushing away from him. Now was as good a time as any. She had to tell him at some point. "Would you still love it if we added another member?"

Killian froze for a moment. "What are you...?" She brought their hands to rest on her stomach with an uncertain smile. She wasn't really sure if he would like this news at all. She'd been stalling it all day. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "Emma, are you...? Are you pregnant?" he whispered so that Henry and Syrena wouldn't hear.

Emma gave a small and insecure nod. "Found out this morning. My period was late. I've been forsaking the pill for weeks now, to try and get back to my normal rhythm, but then we've been forgetting the condoms so one thing led to another and..." she stopped rambling when she caught him staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"You're...pregnant?" Killian whispered, and once again, Emma nodded.

"Are you mad?" she whispered.

"Mad? Emma, I'm thrilled!" he exclaimed, surprising her by wrapping his arms around her and spinning her around. Emma laughed as the nerves settled again, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've been wanting to add a new member to our little family, but wasn't sure if you were ready, so I just let it be."

"Such a gentleman." Emma said with a wink.

"You know I'd never push you into anything."

Emma nodded, stroking his scruff gently. "I do."

With a smile, he surged forward and devoured her entire being with his passion and love, while his arms tightened around her and his lips burned on hers. "I love you so much." Killian said, before suddenly dropping to his knees in front of her, and kissing her stomach lovingly. "And you, too, little Duckling. Welcome to the crazy family."

Emma raked her hands through his hair smiling, while a single tear of joy leaked down her cheek. She was happy, happier than she'd ever been, with one hell of a son, a loving husband with whom she had a beautiful daughter and a second child underway, and parents...it was everything the Lost Girl had ever dreamed about and more. The Lost Girl was no more. In place, there was a woman with more family than anyone had ever had, who all loved her.

Emma was finally whole.


	24. I Chose You

**Prompt by Nouqueret: I've been thinking how did Hook get back to NY ? I think he gave up the jolly roger in change of a bean. What would Emma think of such a hugh sacrifice?**

**Rated: K+**

**A/N: Thank you for this I love it! I hope you like it, too.**

* * *

Emma caught up with Killian two minutes after he left the apartment in quite a hurry. They'd been discussing everything that'd happened in the past year now that everyone remembered, and had inadvertently landed on the subject of how Hook had returned to the Land Without Magic to find her. After just two minutes of this, he had excused himself for some fresh air. Emma had followed soon after, sensing that something was off - as usual.

She found him at the docks.

"Hook, is everything okay?" she asked as she approached him while he was standing at the edge of the quay. He was staring out of the calming waters, his shoulders tense.

"Fine, love. You should go back to your family." He unscrewed the lid of his flask and took a large swig.

"No, I had to take a breather myself as well." She buried her hands in the pockets of her red leather jacket, and moved to stand beside him. Ever since she got back, the water was one of the only things that could truly calm her nerves and give her new strength. She didn't really know why.

It was a quiet night, barely any wind and no clouds whatsoever. The sky was a blanket of stars, more than she'd ever seen before, and once again a sense of peace came over her. "What happened, Hook?" she asked, looking sideways to find him staring at the water longingly. "Why won't you talk about that year? How did you get here?"

"Lass, I really don't think you'd be at all interested..." he began, but she cut him off. None of this bullshit right now. She needed the truth. From him, she couldn't handle lies.

"But I am. I am interested. Do you think I haven't noticed you avoiding any and all subjects relating to your year in the other realms? Do you honestly believe that I didn't see right through your story of a bird with a potion? This open book thing works both ways."

Killian chuckled. "We understand each other, correct?" Emma nodded. "Love, it's really not that important. I got you to remember. That's what's important."

"To me, it is. What did you have to go through to find me?" Emma had turned her body completely towards him. He sipped the flask again, carefully avoiding her gaze. "Give me that thing." she said, yanking it out of his hands and taking a sip herself. He looked on with an amused expression.

"Taken a liking to it, eh, Swan? You really would make one hell of a pirate." he said with his signature, panty-dropping smirk.

Emma smiled while she handed the flask back. "Thank you, Captain. Now," she looked him dead in the eye, "what happened back there?"

His eyes dropped away from her face, but not before she saw hurt and anguish in them. It made her heart clench; she wanted to be there for him, so badly, if only he would let her in. "Listen, all you have to know is that I was sailing on the Roger when that bird came."

"Not good enough." Emma said sternly. She looked around the docks with impatient eyes, until she realized something was missing. "Where is she?"

"Where's who, love?" Killian asked.

"The Jolly Roger...where's she? I can't see her, is she still in New York?" Emma immediately started planning a way to get her back here, but Killian shook his head.

"No, love, it's not in New York." His voice was pained and soft.

"Then where?"

"She's gone." he whispered.

"Gone? But, how...?" Emma stopped herself as all the pieces fell together. He had to find her, but there had been no potion, he'd all but admitted that out loud. So he had to find the potion for her memories... "You traded her away...to get a way to get to me..." she whispered, looking up at him. "Didn't you? For the potion?"

Killian clenched his eyes shut, biting his lip hard before answering her. "Aye. But not for the potion. I wasn't lying when I said that the potion was attached to it. I traded the Roger for a way to get to you."

Emma stared at him as all suddenly made sense to her. He'd traded his home, the only thing that hadn't hurt him, away for a way to get from one realm to the other. As soon as it all clicked into place, she attacked him. She slammed her hands down on his chest again and again while she yelled, "Why would you do that?! Why would you trade your home away like that?! I'm not worth that, you shouldn't have done that!"

When the initial surprise was over, he started to fight back, grabbing her hands and turning them on her back in one smooth movement. "Emma, calm down, love!"

"You should not have had to give up your ship for me!" she yelled at him, trying to escape from his grip. He was mad, completely and utterly crazy.

"Emma, calm down, you infuriating woman!" Killian exclaimed, cupping her face in his hand while his hook still held her wrists behind her back. "Stop talking nonsense! You were worth the entire Jolly Roger twice!"

That made her stop struggling. "What?"

Killian released her wrists now, his thumb stroking her cheek gently. "I was given a choice. My ship or you. I didn't even have to think twice. My ship was my home for three hundred years. But you...Emma Swan, you are my home now." He smiled lovingly, making her heart jump.

"Do you mean that?" Emma whispered, taking the hand that was resting in her neck and closing her eyes to enjoy his touch, that she'd always liked more than she'd ever let him believe.

"Emma, look at me." he urged silently, tipping her head up. When she opened her eyes, he was close enough that she just had to lean in to kiss him. "You are worth everything I've ever given up for you, and more."

Emma choked up a little. "I'm not used to people saying that to me. Putting me first." Her eyes darted all over the place, pointedly avoiding having to look him in the eye. If she looked at him now, she'd melt down and she couldn't do that, not now.

"Emma..." Killian whispered, moving even closer into her personal space. She found that she didn't mind much. "If you'd stop looking at everywhere but me..." Her eyes reluctantly moved back to his. The blue ocean of love and emotion she saw in there, nearly tore her heart in two. "There's my Swan." he whispered with a smile. "Emma, you deserve to be put first. I will always put you first."

"Why?"

"You know why."

Emma swallowed hard. "You love me." It sounded strange to hear from her own lips, but she knew it was true. She had known, ever since Neverland really.

"I do." Killian whispered softly. "Giving up the Roger was nothing - _nothing_ - compared to having to give you up. Compared to even the thought of never being able to see you again. I made a choice Emma, and I chose you."

He chose her. Nobody ever chose her. They chose themselves, they chose the cute kid with the blue eyes and the fair skin...but never her. Except for him. "Killian, I - " she said, choking on her own tears.

"Shh, my love." he whispered, only the tiniest flicker of satisfaction in his eyes betrayed the recognition of his name on her lips. His thumb was still stroking her. "I'm going to kiss you now." he told her, and she recognized that he was giving her a choice. He was going to kiss her, and she would have a choice: kiss back or push him away. Let him in, or lose him forever.

She kissed back.

* * *

**Review?**


	25. Nightmare

**Prompt by shophiescastle: Could you write a prompt about Hook having a nightmare of Emma getting her heart ripped out and crushed, by the Wicked witch, and than he wakes up and goes to to her loft to see if she 's okay.**

**A/N: Thank you! Angst ahead, and a very, _very_ broken Killian. I hope you like it!**

**Rated: T for angst**

* * *

"No, Emma!" Killian yelled, as he helplessly watched the Witch's hand plunge into Emma's chest. _Not again, not again, not Emma, not after Milah._ he thought. "Please, don't!" he begged.

The Witch grinned wickedly, while she pulled out Emma's heart. It was red, pulsing, striped with gold. It was beautiful. "Goodbye, Miss Swan." she whispered cruelly, and then, before his eyes, the heart of the woman he loved was crushed once again.

Emma dropped to the earth, and Killian was released from the magic that was holding him back. Without a second thought, he rushed over to her side, pulling her in his arms. "Emma, Emma, no, please, please, don't leave me, please, Emma, I love you."

Emma stared into his eyes with a small smile. "Killian..." she murmured, her voice carrying all the love she couldn't put into words anymore. Then the lights in her eyes faded and she was gone.

"NOOO EMMA!" Killian was sitting upright in his bunk, breathing hard and sweat streaming down his face. It was too much, it was entirely too much, all these feelings and old pain that the Swan girl brought up in him. He couldn't handle it, he was on the brink of exploding and when he did explode, she'd get the worst of it.

Oh God, _Emma_. It'd felt so real. What if...oh God. Killian jumped up and dressed himself as decent as necessary and then left his ship in a hurry. He had to know, had to be sure that she was all right. Without minding his surroundings he ran and ran until he was right outside her door, out of breath but anxious.

The noise he caused by his banging on her door was obnoxious, he knew that, but she had to wake up. He had to be sure she'd hear him. After two minutes of insistent (and a bit panicked) banging on her door, it flew open, revealing a very annoyed, very _alive_ Emma. "Alright, alright, already!" she yelled, before she stopped with brows raised. "Hook!" she said surprised. "Is everything okay? You look like hell."

He stared at her for a few moments, remembering every last detail of the dream, and taking in all of her beauty and perfection. Her beautiful blonde tresses that framed her perfect face, her intriguing grey eyes to go with those luscious red lips. She was here, and she was alive. He made a split second decision. "Gods, Emma." he groaned, stepping forward, grabbing her neck with his hand and crushing her lips with his. He wasn't thinking clearly, he knew that he should pull away, but Heavens, her body against his felt so good and her lips were so soft and...she was kissing him back.

He pulled away with a gasp when he realized that, staring at her with wide eyes. "I am so sorry, Emma...it was...I just..." He couldn't even think straight, the images of losing her still very much in the forefront of his mind.

She saw his distress, and put her hand on his arm. "Hook, calm down. Come in." She was ignoring the kiss.

'Goodbye miss Swan.' he heard, and with a groan, he pulled Emma in his arms again. He was losing his mind.

Emma held him, her initial surprise fading to alarmed worry. "Hook, what's wrong? What happened to you?" Her hands were gently stroking his back while she let him seek comfort in her embrace.

"I just...had a nightmare." he murmured, releasing her again. "I'm sorry, Emma, but it felt so real and I had to see..." He swallowed thickly.

Emma guided him to the couch gently. "Had to see what?"

"If you were still alive." he said, closing his eyes and forcing back the burning feeling behind them. He was completely out of it, his heart still going a mile a minute and his ears ringing.

Emma sat back against the couch with surprise on her face. "You dreamed about me dying?"

Killian nodded. "I'm truly sorry I kissed you, Emma. It was an impulse, I was just so relieved to see you were all right." He opened his eyes and stared at her. Every time he did that, it felt like coming home.

His heart was finally slowing a bit, his breathing returned to normal, and Emma's hand was still on his back, gently stroking him to soothe him. "It's alright. Or didn't you notice?"

Killian tried to smile, but it trembled in the corners, and he stopped quickly. Under any other circumstance, he would've jumped her when she kissed him back. But now...he was too distracted, too shell-shocked. Emma noticed, and wiped the smile of her face. "Okay, tell me about the dream."

"Emma, I - "

"Hook, you know I won't judge. You're obviously shaken thoroughly, and I wanna help. Tell me." Her voice was soft, yet demanding, and he found himself telling her everything about the dream. She was a great listener, and her eyes filled with compassion each passing second. "Oh my God...just like with Milah."

Killian nodded, pressing his trembling fingers to his lips. His heartbeat may have slowed down a bit, but he was still on edge and frightened for her life. Feeling helpless, he rose and started pacing. "I wouldn't be able to handle that. Losing Milah sent me into a downwards spiral of evil, but losing you..." He stopped for a moment to look at her. "Losing you would destroy me."

Emma closed her eyes briefly. "Hook, I - "

"Emma, tell me you feel it, too." he interrupted stubbornly. "This connection, this, this, this...insane pull between us. Tell me it's not just me trying to convince myself of something I can never have." He had to know if it was real, if what they had was real. It was the only thing that mattered now, the only thing that would keep him upright.

"It's not just you." Emma whispered, clenching her eyes shut as if she was admitting her deepest, darkest secret. He knew that it was, of course. She'd fought so hard to keep him at a distance. "Killian," his breath caught at the name, "I know you're scared. But my heart can't be taken." He stopped pacing to stare at her. If she was right... "Comes with being the product of True Love. A lot can kill me, but not that."

Releasing a groan of relief, Killian dropped to his knees in front of her. He didn't know what had gotten into him, but he was so scared. He was a Lost Boy, scared and confused and nothing like the fearsome Captain Hook he once was. She'd stripped all of it away, leaving him exposed to her, and he didn't mind. His forehead rested against her knees as he muttered her name. "I can't lose you, Emma. I just - I just can't. The idea alone..." He shook his head.

Her fingers came up to tangle in his hair, her fingers gently massaging his scalp, as she pressed her lips in his hair. "You're not going to lose me, Killian." she whispered. "I'll be right here."

Then she pulled him up to hold him, and he buried his face in her shoulder inhaling her scent as she whispered soothing words in his ear, stroking her hair and neck in the meantime. "Come on." she whispered, taking his hand and pulling him up.

"Yes," Killian said, getting the message, "yes, I should go, it's much too late..."

"No, Killian, you're not going anywhere." Emma said sternly, and instead pulled him to the bedroom. "I'm going to hold you tonight, wrap myself around you until you know that I'm safe. And then you're going to sleep. Boots off."

Killian slipped his boots off, feeling numb and miserable and a tiny bit hopeful because she was taking him into her bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed, his eyes always on her. He was in a constant need to reassure himself that she was alive. She slipped under the covers, and threw the other side back so he could climb in next to her. When he was settled, she scooted closer, gently tracing his cheek with her finger. She was telling him that he was safe, that she was safe, that they were together and that she wouldn't leave him. He wrapped both his arms around her waist and curled up against her, burying his face in her neck. Her warmth radiated off her, through him, and she wrapped her arms around his quivering body.

"Go to sleep, my beautiful, broken pirate. I'm here." she whispered.

Killian hadn't slept so dreamless in years.

* * *

**Review? Prompt?**


	26. Magazine

**Prompt by Nouqueret: The days before Hook finds Emma , they offer him a job as a model or to do a tv ad (kind of like in Kate and Leopolde, the movie with Meg Ryan and Hugh Brackman) back in SB Emma finds it in Vogue or on TV. Leave the product up to you...but it would be funny if it was for ...well you know.**

**Rated: M, basically.**

**A/N: I loved this! Thank you for this prompt! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Emma had never considered herself to be a woman who enjoyed other people's misery. Honestly, she always felt compassion when others were embarrassed.

But this...this was hilarious.

"Emma, I swear to God, I will punish you, this is not funny." Killian growled, grabbing the magazine from her fingers as she doubled over from laughing.

"Killian, this is _hilarious_!"

"It most certainly is not!" he said indignantly, opening the magazine again and staring in disgust at the offending pages.

"How did that happen?" Emma asked breathlessly, trying (and failing) to recover. She knew she shouldn't laugh, he did save her after all (multiple times, but she preferred not to get into that).

Killian groaned and threw the magazine away. "I was in a dire need for money, love. I was just about to go steal it - I was desperate - when someone offered me this. I didn't realize it would end up in one of these bloody offensive things!" He shook his head in exasperation, and Emma felt the tiniest bit of pity for him as she picked up the magazine from where he threw it and looked at the specific page again.

"Well, at least we know something." Emma said, looking up at Killian with a grin. "You're really photogenic."

Killian rolled his eyes, moving closer to her with that hunter look in his eyes. He was about to do something she wouldn't be able to resist. "Really, love? You like that I let them catch my image?" Emma didn't even react to his incorrect use of wording, because she was used to it and had stopped trying to correct him long ago. It was wasted energy.

"What I like, is that now I have a picture of you, keeping me company at nights when you're gone." she whispered, showing him the photo again. "I can't believe they just asked you to pose for this! What's more is that I cannot believe that you agreed to do this!"

"Swan, I needed food, or I'd never have found you!"

"No, I get that you did it, I just don't get that you did _this_!" She pointed at his photo. She looked at it again, feeling heat rising up to her cheeks as she looked at him, spread out on a couch... "I can't believe you posed naked!" she hissed, stuck between a laugh and a snarl.

Killian drew his hand over his face. "I'm sorry I shared all the goods with the world, darling, you know that I'm yours. I never knew they'd release it to everyone." Then his hunter-look returned and he was quick to move into her personal space. "But don't you like it, love? How about you pin it up over your bed?"

Emma gasped involuntarily as his arms came around her waist and he pulled her hard against him, making her drop the magazine. "P-perhaps I do. But I'm not going to put this up, not with Henry and my parents barging in every time."

Killian licked his lips in that really offensive, attractive way, with a cocky smile to match, her stomach turned. "You like me naked, don't you, Emma? Do you want to see more? Do you want to feel my hard cock moving so deep inside you that you feel everything?"

"Killian..." Emma almost whined, feeling the oh-so familiar heat pooling between her legs. "God, please."

He smirked, leaning in to suck on the exposed part of her breasts, making her moan. "You like it when I talk like that, don't you?" Killian whispered. His hand slid down her body, slipping past the waistband of her jeans, and his fingers pressed against her clit softly. "That's it, darling. Moan for me."

"Oh God, oh God." Emma whimpered.

He lifted her up, giving her no other choice than to wrap her legs around his waist, and started walking them to the bedroom. He kept whispering dirty things against her skin while he licked and sucked, and she shivered and tingled all over. He always knew how to make her feel amazing.

Afterwards, she lay snuggled against his chest, her fingers tracing circles over his skin. He was playing with her hair and kissing her temple every now and then. "So I take it you don't really mind that I did that?" he asked.

Emma smirked. "Now I never have to forget what you look like in all your glory." she said, still a little breathless. "I happen to like the way you look naked."

Killian chuckled. "Good. It was honestly for the money, Emma. I hope you know that."

She kissed his chest. "I do." she whispered. "But I'm going to keep that somewhere safe for my...personal use." she added with a wicked grin. Killian looked at her, his eyes gleaming.

"Well, you won't hear me complaining, milady." He traced one calloused finger down her side, leaving goose bumps in his wake.

Emma grinned. Posing naked in New York was one of the best things he could've done. It had given her even more reason to smile.

* * *

**Review?**


	27. Hug

**This is one of my own. I wanted so bad for this to happen after, you know..._the death_. Which I'm still not over by the way. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Rated: K**

* * *

After her talk with Henry, she dropped him off at home, because he still had some homework to do. They had decided it would be best if he did a little of that in their time here so that he wouldn't fall behind so much. Then Emma returned to Granny's where everyone was sitting, and dealing with the death in their own way.

She had no idea how to get over it, her heart was aching, her throat was thick with tears. It wasn't as if she'd still been in love with him, that had stopped years ago. But she was just getting to know him as a friend, and it was good. She'd been hoping on a friendship in which Neal could be a father to Henry. Now all that was gone. She'd lost another person that she cared about. Like usual.

She entered Granny, where she was immediately attacked by hugs and condolences from all the people present. She didn't need all that, so she made her way too the bar, almost numb and there he was.

Killian Jones.

The man who saved her, the man who followed her everywhere. The man who was still here.

He'd lost Bae today, just after they'd finally made up for Neverland. She could see his pain, his sorrow, not just in the rum flask in his hand, but in his eyes as well. He was hurting, just as her. When he saw her, he slipped off his stool, and for a moment they just stared at each other.

Then they moved simultaneously, closing the distance between them, wrapping each other in a comforting embrace. Emma buried her nose in his chest, while he buried his in her hair. His hand was in her hair on the back of her neck, a familiar gesture now, and it felt so good. For the first time since Neal's death, she felt safe and she thought that maybe she could get through this after all. His arms were strong, his embrace warm, and it comforted her more than anything else in the world right now.

It wasn't sexual or romantic. It was just two people who'd lost someone they cared about, seeking comfort with each other.

"I'm sorry." Emma whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Me, too." Killian murmured. "It isn't fair to Henry, or you, that he had to die." His fingers were gently stroking her hair, while his voice was shaky and sounded broken now more than ever.

"Thank you, Killian." He inhaled sharply when she called him that, and then they broke apart. His face was soft as he looked at her. "Really."

"It's nothing, love." Killian said, stroking her hair gently. "If you ever want to talk...I'm here. Always."

Emma smiled, stepping closer again and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He stiffened a bit, but relaxed moments later. "So am I." Then she turned around to face the music, and again she got buried with hugs and condolences, but now she could handle it.

Because he was behind her, never speaking but his support radiated out to her. He'd be with her, every step of the way, and she'd be okay. With him, she'd be okay.


	28. Hurt

**Prompt by anon on Tumblr: I need some CS angst. When Neal first sees Emma again he kisses her and Killian believes that she has made her choice. Killian keeps his distance and she notices it and it hurts because she dosen't know why he is acting this way until David tells her that Killian say the kiss and he is planning on leaving town tonight. I need fluff at the end :)**

**A/N: Thank you for this lovely prompt, anon! It got way out of hand, _as usual_, but it stayed where you directed me pretty well I think. Let me know!**

**Rated: K+**

* * *

It was just after Neal had been excused from the hospital that it happened. Everyone was asking Emma what to do now, and where Rumplestiltskin was and how he was alive, and she was getting a headache. Killian was right there beside her - as always - trying to deflect some of the questions from her to himself. It was right when Leroy asked, in his loud voice, why the hell Gold was still alive, when Emma saw Neal making his way through the crowd gathered around Emma, pushing everyone aside that stood in his way. His eyes were dead set on hers, and before Emma could do anything, he had his arms wrapped around her and his lips pressed against hers. Gasps went around the crowd, a few aww's here and there, but Emma could do nothing else but stand there and take it. She was too surprised to do anything else.

Neal was kissing her.

For the first time in 11 years, he was kissing her and she…

She felt nothing.

There was no fire that lit the moment his lips touched hers, there were no butterflies in her stomach, there was…nothing.

"God, I've missed you, Emma." Neal whispered against her lips, stroking her hair gently. "I'm sorry I didn't find you, I should've been the one…"

But she cut him off by pushing him away, staring at him. "What the hell are you doing?"

Neal blinked in surprise. "Emma, I - "

"No, Neal…you don't get to barge back into my life like that and _kiss_ me!" she said, her eyes searching frantically (and without her really being aware of it) for Killian. _He was nowhere in sight_. "We are not together, Neal!"

"Okay, Emma, look, I'm sorry. I just thought…"

Emma started to turn around. "Yeah well, maybe you should ask before you act."

-cs-

Two days passed and Killian kept his distance. He helped out, of course, but never looked at her, never spoke to her, and Emma didn't get it. Had she done something? Did he realize his life as a hero wasn't all that it was cracked up to be? She couldn't figure it out, and it started to hurt more and more.

David kept throwing both of them worried glances while they were in his company, but Emma stubbornly ignored the looks and the pirate. If he so desired his distance, she wouldn't force her company on him. She could deal.

Except, that she could not, in fact, deal.

She hated that he wasn't talking to her anymore, she hated that she couldn't rely on him to catch her when she fell anymore. She was hurting inside, and she couldn't let it out anymore. The one that understood her wasn't there for her.

Her stress came back to haunt her in the form of the worst flu she'd ever had. She had a high fever, threw up twice an hour and couldn't keep food down if she wanted to, was delirious. She was confined to bed, forced to relax, forced to think about everything, because she had no other choice.

Her parents took care of her most of the time, and two days in, she was clear enough to get some tea inside of her. Her father sat at her bedside, looking at her with a concerned frown.

"Killian's been asking how you've been." David said in the end, making her choke on her tea. "Careful."

"Why? I thought he hated me." Emma said bitterly.

David shook his head. "Emma! He's hurt!"

Emma raised a brow. "_He's_ hurt? _I'm_ hurt! Out of the blue, he doesn't talk to me anymore, downright _ignores_me, and _he_'s hurt?" She scoffed at the nerve of that pirate.

David sighed, taking her hand and giving it a fatherly kiss. "Sweetie, he saw Neal kiss you."

"So?" Emma exclaimed. "I pushed him away!"

"Killian had left by then. He thinks you've made your choice."

Emma sat back against the headboard, flabbergasted for a moment. Killian thought she'd chosen Neal? So that's why he'd been ignoring her! That's why he'd been acting so coldly. "Oh God, I'm so stupid…" Emma groaned.

"It gets worse." her father said carefully, knowing she had her mother's temper. She looked up at him, coaxing him to keep talking, because how could this get worse? "He's leaving tonight."

Emma's heart froze. "Leaving? Leaving, how?"

"Leaving as in, the Jolly Roger is set to sail in a couple of hours."

She reached over and grabbed her father by the lapels of his jacket. "You can't let him leave! He can't leave! I need him!"

"You should tell him that."

"I'm currently confined to bed." Emma said dryly, giving him the famous Snow White death glare. "Please, dad. Just ask him to come over here."

David sighed. "Fine. I'll try." He rose and kissed the top of her head. "Get some rest, Emma." Then he left and Emma remained behind, restless. Her mind was spinning. Killian was heartbroken, she got it now. And she felt guilty as fuck.

Eventually she drifted off to a restless slumber, in which she had nightmares of Killian leaving her behind in favor of the sea. The worst thing was, that she would leave her behind for the sea, too.

"Swan?" A soft, but cold voice woke her from her sleep, and she saw him standing at the edge of her bed. There was concern flashing in his eyes, poorly hidden by hard coldness. "Your father informed me that you wished to see me?" He sounded like a lieutenant talking to his princess.

"Killian, thank God." she said, and startled when she heard her own voice. It was hoarse, and it hurt to talk. He frowned with worry, before wiping it off his face again. "Ow."

"Why did you want me here, Swan? Come to rub me in the face how happy you are without me? Speaking of, where is Baelfire?" He spat every word at her with as much venom as he could muster, making her flinch at every rise of his tone. She had hurt him so bad. "Shouldn't he be taking care of his woman?"

Oh, but now he crossed the line. "I'm not _his_ woman, pirate!" she tried to yell, but it came out as a raspy whisper. "Matter of fact, I'm _no one's_ woman! How dare you?" He looked at her quite stoicly, as if this wasn't coming through at all. But she knew he'd heard her. "Why are you leaving?" said Emma, seeing that she wasn't getting anywhere.

"If you have to ask, then my being here has no point, and I can take my leave." He turned around to leave.

"No, wait!" Emma shout-whispered. He stopped, his back still to her. "Please, don't go. I know why you're leaving. I just…I'm trying to ask you to stay. Please."

He spun around viciously, staring daggers at her, making her flinch again. "Stay? Why in the world would I stay?! There's nothing for me here! You chose him, and I'm going to back off, for your happiness! But that doesn't mean I have to stay and have my heart ripped out every time I see you!" He paced over to her side, and she looked up at him. He was completely unpredictable, she had no idea what he was going to do, and it frightened her. "So no, thank you kindly, I will not stay."

"I didn't choose him." Emma whispered.

He froze slightly, blinking. "Pardon me?"

"I didn't choose him."

"But you kissed…" he said, coolly. His eyes were still emotionless and he crossed his arms to protect himself.

"He kissed me." Emma explained. "I pushed him away. I felt nothing. It lacked all the passion I'm looking for…" Suddenly she felt another wave of puke coming up. "The bucket!" she moaned, pointing at it. "Please!"

At her desperate plea, he acted instantly. The bucket was on her lap the next moment, and she let it all go. It was humiliating, and horrible, but he didn't complain. He held her hair back with his hand and rubbed her back soothingly. It felt like their normal relationship in a blink of an eye.

When she was done, he got rid of the nasty substance - mostly stomach acid, since she had nothing more than tea in her system - and the returned with a damp washcloth to wipe her face with. He was being so gentle. "Thank you." Emma said, breathless from throwing up.

"Anytime, lass." Killian whispered.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you immediately, but I was too blind to see. Please, don't leave me." she said softly, tears threatening.

He kissed the top of her head. "Alright, lass. Why don't you rest for now, and we'll talk about this when you're better?" Grateful, with a lump in her throat, she nodded. "I won't leave. I promise."

"Thank you." He smiled, and started to leave, but Emma grabbed his arm. "Will you stay?"

Killian smiled softly. "You sure?"

"I don't wanna be alone." she whispered. He nodded, kicked off his boots and sat down next to her burning body. "Thank you, Killian."

"You're welcome, love." he whispered. "Now sleep. Don't worry anymore. I'm not going anywhere."

She rolled on her side against him, snuggling up against his warm body, and she took a deep breath before closing her eyes.

She didn't worry.

* * *

**Review? Prompt?**


	29. Mine

**Prompt from CSIsForever: I need Jealous Emma overhearing Tink telling Ruby how good of a lover Killian is. She goes to the Jolly and rides him, slow and deep and she lets him know the he is hers and hers alone.**  
**Bonus: Add some dirty talk and I need Emma to say "Am I better than the fairy?" while riding him. Killian"It's always been you Swan"**

**A/N: Wow I saw this in my mail and I _immediately_ had to write it. Thank you for this. I hope you like it!**

**Rated: M. Definitely M. Dirty talk, sex, talk about sex, it's all in here.**

* * *

Emma knew it had been a bad idea to go out with Ruby and Tink. While completely sober, the two had close to no shame regarding what others might think of as an embarrassing subject. While drunk, they absolutely had no shame, no decency and no filter.

Emma had only drunk one glass of rum, the alcohol already numbing her system, when Ruby asked if Tink really did have a little 'sexcapade' with Hook. That made her ears perk up. Ever since the implied sex on the day the Blue Fairy 'died', she'd been wondering about that. She wasn't jealous, it wasn't like that (she told herself). She was merely curious.

Tink giggled happily, throwing back another tequila. "Oh yeah. In Neverland, 'bout...I don't know, was it a hundred years ago? Something like that. Anyway. He was a devilishly sexy pirate and I was a horny ex-fairy. We couldn't help it." She shrugged as if it was no big deal, which infuriated Emma. (She _wasn't_ jealous, damn it.) Her finger traced the rim of her glass, feigning disinterest, but she listened intently. Knowing Ruby, she was now going to ask...

"And was he any good?" Bingo. She said it in hushed tones, as if nobody else should hear (as if anyone could, with the fucking music).

Tink licked her lips slowly, before nodding with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Oh God, he's still the best I've ever had. Those few hundred years and pirate ways have blessed him with immense knowledge of the female body. He knows all of your soft spots, knows exactly when and what to say." Tink sighed. "He knew exactly what I wanted to hear."

Emma shifted in her seat, her panties suddenly way too flimsy for this conversation. Ruby was listening just as intently, her mouth hanging open, and Tink was enjoying the attention this conversation got her. Fairies like attention, Emma had noticed. Or maybe just Tink and the Blue Fairy. "And oh, his _cock_!" Tink exclaimed, and flames shot up Emma's face as she immediately saw it in front of her.

Ruby giggled. "That big?"

"It's fucking huge!" the fairy said breathlessly. "And he knows what to do with it, too. The way he moves...hmm, it should be forbidden."

That's when Emma had enough. She was gushing wetness, and was red hot with jealousy. Because _yes_, god damn it, she was jealous! Jealous of some fairy getting from her pirate what she hadn't gotten. She downed her last drink and rose. "I'm going home. I had fun. We should do this again someday." Ruby and Tink protested even as they hugged her goodbye, but Emma ignored that and left anyway. She wasn't going home at all. She paced without detours to the docks, her eyes set on the Jolly Roger. She knew what she wanted, and damn it, she was going to get it. If it killed her.

Which, if she were to believe Tink, it just might.

She didn't linger on deck, just went straight to his cabin, not even bothering to knock. He was sitting upright in his bed, reading some book that was leaning against his knees and Emma held her breath. He was shirtless.

And God, did he look good.

He lifted his eyes from the book, and he looked surprised to see her, snapping his book shut instantly and rising from the bed. "Emma? What are you doing here?"

Without giving herself a chance to back out, she stalked over to him, placing her hands on his chest (she tried not to notice the delicious way his chest hair felt beneath her fingers) and pushed herself up on her tip toes, her lips mere inches from his. "Making a point." she whispered, and then she kissed him, her hand going to the back of his neck and grabbing his soft hair in her fingers. He moaned against her, his arms coming around her in immediate surrender of his situation. She knew he wouldn't mind.

"Well, if this is your way of making a point, love, I'd gladly see you make lots in the future." Killian breathed against her, his breath smelling of rum as it ghosted over her face. She imagined her own did, too.

"Smug son of a bitch." Emma growled, pushing him backwards so he was forced to sit down on the bed, but she didn't stop, and soon he was lying on his back, with her on top on him. "I'm going to show you that you're mine. Mine, and no one else's." Emma whispered in his ear, and she swore she could feel goosebumps appear all over his skin.

Perfect.

She began working through his pants and underwear, tearing them off one by one, until he was gloriously naked below her. She gaped. Tink hadn't lied; even at semi-hard, he was fucking huge, and she worried that maybe he wouldn't fit at all.

"Emma, where is this coming from?" Killian said, his breath laboured as his hand and hook came to rest on her hips. Emma smirked mischievously, and leaned forward to kiss him. He groaned when the zipper of her jacket touched the tip of his cock by accident, which only spurred on her arousal. "Gods, Emma, I can smell you from here. I bet you're already soaking wet for me."

Emma gasped at his words, his silky accent making it all sound much, much dirtier, his tongue wrapping around the words in a way that made her groin ache. He was a menace. "Shush, pirate." she whispered. "I'm in control here."

Killian smirked. "Of course, love." he said. "But you want my cock inside that tight, wet cunt, and I can very much deliver."

Emma gasped, wetness pooling in her panties. "Shut up, or I'll leave." That got his attention. He snapped his mouth shut and nodded. Good, he'd gotten the message. Then, as she kept straddling his legs, she began to remove her clothes, one article at a time while she stared deep into his eyes. She made sure she stretched this moment as long as possible just to torture him.

But she was naked after two minutes, and then she had no excuse left. She lifted herself over his erect cock and began to lower herself onto him. She moaned when the tip touched her clit, and she almost came right there. "Gods, Emma, please." Killian moaned.

She closed her eyes, revelling in the feeling of him stretching her. He was huge, and she'd never had someone so big before, but it felt so right. He wasn't too big. He made a perfect fit. Once she realized that, she sank down on him completely, enveloping him in her body. His back arched off the bed, while Emma arched on top of him in pure pleasure. He was finally inside her, after all this time of sexual tension and innuendos thrown everywhere. They were finally joined, and it felt so right.

Emma began to move slowly, moving her hips in a maddening pace, but neither of them minded. Killian had his hand and hook on her hips, his fingers digging into her flesh as he bit his lip to cage the feral growls that rumbled in his chest. "Oh, Emma, Emma..." he moaned.

Emma leaned forward, pressing her lips against his ear and she whispered, "You are mine, Killian. Understand me? Just as I am yours."

"Gods..." Killian groaned. He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer. "Emma, you're a bloody menace. What have you done to me?" His voice sent shivers down her spine. "That's it, ride me, beautiful."

"Oh Killian..." Emma murmured. "Oh God..."

"You feel so perfect, so wet for me." Killian whispered.

Emma bit his earlobe while her vision slowly swarmed with bright red spots as her peak came closer. "Oh God, Killian...are you ready to come yet?" she whispered. "Because I am. I need to come."

"Almost there, love." Killian said, bucking his hips up into her as she rolled her hips against him, and she gasped because he just reached that much deeper inside of her.

"Come for me, Killian." Emma whispered. "Come inside me, _now_." It was like his body responded to the command. He stilled with a long groan, and Emma felt him emptying himself inside of her. That was what did her in. Screaming, she tipped over the edge in the wildest, most intense orgasm she had ever had. Killian wrapped his arms around her tightly, making sure she didn't leave - not that she was able to - and kissed her hair.

"That was...wow." he said, for the first time since Emma met him at a loss for words.

Emma lifted her head and looked him dead in the eye, ignoring her tired body's screaming protests. "Was I better than the fairy?"

Killian looked surprised for a moment, before pulling her down and kissing her. "Yes. It was always you, Emma."

With a smile, Emma laid her head back down on his chest and closed her eyes. She hadn't felt this satisfied for years. "Good." she whispered, before falling asleep.

* * *

**Review? More smut prompts? I like smut prompts.**


	30. To Start a Family

**Prompt from TinyLittleBows106: ****Emma and Hook meeting Snow and Charming's baby for the first time**

**A/N: ASDFGHJKL; THIS PROMPT thank you so much! I love it. It turned out a bit smutty at the end, but I hope you like it anyway!**

**Rated: T**

* * *

Emma had to admit that she'd been hesitant to bring Killian over with her. Heck, _he'd_ been hesitant to join her. But both David and Mary Margaret had been insistent. And so here they were, at the hospital, about to meet her baby brother for the first time.

She felt the anxiety radiating off him, and she knew why. He had never handled a baby before, not even before he lost his hand. He feared that he'd screw up. But she couldn't console him, because she was pretty nervous herself.

She knew what it was like, being replaced. And irrational though it may be, she feared that this little boy would replace her. Her parents never got the chance to raise her, and now they had the baby. She was grown up now, they didn't need her anymore. They could raise their baby boy, they didn't need her for that anymore. She was, once again, replaceable.

"Emma, come here." Killian said suddenly. She looked up at him in surprise. He had stopped pacing and was looking at her intently. "Come." he repeated, stretching his arms out to her. Hesitantly, she walked over to him and buried herself in his arms. Just like always, it felt like coming home. His hand came up to stroke her hair while he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "This baby won't replace you, Emma. Just because you have a new sibling, doesn't mean you're less important to your parents. They love you so much."

Emma could only chuckle. Of course he'd seen her anxieties, of bloody course he'd known by taking one look at her. "I know. It's just...I had a good home once. My foster parents were really, really nice. Until they had a child of their own. Then they just put me back in the system, like I was some tradable good that they didn't want anymore." Her voice broke as she remembered it. They hadn't even shed a tear.

Killian tightened his grip on her. "Oh Emma..." he whispered. "You are not tradable goods. You are so very precious, so very important to a lot of people. Your parents, Henry, me...I love you, Emma Swan. And so do your parents. This little lad won't replace you. He'll take residence in their hearts, sure. But right next to you. Lord knows their hearts are big enough for that."

Emma buried her face in his chest to try to hide the tears that were flowing down her face. She'd never been called precious before. "You really think I'm precious?" she whispered.

Killian took her chin in his hand and tipped her head up to look at her. His lips descended on her lips, her cheeks, her eyes, her forehead, her nose, as he said, "You are precious, you are beautiful, you are important, you are mine. Mine forever and ever, just as I am yours."

Emma gasped for breath, before she kissed him deeply. She didn't know what she would've become without him. "I love you, Killian."

"Miss Swan, Mr Jones?" A nurse came out of her mother's room with a smile. "You can come in now. They're anxious to see you."

Still a bit trembling, Emma wiped her tears and grabbed Killian's hand. She was going to do this, damn it, with her head held high and her pirate by her side, come what may. Together they walked into the room.

Snow was sitting upright on the bed, a little moving bundle in her arms, and she was beaming with the glow of new parenthood. Emma felt a stab of jealousy, but Killian pinched her hand and whispered, "Precious," in her ear, making her smile.

That's when her mom looked up, and her smile grew to almost abnormal proportions. "Emma! Killian! Come meet your little brother, Emma." Hesitantly, Emma stepped forward. She didn't want to see him. Seeing him made it real. But she couldn't deny that she also _did_ want to see this tiny miracle. He was silent, but moving around a lot in his mother's arms, and Emma figured he'd be just as active as she'd been when she was young. She stepped even closer and then she saw him. "Emma, meet James Liam Nolan. Or Charming. Whatever." Behind her, Killian gasped for breath, and Emma smiled. She'd known that they were contemplating Liam as a middle name, but she hadn't told him.

"Mate?" Killian asked David, who chuckled.

"Your brother was a good man, from what I've heard. And Liam is a good name." David shrugged a little shyly, before suddenly being pulled into Killian's arms.

"Thanks, Dave. That means a lot."

"You wanna hold him, Emma?" her mom asked, and Emma nodded. She still hadn't gotten a good look at him, so she took James in her arms and looked down. She was immediately awestruck.

He was beautiful. He had David's eyes, like her, but Snow's hair, jet black. His eyes were full of wonder as he examined her, and the world around him, and Emma couldn't help getting choked up. "He is the most beautiful baby brother." she whispered. "Hi James. I'm your big sister Emma." She felt Killian's arm wrap around her waist and she looked sideways at him. He smiled at her, before looking down on her brother. His breath caught in his throat, and his jaw dropped. He was just as enchanted with the baby as she was.

"That is one handsome young lad. Congratulations, your Majesties." he said, his voice a little hoarse. Emma leaned back against him.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" she said, and he nodded silently. "You want to hold him?"

He stepped back immediately. "Oh no, please. I don't...I don't know if I can do that with..." He held up his hook, and Emma's heart nearly broke at the fear in his eyes. But she knew it wouldn't go wrong. He used that hook for everything, and she knew - per personal experience - that he was very skilled at not hurting people when he wanted to.

Emma took a step closer to him. "Of course you can. The side of the hook isn't sharp, you can just place James's butt in the curve while you hold him with your arms and hand." He looked sceptical. "I'm here, Killian. I know you won't hurt him.

Killian looked at David and Snow. "Is it okay if I...?"

Snow smiled. "Of course. I too know you won't hurt him."

"I'd be very angry if you didn't, seeing as I want you to be his godfather." David said.

Killian stared at his friend with wide eyes, and Emma smiled happily. "G-godfather? Mate, are you sure?"

David nodded, placing his hand on Killian's shoulder. "Yes, I'm very sure. You're my best friend. If you'll accept, I want you to be James's godfather."

Killian suddenly grabbed David and hugged him tightly, again. This was the second time his friend had made him choke up, and now Emma was beginning to feel a lump as well. Her pirate had had nothing for almost three hundred years, and now...True Love, friends, a godson. "Thank you, David. That means more than I can possibly say." Then he turned to Emma, took a deep breath and held out his hands. "Come on. I want to hold my godson." he said, every tone in his voice trembling with emotions. Smiling, Emma walked over to her pirate, and gently handed James over to him. Killian gently placed his hook under James's butt, the sharp point angled away from the little child as far as possible, and then wrapped the rest of his arms around him like Emma had. Without hurting James, Killian was now holding him.

Emma took a step back to watch her pirate with the baby. He looked completely at home, at least after most of the tension had washed away. He was talking softly to his godson, rocking him back and forth gently, and Emma had the urge to cry. It was so endearing to see Killian with a small child in his arms, and it worked out quite well.

She wanted to see Killian cradle their own child.

Wait, whoa, where did that come from? Emma pressed her hand to her mouth as she went over that thought again and again. She wanted to see their child in his arms. She wanted to see a child with striking blue eyes grow up with loving parents. She wanted what her parents had now. And she wanted it with Killian.

Emma was shocked by her own discovery, but the longer she thought about it, the more true it was. She wanted a family with Killian.

At that moment, he looked up at her, his eyes shining bright with amazement and love and pure _joy_. Emma smiled at him, wanting very much to kiss the fuck out of that man, but restraining herself. His life had never been so easy, and she enjoyed his joy because of it like no other. She saw Snow yawn from the corner of her eye, and knew it was time to go. She signalled Killian with her eyes, who understood immediately.

"Here you go, milady. You've done extraordinary." he said, while handing James back to his mom. Snow beamed, but there was exhaustion in her eyes.

"Thank you, Captain." Snow smiled. "Emma, thank you for coming. I know you find this hard, but I swear, he isn't going to replace you in our hearts. You're forever our first born, our daughter, and we love you so much. Don't forget that." Emma was surprised, but accepted the words and the kiss from her mom.

She grabbed Killian's hand, and pulled him backwards. "See you later. Rest, mom. You've deserved it."

Killian pulled her in his arms when they were standing outside the hospital. "See? Nothing to worry about."

Emma smiled into his red vest. "I know. Call it a childhood trauma." Killian ran his hand over her hair and back, and she felt all her taut muscles relax in the wake of his caress. "Come on, Killian. Let's go home."

Beaming, Killian laced his hand through hers and they walked home together in perfect silence.

-cs-

As they lay in each other's arms later that night, their breathing still laboured, their skin slick with sweat, Emma felt that Killian had something to say, but was very hesitant. She let him brew on it, knowing that he'd pipe up when he was ready.

"Emma?" he asked after two more minutes, and she raised her head from his chest to look at him. "Don't murder me, lass, but I want to tell you something."

Emma rested her chin on her hands and looked up at him. "Shoot."

He traced his fingers down her back while he chewed on his lip nervously. "I want one ."

Emma frowned, momentarily confused. "One what?" When she saw his hopeful eyes, it clicked. "Oh! A baby?"

Killian nodded. "Only if you want, but I was holding James this afternoon...and the way that tiny child felt in my arms, the way he looked at me, the way I felt when I looked at him...Emma, I want to be a father." He laughed awkwardly. "I want to be the father of your child. Although I have no idea how to be one, I want my shot at real fatherhood. And you're the only one I want it with." He kissed her forehead gently, while playing with the tips of her hair nervously. "And it doesn't have to be today, or this year, but please, think about it?"

Emma smiled, kissing her way up his chest. "I don't have to think about it, Killian." she whispered, before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "I want it, too. So, so much."

A beautiful grin broke out on his face, and he pulled her up into a passionate and searing kiss. "I love you, Emma, I love you so much. I want to start a family with you. Or rather, expand the one we already have." His hand slid down her body, inching closer to her clit, that was already aching for his touch. "Let's start now." he whispered, biting her lower lip gently.

"I need to get off my birth control pill first."

Killian smirked almost devilishly. "Well, we have to practice, don't we?"

Emma giggled - actually giggled - as he rolled her over onto her back and slid inside her in one smooth movement. "Yeah, we don't want to mess it up - _oh_!"

He smirked at her yell of pleasure before he kissed her neck hungrily. "That would be awful." he teased softly.

Emma wrapped her arms around him just as he made her come, and came himself as well. "I love you, Killian. I can't wait to start our family together." she whispered.

He lifted his head to press a gentle kiss to her lips, and he whispered, "Me neither."

* * *

**ASDFGHJKL; sorry I'm so excited for the coming episode. Review? Prompt?**


	31. Lazy Mornings

**Prompt from Potter4ever: Maybe do a late morning in the CS household with kids jumping on the bed etc.**

**A/N: YEAHHHHH SON I'm so dead because Captain Cobra yesterday and THAT FREAKING SNEAK PEEK! I am freaking out! Thanks for this prompt!**

**Rated: K**

* * *

Emma is rudely awoken by screams and the aggressive movement of her body, and at first she thinks it's some kind of fight she's landed in the middle of - an instinct that will never truly go away, not since the Wicked Witch. Not since Blackbeard. Not since her life had been one threat after the other.

But she's wrong. Of course she's wrong. She hasn't been in danger for ages. There is no fight, at least not in the lethal, negative sense. The screams are nothing more than the squealing laughter of her daughter and son, and the movements of her body is being caused by them jumping on the bed like the pirate's children they are. She cracks one eye open just in time to see her youngest land on top of her, and she's forced to release a painful breath.

"Ow, Liam!" she says breathlessly.

At least he has the decency to look guilty. The little boy bites his lip in that maddeningly cute way that always makes her melt and says, "Sorry, mommy."

"Ah, good morning, lass!" Emma looks sideways to see her husband being held hostage by her 8 year old daughter. He is pretending, of course, but it makes her proud nonetheless. "Care to help me break free from this lethal combination of royal and pirate?"

Emma laughs, trying to reach her daughter to tickle her. Syrena can take a lot of things, but she is extremely ticklish (something she inherited from Killian). The little princess/pirate jumps away before Emma can reach her though, and that gives Killian the advantage he needs to wrestle his arm loose from his daughter's hold and throw her down on the bed gently. Syrena giggles happily, just as Liam jumps her, too. Unlike her mother though, she catches him before he can do any damage to his sister. Killian has crawled over to Emma in the mean time, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. "Good morning, my darling."

"Good morning." Emma says, smiling brightly. "How long have they been awake?"

Killian rolled his eyes playfully. "Not long at all, but it feels like hours. I'm sorry we woke you."

Emma snuggles up against his chest, watching Syrena and Liam struggle with each other with a smile on her face. "That's alright." To be honest, she wouldn't have missed this for the world. She likes these days where she doesn't have to go to work, and they can stay in late and just have fun with their children. Those are the best kind of days.

Nine years since life quieted down in Storybrooke. Nine years since Emma had finally been able to put all her walls down and let Killian in. It is one of the best decisions she's ever made. Sure there have been bumps along the way - she hadn't expected anything else from two people as stubborn as they are - but they have faced them together. Two beautiful children came from their love, and Emma loves them all with a passion. Her life is like she's always imagined it. Fairytale like. Though she isn't married to a prince, but to a dashing pirate, which is better than all the princes in all the realms. Without him, she'd still be a lost little girl. Without her, he would still be a lost little boy. But together they're two halves of a whole, yin and yang. Soul mates.

Emma looks up at Killian with a giant smile on her face. Nine years, and still she sometimes has trouble believing that this life is real. That _he_ is real, and in love with her and doing this domestic thing with her. It's crazy, and she loves it. "Pondering the wonderfulness of your life again?" Killian asks with a smile.

Emma nods, not surprised anymore about his uncanny ability to read her like an open book. "I'm just so happy, and it seems like that bubble can burst at any moment."

"You know, I feel the exact same way." Killian says, kissing her nose. "Come here, little prince!" He pulls Liam on his lap. "Can you tell Mum how much you love her?"

Liam spreads his arms wide. "THIS much!" he squeals. Emma's heart warms at that, and she feels tears of happiness burn in her eyes. Liam crawls over to her and buries himself in her arms.

"I love you, too, baby. So much." Emma whispers.

"And what about you, dashing pirate?" Killian inquires, tickling his daughter gently, making her scream with laughter.

"I love you and Mommy so much, Daddy. I don't know what I'd do without you." Syrena wraps her arms around Emma's neck, and Emma buries her face in her shoulder.

"I love you all so much. You mean the world to me." she whispers, stroking Liam's hair gently.

"But what about Henry, Mommy?" Syrena squeaks. Emma smiles. Syrena adores Henry more than anything.

"Of course, Princess. Henry may be in New York, but belongs to this family just as much as you two do." She kisses her daughter's head gently, before turning back to her husband.

Killian kisses her temple, tracing his finger down her neck. "See? It's all real. This bubble will not burst. I love you."

Emma puts her head on his shoulder and smiles as Syrena and Liam begin to jump around on the bed around them. "Thank you, Killian."

"It's part of the job description, love."

Emma chuckles, snuggling closer against him and they spend the better part of the morning in bed with their children, playing games, fooling around.

She loves lazy mornings.

* * *

**I'm crying because of that sneak peek. I may or may not be able to survive this week. CS is making me cry. A lot.**

**Anyway, I hope you loved it, and maybe review?**


	32. Losing Loved Ones

**Prompt from Distant Storm: Pick a misc enemy. It has enough magical force to conjure an image/copy Milah's likeness to incapacitate Hook. Emma realizes that this is obviously Hook's lost love, goes super defensive badass, and vanquishes the foe. I want some parallels drawn to Graham's death and the heart-crushing business. Bonus points for throwing in some subtle help from The Dark One in showing a clueless Hook that he's not the only one who had their love's heart crushed.**

**A/N: First of all, thank you _so much_ for your lovely review. I was smiling all the way through. Thank you. Second, thank you for this prompt. It _was_ a toughie. I didn't get the bonus points, I couldn't get Rumple in there.**

**Rated: T for Psychological Torture**

* * *

"You're out of your depth here, pirate." the Witch snarled in his face, Rumplestiltskin's blade on his wrist. Killian held her stare as bravely as he could, but inside he was screaming. She was going to cut his other hand off, and there was nothing he could do about it. Her magic was holding him right where he was. She laughed in his face, just as she started to trace the edge of the blade down his wrist, not hard enough to cut deep, but hard enough for it to hurt and for blood to well up to the surface. "Are you scared, Hook? Afraid I'm going to cut it off?"

Killian bared his teeth at her. "Go ahead. Do it. I've got nothing else to lose." _Lie_. But this was helping Emma and he'd do anything to help her.

Zelena chuckled. "Oh, Captain...I think not. Cutting it off will hurt temporarily. I think I'll torture you some more." She disappeared in a puff of green smoke, and her grip on him disappeared with her. Hissing, Killian looked at his wrist. Bloody hell, he failed again.

"Killian?" He froze completely as if under a spell again. That voice...it was impossible. No, no, not here, not now. He couldn't handle this right now. "Killian, it's me, I'm here."

Slowly, so slowly, Killian turned around, fearing and hoping at the same time. His eyes fell on her, and he felt his heart break into a million pieces. "No." he whispered. "You're not real."

She smiled. "Yes, I am, Killian." She walked over to him, while he crumbled to the ground, his legs unable to carry his dead weight. "I'm alive, my love. We can be together once more."

Killian shook his head, slapping her hands away as they approached him. "Get away from me! I watched you die, I watched my Milah die, felt the life drain out of her! You are not Milah!"

She looked genuinely hurt. "Yes, I am Milah."

"You're a ghost. A mirror image of her, conjured up by that _Witch_!" he spat, crawling backwards, out of her reach. His eyes were wide with pain and heartbreak. His heart wanted so much to believe that this was Milah, but his head knew that it couldn't be. First rule of magic: you can't bring back the dead.

"You're a perceptive little thing, aren't you?" The Witch appeared again, besides a worried looking Milah. She was grinning cruelly. "Although I regret to inform you that this pretty girl is real. Granted, she won't be permanently. But she's as real as she's ever gonna get in your life!"

How? Killian wondered. How could this Milah be real? It simply couldn't be. But he still had the Wicked Witch's attention, and it had to stay that way. So he steeled himself, took a deep breath and looked up at the Witch. "Whatever you want to do to me, bring it. My heart can't be broken more than it already is." _Lie_. Again.

Zelena's lips turned upwards in a horrible smile, and she turned to Milah. "You asked for it, Captain." Then she plunged her hand in Milah's chest and Killian found himself screaming just as all those decades ago, but now ten times worse. It was happening all over again. He watched helplessly as Milah's heart was pulled out of her chest and she crumbled to the ground - _again_ - and how the Witch walked over to him, showed him the heart and crushed it right in front of him. Killian had never felt so broken before. His entire body was numb, tears were staining his cheeks and he couldn't lift a finger if he wanted to. Which he didn't. He just wanted to die. He had nothing and nobody who cared about him, he was old, alone, done for.

"Killian?" Two soft hands touched his face and he opened his eyes. He looked into two beautiful brown eyes and a pretty face framed by long wavy dark hair.

"Milah..." he whispered. At this point, he didn't even bother trying to fight it or think about how impossible this all was. Milah was here. She was alive. "Am I dead?"

Milah shook her head, but at that moment a green hand came into view, plunging inside her chest, ripping her heart out and crushing it again. Killian screamed and cried. "Have I broken you yet, pirate?" Zelena whispered in his ear.

Killian lay on the ground, staring at Milah's cold body, and said nothing. There was nothing to say. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction of an answer even if he wanted to speak.

The Wicked Witch laughed and rose to her feet. "The fearsome pirate Captain Hook brought to his knees! This is quite something!"

Killian didn't care. "Please." he whispered.

Zelena damn near squealed with joy. She brought her head closer to Killian mockingly. "What was that, dear?"

"Please, just...kill me." He was so done.

"But killing you is so easy! And no fun for me."

Killian's heart was pounding in his throat and he wanted to beg again, but then Milah was there again. This time he kissed her, before the Witch crushed her heart again. This went on and on for what felt like hours, and it got worse. In the end he kept cradling her body in his arms, screaming his anger and defeat at the skies while the Wicked Witch cackled. Killian wished he was dead. He prayed for whatever power that was out there to give him his relief. To let him just _die_.

"Killian!" Just as Milah plunged to the ground for the umpteenth time, another voice penetrated through his haze of misery.

"Oh, spectators! Lovely!" Zelena clapped her hands together, while Killian gathered Milah's body in his arms again.

"Not this time, Witch-bitch!" Killian looked up to see the most beautiful vision, an angel, storm towards them, and a rush of very powerful magic surged through the air. Zelena screamed as she flew backwards, and disappeared in a puff of golden smoke. Killian barely paid any attention to it. Milah's body was vanishing and he was grasping at thin air.

"Milah..." he whispered, his mind going over and over her deaths, numb and beaten down.

"Killian...oh my God, Killian." The angel knelt down in front of him, pulling his head up to look at him.

"Where's Milah?"

The angel looked heartbroken, and Killian wanted to wipe it all away. There was enough heartbreak inside him for the both of them. "Killian, what did she do? Milah is dead. Has been for a very long time."

His brain couldn't even comprehend what she was saying, and he just repeated the same question over and over again. The angel said something about a whale to somebody and then hoisted him to his feet.

"Where's Milah?"

"Killian, please." the angel said softly. "I'll answer your questions later, I promise. Just work with me here."

His feet seemed to do it all by themselves. He stared at the angel that was carrying him. She was beautiful. Blonde tresses that were whipping around her face, green bright eyes, beautiful face. "Am I dead?" he croaked out. It would be a relief.

"No, Killian. You're alive. You're going to be okay." she whispered.

"Then why do you look like an angel? Have you come to take me away?"

The angel looked pained, and she pressed her lips to his temple to calm him. "Just hang on, Killian. Stay with me." She carried him down the street into a tall building, where she started shouting for a whale again. Others took him from her, he felt a small sting and the world went black.

-cs-

His head was pounding when he opened his eyes to a bright white ceiling. His eyes were burning, his heart aching and he remembered everything. What the Witch had done to him.

"Oh God..." he groaned. She'd broken him. He remembered how he was a shell of a man, broken and scarred. Milah was dead, he knew that. But yet he had let the Witch get to him with her very real projections of Milah.

"Killian!" Killian looked sideways, slightly scared that maybe the Witch had come back to haunt him. He let out a sigh when he saw Emma rushing towards him. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. His arms went around her waist, and he pulled her close to his body, finding solace in her warmth.

"Emma..." he murmured.

"How are you feeling? Is everything okay?

"I'll live."

She pulled back to look at him. "Do you want to?"

Killian bit his lip, remembering how he hadn't wanted to live after the Witch was gone. But now that he was holding Emma, he felt renewed and on the mend, and he didn't want to die. He wanted to live. "Yes. I do." He touched her cheek gently.

She smiled. "Good."

Killian studied her for a moment, and noticed she was averting her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You..." She blushed bright red, which was very pleasing to his eyes. "You called me an angel yesterday." she whispered quickly.

With a huff, Killian fell back against his pillows, racking his brain. "I did, didn't I?" he asked. He closed his eyes with a smile. "You looked like an angel to me, the way you dashed in and saved me. My apologies, I was pretty out of it."

He saw a beautiful smile spread on her face, and she looked down shyly. "What did she do to you, Killian? Why did you keep asking for Milah?"

Oh Gods, he'd said that too? How much more can he fuck this up with her? After all these months of being patient and just being there for her when she needed it he had begun to notice a change in her. She'd started to open herself up to him. It was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen happening, but now he'd fucked it up by making it look like he still wanted Milah. He'd always love Milah, but what he felt for Emma...was ten times more intense. "I really am sorry, Emma." Killian said, before he quickly, but with a lot of swallowing and breaking of his voice, explained what Zelena did to him.

Emma was horrified, grasping his hand in hers and pressing kisses to it while she apologized profusely with a shaking voice. He was surprised to say the least. This wasn't her fault. "No, but I know what it's like."

That surprised him even more. He sat up, cupped her face in his hands and locked her eyes with his own. "You lost someone like that?" he whispered.

Emma nodded, and Killian immediately noticed the tears threatening to spill. He let his thumb stroke her cheek, surprised again that she leaned into him, closing her eyes. "Graham." she whispered.

Killian frowned, the name sounding vaguely familiar. "The Huntsman?" he tried.

She nodded. "It was when nobody remembered but Regina. She had his heart and misused it. One night...he kissed me and freaked out because he remembered something. Later we kissed again, and he remembered. He remembered being the Huntsman." A lone tear traveled slowly down her cheek and Killian wiped it away. "But Regina was unwilling to let him go off with me. So - so she crushed his heart instead. He died in my arms."

Killian was speechless. For so long he'd thought he alone knew the pain of losing someone like that. But Emma knew, too. They really did understand each other. "Oh Emma, I'm so sorry." he finally managed, giving her hand a quick squeeze. She looked up, a soft smile gracing her lips.

"Guess we're both scarred, huh?"

"Aye." He held her gaze for a long time, his thumb still stroking her face. He very much wanted to kiss her, but refused to push her into anything she didn't want. Particularly after what'd happened. There was something bothering her, though, it was brewing behind her deep hazel eyes. Pain and fear alike. "What's bothering you, love?" he asked gently.

"Nothing." she said, shrugging it off, but Killian just looked at her pointedly. Did she honestly think she'd get away with that? She sighed, lowering her eyes. "Fine. Do you still love her?"

His brows shot up, taken aback by her question. She was obviously better at hiding her emotions from him than he thought, or he was getting worse at reading them. "Her...you mean Milah?" She nodded. "Emma, I will always love Milah. She was a huge part of my life. Just like you'll always love Neal." He lowered his hand from her face to her hand that was resting on his other arm, taking it firmly and pressing a kiss. "But Emma, what I feel for you...it's so much more intense. I loved Milah, yes. But she wasn't my True Love. I believe you are. Milah gave me some peace and steadiness I desperately needed at the time. But you...you give me everything I've ever wanted and more, without even trying." He pressed his lips gently to her hand, and she closed her eyes. "I love you, Emma Swan. Now, and until forever. Even if you do not love me back."

Emma let out a strangled sob, before leaning forward and suddenly pressing her lips to his. Taken by surprise, Killian sat still for two seconds, before returning it in kind. This. This was where he felt most at home, most safe. Yesterday may have deepened the scars, but Emma was already healing them. His Saviour, indeed. "Oh God, Killian, when I saw you so broken and scared I thought I'd lost you forever." she whispered against his lips. Her cheeks were wet with tears, and Killian smiled as he wiped them away.

"I did not realize I was such an awful kisser, milady, that you cried because of it." he said in a teasing tone, attempting to lighten the mood.

It worked. Her mouth tipped up in a smile, and she leaned her forehead to his. "You're actually a pretty decent kisser, Jones." she whispered. "But there's always room for improvement." She was biting her lip with a little teasing smile hinting in the corners.

Killian grabbed her by the waist and pulled her as close as possible. "As you wish, milady." he whispered, and covered her lips with his again.

It would be a long time until he'd be over the traumatic events of yesterday. But he'd make it with her by his side.


	33. Have You Seen My Hook?

**Prompt by a Guest: ****I am way 2 shy to reveal myself but i do have a prompt.**  
** Have u seen my hook?. Killian's hook has been missing for the past couple of day and of course he goes to Emma for help but little does he know that his Swan has taken his hook for her own pleasure. Need him to walk in on her using the hook and he tells her to come first and then he joins her. Please and thank you :)**

**A/N: Ohhh you don't have to be shy, we all have dirty minds out here. I love this prompt it's so dirty I like it.**

**Rated: M. Seriously M, I don't know if I've ever written such filth ^_^ Enjoy!**

* * *

This day turned out quite differently than Killian ever expected.

It started when he woke up that morning, grumpy and confused because for the fourth day in a row he'd have to make do with that stupid useless fake hand. Oh, if he ever found the person responsible for taking his hook, there'd be hell to pay. No one took Captain Hook's hook.

He went to scavenge the little town, asking around for information on the whereabouts of his hook. No one seemed to know anything about it. He practically turned Gold's shop upside down with Belle, but they didn't find anything there either.

"Dave, have you seen my hook?" Killian asked at the end of the day. He was tired and exhausted of searching, and he was reaching now.

David frowned, his eyes full of concern. "No, sorry, Killian."

He was in David and Snow's house now, and he let out a exasperated sigh as he fell into a chair, burying his face in his hand. "Bloody buggering fuck." he growled.

"But who would take it? Who would have a need for it, besides you?" David asked, sitting down in the chair across from Killian. "Have you talked to Emma? She excels at finding people and things."

Swan. Naturally. If anyone could locate his hook, it was her. He knew it was clever to go to Dave with this. "That's an excellent idea. Thank you, mate, I'll do just that."

"But just the hook, Hook! No funny business!"

Killian smirked, turning around at the door. He loved to taunt the overprotective father inside David. "Oh, your Highness...if you only knew." Then he quickly left the house, before David would come after him with a sword, and made his way over to Emma's apartment. He knocked, expecting her to open up immediately. But the door didn't open, not even after knocking two more times. He resorted to using the key she'd given him a couple of weeks ago and let himself in. The apartment appeared empty, and he frowned. He distinctly remembers her saying that she had taken the day off.

With extreme caution he proceeded, not sure whether he wanted to think about what could be lurking around the house. With the amount of enemies she had, it could be really bad. He practically tiptoed through the house, checking the kitchen, the bathroom, even Henry's room, but nothing.

Only one room left now. If she wasn't there, he'd have to tear down the entire town - again - in order to find her. His pirate senses on high alert, he moved towards the door like a thief in the night. He stopped suddenly when he heard a noise coming from the bedroom.

It was Emma, and a smirk appeared on his face when he heard it. A deep, long moan and then, "_Killian_." If he wasn't mistaken, she was pleasuring herself...with him in the forefront of her mind. Excellent. Slowly, he opened the door, as to not to alarm her of his presence. He wanted to see this. He silently entered the room and looked at the bed, his heart skipping two beats when he saw what was going on on top of that bed. Emma was lying on her back, her eyes closed in ecstasy, her legs spread and...his hook in her hand and the blunt, cool curve gently going over her clit.

He was struck by immediate arousal, his anger gone in an instant. The minx had taken his hook for her own pleasure. He didn't mind this one bit. "Oh, Killian..." she whispered. He bit his lip hard to prevent a moan from escaping. He had to enjoy this marvellous view for a moment. His hook was sliding up and down her pretty pussy, her luscious body was covered with a sheen of sweat and all he wanted to do was fuck her into oblivion. But not yet. Biting his lip, he took a step closer and with a smirk he whispered, "I see I needn't go looking for my hook anymore."

He watched as her eyes flew open and her lovely mouth formed a comical 'o', but she didn't stop. If anything, she stroked her clit harder with the cold hard steel. "Killian!" she gasped. "I-I'm so sorry..."

He moved forward with a signature Captain Hook smirk and stopped at the foot of the bed. "I don't mind, love. But you understand that you need to be punished." To his satisfaction, he saw her body tensing up at his velvet voice.

"Please, Killian, I need you." she moaned.

"No, no, darling. First you come. Get yourself off on my hook. Come on, love." he spurred her on, watching with hungry eyes as she moved his hook through her wet and slippery folds. He'd never be able to look at that hook the same way again. "That's it, Swan, come for me. Stroke that wet pussy with my hard hook." His dirty words brought a beautiful blush on her face, and she let out a string of moans. His pants were entirely too tight now, and he squirmed to relieve some of the ache. It did nothing. Suddenly her body went rigid and she screamed his name as she came all over his hook. "Good form." he said, nodding appreciatively. While she recovered a bit, he began undressing quickly, his eyes never leaving hers. The tension in the room was off the charts, and he just wanted to fuck her good. "I'm going to take you now, Emma. It won't be gentle, it won't be long. It'll be hard and fast and you'll enjoy every last second of it." His voice was hoarse with need as he kicked his pants away and climbed on top of her. Her legs spread open for him out of their own accord and, hard as he was, he slipped right inside of her. He stilled for a monent, simply enjoying the feeling of her warm wet pussy wrapped around him. "You're absolutely sopping wet, love. I like it when you're so wet I can just slip in and out without any resistance." he moaned in her ear.

Emma groaned softly. "Shut up and fuck me, Captain."

With a smirk, he started moving slowly. He leaned in, brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "As you wish." Then he slammed into her without mercy, driving his cock deep inside her tight body, his balls slapping her heated flesh, and she screamed. "You like that, don't you? Hard and fast, mercilessly. Tell me you like it."

Her legs wrapped around his hips and she bucked up against him. "God, Killian, I love it." she moaned. "I love the way you talk dirty, the way you fuck me so hard...I love it all."

"Mmm..." he mused. "You like my dirty mouth, do you?" He thrust into her sharply, and she nodded with her eyes closed. "Good. Then I shall continue." He pressed a kiss to her lips and stroked her hair with his hand, while his other arm supported his body. He was literally fucking her into the mattress, and she was loving it. "I can't believe how wet you are, Emma. Can you hear me pounding your pussy into submission? Can you feel your pussy taking every thrust?" he whispered. "You're such a good girl, Emma. Taking whatever I do to you." He buried his face in her neck, his lips pressing to her heated skin. He loved her so much, she let him do anything that he wanted and enjoyed it vigorously. "Oh Emma, please tell me you're almost there, I can't wait to fill your pussy with my come."

She groaned, pulled his face up and kissed him hard. "I'm almost there. God, Killian..."

"Do you want me to fill you up? Until you can't take anymore and then some?" She nodded vigorously. "Oh darling, you're going to be dripping with my come for hours." he growled in her ear. He was surprised he still had the stamina to talk, but he loved to watch and feel her response to his dirty talk. Every word brought a wave of wetness from her delectable pussy, coating his cock with it. "Come for me right now, Emma, or I'll have to fill your cunt with my come and leave you unsatisfied." It did her in. Screaming, she crashed over the edge, and her pulsating walls that fluttered around him made him groan her name and spill his seed deep inside her delicious cunt. They lay for a long time, his cock still inside of her, their limbs a tangled mess. They were sweaty and slippery, but neither minded. They were perfectly content to lie in each other's arms and rest.

"Maybe I should take your hook more often." Emma said, stroking his damp hair and smiling when he looked up.

"Don't you dare." Killian growled, before grinning. "Unless you fancy a repeat of this, then by all means." Emma smiled and she was beautiful, making Killian lean in and kiss her. "You're absolutely brilliant. But why did you take my hook without asking? I would've _happily_ given it to you."

Emma chuckled. "I know but...I think the secrecy made it that much more exciting."

"So my hook excites you, then?" he said smugly. He never realized it was one of the things that turned her on and he was delighted about it.

She blushed heavily, a deep shade of red that went all the way down to the top of her breasts. "Yes. I don't know why. But every time you run that thing down my spine or use it to hold my wrists together as you ravish me...it turns me on. I can't help it."

Killian ducked his head down to kiss her long and soft, and they were both panting when they stopped. "I don't mind at all, love. I kind of like that I can still find these things out about you."

Emma blushed again and put her head on his shoulder. "Next time I wanna find out your fetish."

Killian wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Deal."

* * *

**Reviews feed my muse, so please?**


	34. I Know

**Prompt by Penny Daze: ****Maybe the night before the big battle with the wicked witch in which emma is broken and scared and Killian tries to comfort her.**

**A/N: I think given the last episode THAT FREAKING BROKE ME, I could use this prompt to vent.**

**Rated: T for broken fluff.**

* * *

Her screams woke him in the middle of the middle of the night, so that he was sitting up straight on the couch he'd occupied for a couple of days now - per Emma's request. Her screams and sobs of absolute pain and horror and fear went straight to his heart, tugging and stabbing at it.

He couldn't blame her for having nightmares. After all the bloody Witch had done, and tomorrow it was time to decide who won and who lost. Emma had been terrified for days, ever since she found out about the curse resting on his lips.

He jumped up when she screamed his name in agony, having heard more than enough. He made a bee-line to her room, opening the door and entering. She was thrashing all over the bed, the sheets wrapped around her in such a way Killian was sure would suffocate her at some point. He sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbed her shoulders to hold her still. "Emma!" he said, his voice raised above her screams. Hearing her hurt like that was tearing him apart and he just wished he could stop the pain. "Emma, it's alright. You're safe, Henry's safe, we're all safe. Wake up, love!" He shook her once, and with one more terrified scream of his name, she woke up. She took one look at him and launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. He turned his face away from her skin as to not curse her with his lips, but held her as she sobbed silently in his shoulder. "You're alright, love. It wasn't real. It was just a dream."

"I can't - I can't lose you, Killian. Or Henry. Or my parents. I just found them again, you just found me again, how can I lose you, it's not fair!" she yelled, before crying into his shoulder again. Killian ached to press his lips into her hair, but settled for his hand.

"We'll all be fine, love. By tomorrow night, Zelena will be defeated. You and Regina are more powerful than anything I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot. I'll protect your boy, just like we agreed, and your father will protect your mum and your little brother. There's nothing we haven't thought of."

"Yes, there is." Emma whispered, pressing herself closer to him with a shudder. "You'll protect Henry...but who'll protect you?"

Killian frowned. She was concerned about him? "Oh, Emma. I'll look after myself."

"No, I know, but...I won't know you're safe. I won't be able to protect you." She grabbed his face in her hands, startling him a bit. "I can't fight her, while not knowing you're okay."

"I'll be okay, I promise. Gods, Emma, I promise I'll be." He took her hands in his and squeezed. "I will never leave you, ever again. I promise."

"But what if you have no choice?" she whispered.

Killian yearned to kiss all her worries away. "Oh Emma, if my lips weren't cursed I would kiss every inch of your beautiful face, every part of your gorgeous body...I will not leave you, Swan. Ever. For anything. Nobody will take me away from you, not anymore."

A small smile played along her lips, together with a blush. "We'll break this curse, Killian. Because I want you to be able to do those things you said."

Killian's heart stopped, his breath catching in his throat, before smirking. "Well, I guess we'll have to break this curse soon."

Emma smiled. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Killian hesitated, biting his lip. "I don't know, Swan. I don't want to risk it..."

"Just hold me. Please. I can sleep much better knowing you're here." Emma looked desperate and of course Killian couldn't resist her doe-eyes and pleading tone. With a smile, he joined her under the covers and wrapped his arms around her as she put her head on his chest.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I love you." It was no use denying it. She knew what the curse did and why it was placed upon him. He was done denying it, just as she was done pushing him away. They could be okay without kissing for a while. "I love you." Even though he knew Emma couldn't say it back yet, her whispered "I know" warmed his heart. Instead de pushing him away, she let him in. And in his mind, 'I know' sounded a lot like 'I love you, too' from her lips. He could deal with this. He held her tightly the entire night as she slept soundly.

* * *

**Review please?**


	35. 3D

**Prompt by TinyLittleBows106****: Hook's teenage daughter introducing him to modern life might be another cute one**

**A/N: YEAH SON. Really short, and actually not CS but Daddy!Killian and Teenage!Syrena.**

**Rated: K**

* * *

Why ever did he let Syrena do this? He knew enough about this bloody realm to get by, why did she have to drag him down to this ridiculous store to show him all the modern day technology. He didn't need to know it all. He was fine in the little town where there was limited technology.

"Come on, Dad!" Syrena said, pulling him by his hand through the shop.

"Darling, you know I love you, but do you have to drag your old father down here? You know how I feel about this." he said, using his smoulder that worked on her Mum but not on her. Naturally not. She had spent a life time stealing herself against that look.

No, Syrena just rolled her eyes and pulled him with mercilessly, to the back of the shop. "Stop whining, would you, dad? It's embarrassing."

"Well, you are pushing my boundaries into uncomfortable positions, so I believe I'm allowed."

"You're so dramatic, dad. Lighten up. I just want to show you something cool that I don't think you've seen before."

Killian sighed, but allowed his daughter to pull him to the back of the store. He could never deny his princess anything. They stopped in the aisle with the televisions. It was still the stupidest name for a device he'd ever heard in this word, which said a lot. "However low you may think of me, I do recognize the television sets, darling."

"Dad! That's not what I meant!" Syrena exclaimed exasperated. She placed him in front of an abnormally big screen. "Here, put this on." She handed him a pair of ridiculous looking glasses, which he put on reluctantly. He knew he looked ridiculous, but bore it for his daughter. "Now, I'm going to turn this on." She pressed against the screen and it sprang to life immediately. Killian jumped back with a startled shout as suddenly a hammer was thrown right at his face. Syrena giggled with glee.

"What in the blazes was that?!" he exclaimed, his breath coming in short bursts as his heart pounded away in his chest. He could've sworn he was going to be smashed to bits!

"3D technology, Dad. Isn't it amazing?"

He had never heard of this technology, and frankly, it scared the life out of him. "Three D?" he asked, painfully oblivious.

"Three dimensional. It means that it appears as though the scenes are actually coming out of the screen. It's amazing, really."

Killian had to disagree. He had been watching for maybe a minute now, as dazzling heights were replaced by objects flying straight at him, and it was giving him a major headache. "Sweetie, I love you, but the technology of this realm is...oh!" The scene changed to the open water, and they were literally flying over the sea, a beautiful ship way down below, sailing through the waves. He had to admit, this three dimensional thing was quite beautiful.

Syrena was grinning smugly as she watched her father look at the screen in awe. She knew he'd eventually like it. He always did when she introduced him to something from the modern world. She chuckled when he let out an awed sigh.

He'd just never admit it.

* * *

**Review please?**


	36. Oh Professor!

**Prompt by ****CSIsForever: ****Now how do u feel about role play ? This can be a AU or not but I would love to see Killian as the teacher that everyone wants to bang but he only has eyes for Emma Swan, the hot flirty college student who wants him just as bad as he wants her.**

**A/N: Fuck. Ehm, so this was supposed to be a short smutty one-shot with lots of dirty talk and fucking but instead it turned into an 8k(exactly) fic with really only smut at the end. I hope you like it anyway. Oh some background info: Emma really is an orphan, she was left in jail by Neal (without Henry), Neal is a grade-a jerk (I miss Neal like crazy and I know he's really a good person sorta but I needed a bad guy and he was a good choice for the story), Killian is 29 while Emma is 22. That's it. Happy reading and let me know what you think!**

**Rated: M for especially the end**

* * *

"Emma? Helloow?" A hand waved in front of her face snapping her out of her reverie. She noticed class was almost empty, save for the hot professor and her friend Ruby. Oh God, she had not daydreamt through the entire class, had she? "Welcome back! You know, if you keep ogling the hot history professor like that, you will get caught." Ruby glanced over at Professor Jones, who had his back to them while cleaning the chalkboard. "I know you want to fuck him," Emma shot her a wide-eyed look of anger, he was in the room for God's sake! Ruby just ignored it, as usual. "...We all do. But it's getting a bit obnoxious. Just a few more weeks, babe. Then we're out of this place."

Yes, and Emma couldn't wait. Maybe, if she'd graduate, Killian Jones, the most beautiful, sexy, dangerous guy she'd ever seen, would've eyes for her. Maybe he'd finally look at her for longer than strictly necessary. Maybe he'd finally return her flirtations.

Maybe.

But life was unfair, always had been, and she realized that when she'd graduate, she'd probably never see him again. That was her life. She finished packing her stuff, and she and Ruby made for the exit. It was the weekend, and they were planning on spending it with their roommate holed up in their room with Disney movies and homework. But before she could get a foot out of the door, his amazing voice sounded from behind her, making her jump.

"Miss Swan, can I talk to you, please?" Her heart shot up into her throat.

Ruby winked at her, gave her a thumbs-up and quickly left her. She swallowed thickly and turned around. His back was still turned to her now that he was packing up his desk for the weekend. "What is it, professor?"

"What have we talked about in class today, Miss Swan?" Professor Jones said, his voice distant and cold.

Emma inhaled sharply. This was not starting well. "Ehm...I uh..."

He didn't let her continue. His harsh voice cut through her like a knife, a voice usually reserved for the troublemakers in class. "You can just say that you don't know, miss Swan." he said, turning around. His eyes, usually clear and blue and mesmerising, were now electric and she had to be honest, it scared her. "This is the umpteenth time this year I've seen you daydreaming in my class. Is there anything you wish to say for yourself?" She shook her head, her eyes burning with tears of humiliation and shame. "Damn it, Emma, you're already on the brink of failing this class." he continued, his voice suddenly more frustrated than angry. She tried to ignore how delicious her name sounded when he spoke it in that illegal Irish accent of his "And you've been my student for four years, I know you can do better." It wasn't a compliment. It was a fact. Because yes, she could do better. But not when this man was sitting behind his desk, that God damned leather jacket of his showing damn near every muscle. There was something (everything) about him that suddenly attracted her to him, driving her completely insane with want.

"I'm sorry, professor." Emma whispered, her voice breaking. She lowered her head so he wouldn't she the stubborn tear roll down her cheek.

But his finger was under her chin, lifting her head up to face him. His touch made electricity shoot through her body. "Don't cry, lass." he said, his voice suddenly gentle as he wiped the tear away. "Look, I want you to pass. I've seen you study, you've worked harder for this than anyone else in my class. Let me help you."

She looked at him, her eyes big and hopeful. She hated that look. It made her look weak and helpless, as if she needed anyone to help her. But she couldn't always stop the look. "Help me how?"

"Give you extra hours. Private tutoring." He looked almost shy as he said it, it was quite adorable.

Emma's breath caught in her throat. Private tutoring...him and her...alone. God, she wanted nothing more, but at the same time she feared that the distraction would be even greater. "You'd do that?" she murmured in awe.

"Not for everyone. But for you, I will make an exception. You deserve to pass more than any of my students." His blue eyes were boring into hers, making her cheeks heat up with the intensity. She stared at him for a long moment, unable to comprehend what just happened. Someone was willing to help her, at the cost of their own free time. That was a definite first. He kept looking at her with those intense eyes, waiting for an answer.

"You...You're willing to help _me_?" she eventually got out, realizing immediately how stupid and weak that sounded.

He blinked in surprise. "Does that surprise you?" he asked, his voice gentle and kind. All the anger from earlier was gone.

"Yeah." Unwittingly, they had moved closer together, him leaning against the side of the desk and her standing with crossed arms to protect herself. "Nobody has ever done something like this for me before."

He frowned, worry taking over his expression. "No one?"

Emma shook her head. "Foster system, Professor Jones. There's nothing you can do."

He looked at her with a mixture of admiration and wonder. She even searched for pity, but found none. At least not the kind she always saw in people's eyes when they heard her pathetic tale. He just wished she'd had a better childhood. And he was amazed at her ability to move on and stay strong. "There is. Let me help you, Emma."

She gaped at him for a long minute. She couldn't believe this was happening. He was actually offering to help her. Someone was willing to help her when she was in a tight spot. It was unbelievable and it warmed her from the inside. "Uhm...okay, yeah. Yes. Thank you so much, Professor." she said, her tone lighter and more grateful than ever.

He smiled, grabbing his diary from his briefcase. "Don't mention it, Emma. I think it would be a great loss to have you fail this year after three years of excellent work." He opened his leather bound diary (seriously, what of that man wasn't leather?). "So I was thinking at least 2 hours per week. I could help you cut all of the work into fragmented parts so it'll be easier for you to learn. What day is best suitable for you?"

"Any day, really." She had almost no life, so it didn't matter.

Killian bit his lip, forcing Emma to bite her own to suppress a gasp. Everything this man did was arousing, which was one of the main reasons why she couldn't always focus. "Alright," he said, looking back up at her with a gorgeous smile. "I'm off early on Thursday. Thursday, four o'clock sound good?"

Emma couldn't stop a dazzling smile from breaking on her face. "It sounds perfect." Before she even knew what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him gratefully. He tensed, and Emma immediately realized what she was doing. She retreated as if she was stung by bees. "I-I'm so sorry. I don't know why I did that, I'm not much of a hugging person. That was most inappropriate."

"It's okay, Emma. I know what it's like to get a second chance." His eyes were suddenly distant, as if he was remembering a time long lost. Suddenly he looked very broken, and extremely old. Maybe her Philosophy Professor wasn't wrong after all about reincarnation and old souls. "So, Thursday it is?" Emma nodded and whipped out her phone to put it in her own diary. "Excellent. And now I suggest you enjoy your weekend, miss Swan. I will see you on Monday."

Emma looked at him, trying to figure him out. From across the lecture room, he was just a teacher. But up close he was so much more. She saw all kinds of emotions and scars in him, ones she couldn't quite place and some she knew all too well. "Have a good weekend, Professor." she said, knowing that looking any longer than this would be inappropriate. She turned to the door, moving to leave, but his voice stopped her.

"Emma, outside my class, I'd appreciate it if you call me Killian. I'm not just your history professor, not anymore."

She tilted her head to the side, appraising him. "Then what are you?"

He smiled. "If you let me, I'll be a friend. If it feels wrong, I'll be just your professor. But if it feels right," he moved closer into her personal space, making her flustered. "I'll be whoever you want me to be. Whoever that is."

She looked straight into his eyes, scared to let her eyes roam anywhere else. Her heart was beating in her throat, her palms were starting to sweat and she could feel the familiar buzz that his gaze brought to her body. It was like getting drunk without consequences. "Wouldn't you like to know." she murmured.

"Perhaps I would." He looked at her for a few breathless moments, before he smirked. "Have a lovely weekend, Emma Swan." He turned back to his suitcase.

"You too, Prof - _Killian_." she said with a smile before leaving the lecture room with butterflies in her stomach.

**-cs-**

"No way! Killian Jones offered to tutor you?" Jefferson leaned back in his seat in the back of the cafe, running his hand through his hair like always to tousle it. "I've had this man for History for five freaking years, and I've never known him for giving _anyone_ tutoring. You're special, Emma!" he jested as he poked her arm. Emma smiled, slapping his hand away while stealing a fry away from his plate.

"Shut up, I'm not. He just doesn't want me to fail, that's all."

Ruby rolled her eyes. Emma didn't even have to see it to know that she did. "Come on, Ems. He's totally got the hots for you!"

It was Emma's turn to roll her eyes. Leave it to Ruby to think of something to scandalous. "Ruby, you can't just say that! He's my professor! And he's very professional." Except that he offered to be her friend. To be more than a teacher. Which wasn't really professional. But she had a gut feeling she could trust him. That he wouldn't hurt her. She always followed her gut.

"Yes, he is." Graham interjected. "He is also male, and is not blind. Come on, Ems."

Emma glared at her Irish friend. She hated it when he did that backwards way of complimenting her. He knew she only loved him as a friend now, and had stopped pursuing her when she asked. He'd never stopped hoping though. "Yeah, but come on yourself. That man is sex on legs, he could have anyone! I'm certainly not at the top of his list."

She saw Ruby and Jefferson exchange a look of understanding before Mary Margaret spoke up. "You're a drop-dead gorgeous woman, Emma. You're on everyone's top of the list."

Emma had a very hard time believing that. No one put her first, no one wanted her. She'd never been wanted. "Anyway, guys, I'm going to bed. Early rise tomorrow."

Her friends all hooted. "Look at you, all responsible!" August said with a teasing grin. "You're so lucky with that job, Emma. You landed one before you got out of college. Not many people do that."

Emma grinned, hugging him. "Yes, but not many people have awesome bounty hunter skills." She said goodbye to her friends and left the cafe for the open Boston air. It was mid-spring, a beautiful day had come to an end and Emma was feeling lighter than ever before. Maybe it had something to do with the weather change. Maybe it had something to do with a certain handsome history Professor, whom she couldn't stop thinking about. She wasn't sure why, but his eyes kept following her around ever since she left the campus. There'd been something haunted in there when he'd moved closer.

They'd looked so old. He'd seen way too much for a twenty-ish guy. But what'd really spooked her was her own reaction to his proximity and kindness. It'd been more than just lust. As she'd been looking into his eyes, she'd felt the undeniable urge to get to know the man. To know why he looked so haunted, so broken yet so strong. He had that look in his eyes, the look she had as well. She didn't know how or why, but he'd been abandoned in his life as well. She wanted to soothe his aching.

It was a strange instinct, one she was unfamiliar with.

She crossed the streets, the lights luminating her path to her. There were two ways to home. The short route or the long one. She wasn't patient enough for the long one, today. She took the short one, cutting through the back alley that lead straight to her home.

Looking back on it, it was a stupid. She saw him from a long way. A shadow, making its way towards her. She closed her hand around her keys in her jacket. She should've taken the long way round. "Hello, Emma."

Her hand instantly released the key. Not because she didn't know she still had to defend herself. She was dumbstruck. "Neal." she whispered.

The bastard grinned. "Missed me?"

Emma threw up every wall that she had. "Have I missed the guy that left me in jail for his crimes? Not exactly." she spat at him. Her heart was beating violently. He was blocking her way, and even if she wanted to run, he was faster and stronger. She was trapped.

"Come on, Ems. I've come back for you. I know you still love me." His hand closed around her arm quite painfully and she gasped. "Come with me, Emma."

"Let me go! I've moved on with my life! I don't need you anymore!" she yelled, hoping someone would hear her. "I'm done with you."

"No, Emma." Neal said, and she saw him change. "You're not done with me until I say so. So you're going to come back to me like the good little girl you are."

Emma shivered unintentionally. She didn't want to show him how scared she was. "I'm not a little girl anymore, Neal. You can't manipulate me anymore. I've got a good life here. Go away."

Neal's normally kind eyes were dark now, and she didn't even see it coming. Her back hit the wall hard as he slammed her against it, growling. "You're mine, Emma Swan! I saved you! You don't get to decide when to walk away!"

She struggled against his grip hard, tears burning behind her eyes, her mind fogging over with fear. "Let me go!" she cried.

"No! I'm going to show you who you belong to, right here, right now, and then you'll come away with me!" He ripped open her blouse, the buttons springing in every direction, and Emma Swan felt numb. How many times had she let this man hurt her? And now she felt powerless, she couldn't do anything, even with her training as a bail bondsperson. He petrified her, and she hated it.

She screamed and cried for help when his hand went down to her jeans to open it. _Please, someone._ "Neal, please, stop!"

As Neal continued to unbutton her jeans with a sneer, a heavy Irish accent interrupted them. "I believe the lady said 'stop'." Emma could've cried with relief. Maybe she was. She couldn't exactly tell the tears on her cheeks apart. But she was saved.

"Fuck off, you piece of shit!" Neal spat, and returned to harassing Emma. He didn't get very far. Emma felt his weight being torn off of her, and she sagged to the ground in a quivering mess, as she watched how Neal was getting his ass handed to him by a God in a leather jacket.

"Touch her again, and I'll kill you."

Neal just groaned, and rolled over, his hands pressed to his crotch.

Emma released a strangled sob, and it drew her Savior's attention. He rushed over to her, kneeling down in front of her. When he took her face between his hands gently, she recognized him. He saw the spark, and pressed his fingers to her lips. "Not here. He'll file charges." he said silently, picking her up bridal style and carrying her out of the alley, away from Neal. She rested her head on his shoulder, her entire body shaking with fear and trauma. Her brain was slowly shutting down, protecting her body from shock. Just before she went out, she heard him whisper, "Oh Emma, my Emma..."

She knew she was safe.

-cs-

In her dreams, he was there. Fighting of Neal with his bare hands. Taking her to safety in his strong, warm arms. In her dreams, she woke up to him smiling at her, his fingers dancing over her face, his lips on hers after he asked how she was doing.

In her reality, she woke up with him on the bed beside her, sat up against the headboard, flipping through some papers with a pair of dorky glasses. He looked immensely cute. When he felt her stir, he dropped everything, and looked down on her with worried eyes. It took her three seconds to realize she wasn't in her own room, and four to remember what exactly had happened.

She shot up straight, her breath faster than normal, slightly panicked. He grabbed her by the shoulders gently to steady her. "Hey, hey, Emma, calm down. You're safe, you're alright." he said softly. His hand were warm and soft on her shoulders, unlike Neal's last night.

"You...you saved me." Emma whispered. She stared at him as a hint of a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Aye. That I did, love."

"Why?" She ignored the jolt in her heart when he called her 'love'.

He frowned at her. "Why? Because he was going to bloody rape you, Emma! Why wouldn't I help you?"

She looked at him, searching hard for any lies when she asked the next question. "How did you know I was there?"

Killian didn't hesitate, didn't blink, just smiled as he answered honestly, "I came back from the restaurant right next to the one you came out of not half a minute before. I noticed you walking into that alley. As I was about to get into my car, I heard screams. I ran towards it, saw the bastard harassing you and acted on pure instinct. I beat the crap out of him." He put a finger under her chin and tilted her face so he could inspect her. "Did he hurt you?"

"Not today, not physically." Emma murmured. As all the events came seeping back clearly, she remembered how much of a frightened duckling she'd been. "I'm not usually so helpless." she continued, feeling the need to justify to him why she'd needed a knight in shining armor to save her. "It's just...Neal paralyses me, because..."

"He's your ex. And he hurt you."

Emma stared at him, open-mouthed and surprised. "How do you know that?"

"Because one, I know you're a bail bondsperson and a damn good one at that. A lot has to happen before you get that scared. And two..." He smiled, just a little. "You're something of an open book to me."

Emma narrowed her eyes at him. "Really?" she said, a mischievous smile creeping onto her face despite herself.

"Aye. I don't know why, but it's very easy for me to read past those walls you've got yourself locked behind." He smirked, a crooked one she had never seen in class before. She was realizing that this was just Killian Jones. Not professor Jones. This was his home. He didn't have to be someone he wasn't here. That was his job, switching between two kinds of people.

Job...oh God, she has her work today! She wanted to dart out of bed, but Killian held her wrist tightly. "Would you just calm down, woman?" he asked, a laugh in his voice.

"No! I have work, I have to..."

He pulled her back without much trouble. "Emma, shut up. I have called your boss this morning when your alarm went off for work. Told him you were ill, that I'd found you that way this morning. He sends his regards."

Emma frowned deeply. She didn't know how to feel about this. "Thank you, I guess. But I'm not actually ill."

Killian looked at her the way he sometimes looked at Brandon, the history idiot. "No, Swan, you suffered a traumatic experience that made you body bloody shut down. I highly recommend you go to work with that." He was angry now all of the sudden, which is why she dismissed his new nickname for her.

"Oh well, sorry for caring about my job, Professor!" Emma said sharply, kicking the sheets away and standing up.

"Emma, you know that's not what I meant!" Killian cursed profusely when she left the bedroom, and she heard him coming after her, barefoot. "Emma, stop, where are you going?" He grabbed her arm, sending more shivers through her body.

"Home. I have things to do."

"You have a day off. And I think you shouldn't be alone right now." he said calmly.

"You're my professor!" Emma fired at him. "This is highly inappropriate!" It wasn't like she cared about that, but maybe it would prompt him to let her go.

"Swan, you know I won't stop you if you really want to go, I'm not Neal." he said, letting her arm slip through his fingers. "Try something new, darling. It's called trust. I won't harm you. I won't force you to do anything. But I implore you to think. Do you really want to be alone right now? Or do you want me to take care of you for a couple of hours, just until you're sure you can go outside again? Because I will. I will take care of you. I'll make sure you're okay. I'll help you file charges if you want."

She gaped at him, completely dumbfounded by his utter honesty. He genuinely cared about her wellbeing, screw the consequences or whatever others might think. "O-okay. Okay, I'll...I'll stay."

Killian smiled, a beautiful, genuine smile. "All right. How about breakfast, hmm?" She smiled at him, nodding. And so she spent the entire day at Killian Jones's place. He gave her a grand tour of his loft, made her breakfast and lunch and they talked about small things, letting school and Neal slip their minds. Emma was surprised at how easy it was. How normal it felt, talking to him about her life and how good it was to have someone who genuinely gave a fuck. She had butterflies throughout the day.

After dinner, he brought her home. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" he asked as they stood still in front of her apartment.

"Yes, Killian." she reassured him with a smile. "Thank you for what you did for me. I can't repay you for that."

Killian smiled, before giving her a card. "Here's my number. I know it isn't really proper what we're doing, but if you need someone to talk to, night or day, that number will always work."

Emma smiled, before making a bold move. She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Killian. I'll keep it in mind." She got out and closed the door.

"See you on Monday, Swan." he said, before he sped off. With a stupid grin on her face, Emma entered the building and took the elevator up to her apartment. She was falling. She felt it in everything. The butterflies in her stomach, her bones that felt weak and her mind that was preoccupied with him. She wanted him. She knew she couldn't. But she did.

She had to focus the moment she entered her apartment and was attacked by Ruby and Mary Margaret, questioned rigorously and then hugged tightly after she'd explained everything. They'd know about Neal, too. They were the only ones who had visited her in jail. "You were with Killian Jones?" Ruby asked incredulously. "As in - our history Prof?"

Emma nodded, sipping her hot cocoa. She was warm all over, as she remembered the way they'd comfortably played card and board games, teasing each other endlessly. "The very same. He saved me."

Ruby smirked, her mind immediately in the gutter. "And what did you do?"

"Stop it, Red, it wasn't like that. He just made sure I was okay before I went back here." Emma scolded, while Ruby grinned her wolfish grin. "He was a perfect gentleman."

Mary Margaret smirked. "You like him. Don't you?"

Emma scratches the back of her neck, a nervous tick she picked up in her first foster home. "I - he intrigues me."

"Don't start, I saw you in class yesterday. You want to get into his bed!" Ruby said.

"Already been there." Emma said, seizing the opportunity. She smirked. "Nice bed, really. Silk sheets. Really soft mattress."

"Yes, but did he fuck you into it?" Ruby said bluntly, making Mary Margaret gasp.

"Ruby!"

Emma remained unfazed. "No."

Ruby sucked on her lip with a mischievous smile. "You like him."

"What's not to like?" Emma asked, before standing up. She felt tired and just wanted to go to bed now. "Goodnight, ladies. I'm sorry I didn't call today. I'll see you in the morning."

Emma quickly escaped to her room, where she collapsed on her bed. She curled up into a ball and retrieved her phone and his card. She stared at his name. _Prof. Killian Jones, History at the Boston University_. She was filled with nervousness as she added his number to her phone and opened a text to him.

**Goodnight, Professor. And thank you again.** She knew it was too formal, too distant, but she had no idea how to text a professor on whom she had a massive crush.

It took him a minute to reply. **Killian please, love. And goodnight. Sweet dreams.**

She grinned like a fool as she put her phone on the nightstand and hugged her pillow to her chest. She had never reacted to a message from a boy like this before - except Killian wasn't a boy. He was a man. A good one.

She chuckled lightly. "He called me 'love'." she whispered to herself before closing her eyes for some much needed rest. She wasn't usually this girly about this, it was a very weird reaction. With a smile on her face, she fell asleep.

Neal haunted her dreams, with his cruel smile and hateful words. When she woke up, drenched in sweat and panicking, she did the first thing she could think of. She called him.

He picked up after the second ring. "Emma?" He sounded worried. "Is everything okay?"

His voice sobered her up a little, and she realized it was three am. "I'm so sorry, did I wake you?" she spluttered immediately.

He just chuckled good-heartedly. "Yes. But I told you to call whenever you needed to. Swan, what's wrong?"

"I just - I - it's stupid, really." She murmured. Honestly, why would she call him out of his bed for a nightmare? It was pathetic.

"Nightmares." he stated, and Emma shivered at how much he knew her. How he understood her, how he didn't judge. "It's okay, Swan, I get them, too. We all do. Do you want to talk about it?"

Emma sat up against the headboard wrapping her arms around her knees. His voice was soothing to her, chasing off the nightmare. "It was just...Neal."

She practically heard him nodding. "He won't hurt you anymore, Swan. I promise."

"I know." she whispered. It was good to be able to talk to someone about this.

"Dare I ask what happened between you two? I mean," he immediately stuttered, "you don't have to tell me, of course. But it may help expel him from your mind."

Emma smiled, and she was tempted to tell him. So tempted. But the truth of it was that she didn't know him at all that well. Just because he saved her didn't make him suddenly her best friend. "That's a kind offer. But maybe some other time."

"As you wish." he murmured. Emma felt warm all over as his words made her remember her most favorite movie and she bit her lip to hold back a stupid grin. She was acting like a teenager in love for the first time, it was ridiculous.

"Well, anyway. Sorry I called you awake. I just needed someone to talk to who understands."

She felt his gentle smile through the line, warming her from the inside. The haunting images disappeared, replaced with images of his smile. "It's why I gave you my number, Emma. I'm here for you."

"Thank you. Goodnight, Professor." she whispered, her voice breathy.

His breath caught in his throat and he had to clear it. "Goodnight, miss Swan." he said quietly, but with obvious affection. Oh God, what were they even doing? Emma asked herself when she hung up with a pounding heart and an ache between her legs that his voice had caused. This was forbidden, wrong.

Yet as she brought herself to orgasm with her own fingers, she was imagining his. As she quietly whimpered his name, she couldn't help but think that maybe he was lying in his own bed right now, hugging the pillow that she'd slept on to his chest as he gave himself pleasure. Maybe, just maybe, someone actually felt the same for her as she did for them.

She fell asleep with his name on her lips.

**-cs-**

The week following was...weird. To say the least. Neither of them knew how to act around each other, and every time Emma saw him, she remembered her fingers deep inside her and his name whispered in the dark. She blushed constantly when he came within ten feet radius, and she couldn't look at him without forgetting whatever it was that she was doing at that point.

On Monday morning before class, he'd asked her how she was doing, but that was as far as the communication went between them. It was just glances across the classroom and the normal student-teacher conversation. The glances were what did it for her. Every time their eyes locked, a spark shot between them, leaving her breathless and bothered.

Those blue eyes haunted her at night, so deep, so troubled, so incredibly old. After that night, she hadn't dared to call or text him again.

By Thursday, she was practically aching for his voice to talk to her in that gentle, familiar way he'd taken on when she was staying with him. The distance was killing her.

So she was more than excited for four o'clock. The time ticked away as she sat in English Lit. Twenty minutes until she was supposed to meet him in his office for her first private lesson, and nerves were raging in her stomach, because she was deadly afraid for what was going to happen. What if he was going to pretend nothing happened? What if he wasn't?

"I swear, Emma, you're going to be forced into private tutoring for all of your classes if you keep dreaming like that." Ruby hissed in her ear, pulling her out of her reverie. Emma blushed heavily, and tried her very best to pay attention. The bell caused her stomach to turn, making her slightly nauseous.

"Oh God," she whispered, and Ruby chuckled beside her.

"Come on, Ems. He likes you, you like him, there's nothing to be nervous about."

Emma disagreed strongly with her, but held her tongue. She hadn't told Ruby about the phone call at three am, nor the familiar way they'd talked. That felt like it was something best left private. Ruby left her in front of Killian's office, with a pounding heart as she checked her watch. One minute. She chuckled at her own behaviour. Was she really going to wait one minute, or just knock right now?

Being Emma Swan, she chose the latter. She knocked, waiting for his velvety voice inviting her in. She closed the door behind her and took in his office. She'd never been here before, and it was quite beautiful. It was situated in the southeast corner of the building, giving him sunlight from noon to sundown. And he took advantage of that. His desk was in front of the window, making sure he was encompassed with sunlight like an angel when she entered.

"Good afternoon, miss Swan. Please take a seat, so we can begin."

Okay, so he was going for the distant approach. Fine, she could do that, too. She could also pretend that his approach didn't hurt. With a wavering smile, she sat down across from him as he kept his eyes on the papers he was grading in front of him. Emma frowned. She'd expected some awkwardness, but not this. Not him ignoring her. She waited impatiently for him to look up, aching to see his intense blue eyes.

"How have you been, miss Swan?"

"Good. Very good. Have you got your books?"

Emma nodded, biting the inside of her cheek. She didn't know why he was acting like this, but it was hurting her and that angered her. How dare he treat her this way after what they'd been through? She grabbed her books and slammed them on the table. He flinched lightly, but didn't respond otherwise. "Right. Where do we start, _Professor_?" she bit at him. Somewhere, her rational brain knew he was right to act this way, but it hurt.

He stayed professional as he worked with her through this subject. She was livid all the way through, but his effect on her wasn't any less. Her heart was pounding in her throat, and every time he opened his mouth, a lust coiled in her lower stomach, making her highly uncomfortable. She rubbed her thighs together to relieve some of the ache, but it did nothing. She had never wanted a man this bad before and it was getting on her nerves that she couldn't have him. That he was basically ignoring all the casual comments she made towards him.

She tried to get him to loosen up a bit, by throwing playful remarks at him, or sometimes showing more cleavage than was strictly appropriate when she leaned forward to look at something he was explaining. He didn't seem to notice though, although she thought she saw tiny beads of sweat form on his forehead. But maybe that was just wishful thinking on her part.

Ten minutes before their two hours were over, Emma leaned back, took a deep breath and said what she wanted to say. "What's up with you?" she blurted out, and he stopped talking, looking up at her in surprise.

"I don't..."

"Don't play dumb with me, Killian. We were okay in the weekend, and then we get to school, and you treat me like I'm just another student!" Only now that Emma hears her own voice rise, she realises that his behavior has actually struck a chord. Which is horrible. How could a person get behind her walls so quickly? "I thought that when I spent an _entire day_ at your house, we would be friends at least! But here you are, calling me 'miss Swan' like you're not even a tiniest bit interested in talking to me about anything other than history!" Emma grabbed her books and threw them in her back. Killian stared at her with an unreadable expression, his blue eyes way too deep for her to dive into. "I thought we had something!" she practically screamed. "I guess I was wrong." She slung her back over her shoulder, and stamped towards the door, intending to slam it as hard as possible. It would make her feel better.

However, before she could even reach for the doorknob, she was grabbed, turned around and slammed against the door, her wrists pinned above her head. Her bag hit the floor with a dull thud. Killian was standing so close to her that she could feel his breath on her face, his body pressed close against hers. "You have no idea how you've affected me all week, have you?" he whispered hoarsely, his voice so low she could barely hear him. But it was enough for all her muscles to clench and her breath to falter. "You don't have a clue what you do to me, do you?" He leaned in and started to nip at her jaw, making her gasp for breath. "You are...the most beautiful...sexiest...bravest woman I have ever met. Your every move turns me on." he groaned while his lips roamed the skin of her neck. "Gods, Swan, I've wanted you since forever."

She resisted lightly against his hold and he let her hands go instantly, dropping his own to rest on her waist. "Why did you act like a jerk to me after this weekend?"

"Because I knew that it was wrong. And getting close to you is dangerous." He sucked hard on her neck, drawing a moan from her throat. "Emma, if you want me to stop, I'll stop. But I'm not going to lie to you or myself anymore. I'm insanely attracted to you. I want to kiss every delicious part of your body. I want to treasure you every day. I want..." He swallowed her moans with a hungry kiss, as if he was unable to not kiss her. "I want to fuck you so hard you'll see stars."

Emma gasped, but it turned into a loud moan as his hand slid down to between her legs, pressing his fingers to her oversensitive and aching clit. "Oh God...Killian."

Killian nipped at her earlobe, breathing heavily. "I want you to be mine, and mine alone. I want to see you come home after you've got another bad guy behind bars, and I want to wrap you in my arms, kiss you and make you dinner. I want you to be happy, to see you smile like you did Saturday."

He was baring his entire heart for her, but instead of scaring away from it like always, she wrapped her arms around his neck and crashed her lips to his. Enough talking, more touching. She'd yearned long enough. Now she could finally take it. "One step at the time, Professor." she whispered. "Fuck me."

His eyes widened with obvious lust, his breath quickening and the bulge in his pants growing. "Right here?" he breathed against her lips, letting the tip of his tongue trace over her bottom lip.

"No." She pointed at the desk behind him with a sly smile on her face. "Right there." Killian broke out in a huge grin, lifting her so that she had to wrap her legs around his waist and carrying her over to the desk as he kept kissing her senseless.

"You're a bloody brilliant woman. Amazing." Killian said as he pushed all of his papers and stuff from the table and laid her down gently. He looked at her with hooded eyelids before quickly getting rid of her shirt and jeans. "Beautiful." he whispered while he watched as she lay on his desk in just her bra and panties, breathing hard. "I'm going to ravish you, Emma."

Emma's entire body tightened at his breathed words, and she just wanted him in her, on her, around her. She sat up and started pushing that leather jacket off his shoulders, before impatiently tugging at his black shirt, wanting him just as naked as she was. He pulled his shirt off and revealed what must've been the sexiest upper body ever. He was incredibly muscled, with soft black chest hair that made her mouth water. She had a thing for men with chest hair. She ran her hand over his chest, smiling as he let out a hiss. He was beautiful. She let her hand wander lower until she met the button of his black jeans, and quickly undid it.

"We should stop." Killian breathed, as he kissed her again while she pushed his jeans down his hips. He slowly unclasped her bra as she did. His breath caught when she was finally bare to him, his fingers skimming the supple flesh

"Yes, we should."

But both of them knew that they wouldn't. They were too far gone, emerged in love and lust for each other. Killian kicked his jeans away and pressed his deliciously naked body against hers while his tongue licked a path down her chest. One hand came up to fondle one breast as his lips closed around the other, licking and suckling like a man starving. Emma couldn't stop a moan from slipping from her throat.

He was everywhere. All over, in every corner of her being. His free hand was roaming her skin, from her neck to the breast he was lavishing with his mouth, and from there he traced a teasing path down to where she was craving for him the most. His fingers pressed against her through her panties, making her want him even more. "Are you particularly fond of these, Swan?" he rasped, his voice thick and delicious. Before she could even begin to think of a response, there was a tearing sound and the snap of elastic to her thigh, and they were already gone.

"Hey!" Emma said, trying to sound angry. "I still need those!"

Killian nipped at her ear, chuckling. "No, you don't. I'll buy you new ones, promise."

Emma didn't have the concentration to object, because at that moment, he slipped his finger inside of her wet heat, making them both groan. "Oh God..."

Killian breathed hard against her cheek as he added a second finger with ease. "Gods, Emma, you are a wanton woman, aren't you? So wet, just for me." He whispered hoarsely.

"Oh Killian, please just get in me." Emma pleaded. She glanced down at his crotch, and gasped when she saw his erection standing at full attention, just waiting to be buried deep inside of her. Emma couldn't wait any longer.

"I vowed to treasure you if this would ever happen." Killian whispered, but his voice was strained, as if he was struggling to hold himself back.

"Really? We're in your office, in the middle of a college. Do you really want to risk getting caught?" she asked, raising her brows.

He smirked, pulling his fingers out of her. "You make a compelling argument, miss Swan."

She sat upright, pulling him close by wrapping her legs around his waist. His hard cock pressed against her core, and she gasped. "Then take me, _Professor_." she breathed, her lips inches away from his.

With a growl, he surged forward, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss and thrusting deep inside of her in one smooth move. They groaned into the kiss, and Killian began to thrust hard. The desk moved as they did, the legs slamming back on the ground every time he pulled out. It was wild, it was hard, it wasn't making love, but Emma felt heavenly. This was the first time in a very long time that she was having sex like this and loved it.

Killian was not a selfish lover, and maybe that was why she loved it so much. He made sure that she was getting as much as he was. His fingers were everywhere, teasing her, stroking her, rubbing her just right as he fucked her hard and deep. "Gods, Emma, you feel perfect. So wet and tight around me. I wish I could be buried inside you forever." he whispered hotly, sending delicious shivers down her spine.

"God, yes, Killian." she moaned.

He drove inside of her sharply one more time, before suddenly flipping her over, grabbing her hips and slamming back into her from behind.

It was all very messy and almost animalistic, and he had to reposition himself more than once, because they didn't know each other's body yet, how they moved and what they liked, but it was okay. It was their first time together, and despite the fumbling around and slipping away from each other, it was perfect, for the both of them.

The perfect fit.

"I love the way you moan, Emma. So vocal. Do you like it? Tell me you do." he whispered, and Emma moaned, because she couldn't handle it, she really couldn't. His cock was so huge, stretching her like no one had ever stretched her before and she loved it. She could feel every vein, every ridge, every twitch as he fucked her hard. Emma had to dig her nails into the wood of the desk to withstand the torturous pleasure.

"Yes, Killian. God, yes. I love it. I love how you fuck me." she whispered hoarsely.

"Come for me, Swan." he growled, grabbing her hair and pulling softly so that her back arched, allowing him a deeper, more intense angle. "Scream for me."

Emma quite nearly lost it. Her moans became louder, more erratic, and her fingers grabbed at anything they could reach. "A-almost." she whispered.

Then he pulled out again, making her whimper at the loss, only to turn her on her back once more and slam back inside. She loved looking at him. His beautiful face was scrunched up with restraint and pure pleasure. "Well, aren't you mercurial?" Emma panted teasingly.

Killian leaned forward, kissing her deeply before replying. "I want to see your face when you come apart." His voice was barely above a whisper mixed with a grunt each time she clenched around him. "I can feel your pussy clenching around me, ready to fall apart...do it, Emma. Let it go. I've got you."

And there it was. Killian swallowed her scream of pure pleasure with a breathtaking kiss, and her entire body spasmed beneath him with the most intense orgasm she'd ever had. She whimpered his name as he fucked her right through her orgasm, now chasing his own.

It came soon after. With a grunt he emptied himself inside of her. She felt him jerk and still when it happened, and she relished in the feeling of him lying breathless on top of her, his fingers gently going through her hair as he softened inside her. "Gods, Emma, you are amazing." he whispered.

Emma grinned lazily. "That...was the most...amazing sex...I've ever had." she managed between pants. She didn't want to move because he felt too good on top of and inside of her, warm and heavy.

"You realize we've broken about every student-teacher rule they've set up, right?" Killian asked, but he didn't sound like he cared much about it.

"Just a few weeks, then I'm done. We can be together then, if - if you want."

Killian lifted his head to gaze into her deep hazel eyes, a soft smile playing on his lips. "I'd really want that." He kissed her neck gently. "What are you doing after school Friday?"

"Are you asking me out, Professor?" Emma asked, winking with a smile.

He chuckled. "Yeah, sort of. I mean, we can't be seen together. It would imply things that could cost me my job and you your scholarship. But I can cook. Fairly well. I could whip something up at my place. You could spend the weekend with me. If you want."

Emma grinned. "Deal. But are you sure you could handle it?"

Killian's smirk turned positively devilish as he pulled her up against his naked body. "Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it."


	37. Bedridden

**Prompt by naiariddle: ****Emma is pregnant but she need to keep in bed (high pressure or something). Killian is all cute and adorable taking care of her.**

**A/N: Yes this was good. Thank you! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Rated: K+**

* * *

She hated this. She hated not being able to move. She hated having to have someone else look after her. It was ridiculous that someone else had to take an entire day off to take care of her. She wasn't weak, or helpless.

She was just pregnant, for God's sake.

But Whale had ordered her to stay in bed come what may. Something about high pressure, she didn't even understand it. But apparently, if she moved around too much, it could be harmful to the baby. The moment Killian understood enough of it, he told everyone he would not be available for anything for at least the weekend, maybe longer, and had practically forced her into bed. Pregnancy had heightened her stubbornness, and it had already gotten to a point where Killian had threatened to cuff her to the bed if she didn't stop getting out every five minutes.

She was chewing on her lower lip almost constantly since then. Her baby was kicking and moving around, making it damn near impossible for her to sit still, and her back was aching and for God's sake, why wasn't Killian here? "Killian!" she called out. "Killian?"

The door opened immediately and Killian entered with a tray in his hand. "I'm here, my love, are you alright?" he said gently, as he put the tray on the nightstand and sat down on the edge of the bed beside her, kissing her forehead.

"No. Your child is moving around, making sure I can't get comfortable and my back hurts and is that chocolate?" her hand shot out to grab a large chunk of chocolate and she popped it in her mouth. The dark sweet substance melted on her tongue and she moaned. It was delicious.

Killian chuckled. "I love how when the baby is annoying you, it's suddenly _my child_." He leaned in and let his tongue sweep past her lips, licking up some of the chocolate. "I bought chocolate for you." he added sarcastically.

"You're the best." Emma murmured.

"And now I'm the best." he said with a smile. He hadn't complained about her mercurial behavior once. "Do you need anything else, lass?"

She shook her head, devouring another piece of chocolate. "No. I need to move. I'm done sitting around."

Killian raised his brows. "There's no way I'm going to let you move, Swan." he said, taking her hand to hold her down. "You may have only heard the part that implied it was dangerous for our little Duckling, but I also heard that it might hurt you. And I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you. Don't underestimate my threat of tying you to the bed, I will do it, even though I don't want to."

Emma growled at him, while she wrenched her hand free to take another chocolate. "Yes, I'm sure you'd hate every second of it."

A smirk made its way onto his handsome face. "Darling, I wouldn't do that to you while you're pregnant. Not like _that_ anyway." He kissed her lips. "Unless of course you want that." He licked his lips, his eyelids drooping a bit. "You taste like chocolate."

Emma rolled her eyes. Horny pirate. Even when she looked like a whale he wanted to fuck her. "Well, I would, wouldn't I?" she said, eating another piece. It was actually really sweet of him, buying her chocolate when she was bedridden and she supposed she had to be a bit nicer to him. "Will you stay with me for a while? Maybe our little Duckling will quiet down once it realizes that its father is here."

Killian smiled, kicking off his shoes and getting into bed with her. "I'll always stay with you, love. From now until forever." he whispered, holding her close and she settled down against his chest. His arm went around her waist to rest his hand on her swollen belly. "Papa is here, little one. Let Mummy sleep, okay?" he whispered sweetly to her stomach, and Emma smiled tiredly, finally feeling her baby calm down as well.

"Thank you, Killian." she whispered, closing her eyes and snuggling up to his chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too, my darling. Both of you." With one arm wrapped around her shoulder and his hand on her stomach, he held her until she fell asleep. He watched as his beautiful, very pregnant wife slept soundly against him, and he hoped for her sake that this pressure problem would be solved soon. Emma Jones didn't care much for sitting still, and he wanted nothing more than an easy pregnancy for her this time round.

"Are you going to give your Mum her rest, little one? She is sustaining you, you know, all by herself. I wish I could do it, too. I wish I could already feel you like she does. But that's one of the few curses as a father, I guess." he sighed. "Your Mum is very strong, my baby. And we'll take good care of you once you're in this world. I promise. I'm not leaving you." He felt his child kick against his hand and he chuckled, before he too surrendered to sleep.

* * *

**Review? Prompt? Gimme! :)**


	38. I Trust You

**This one's mine :) I just wanted to write this. I'm sorry if this doesn't make sense, I just needed to get this off my chest.**

**Rated: K+ a bit of angst and a bit of fluff**

* * *

Emma sat against the door in the small hallway in Granny's, leaning her head against the hard, rough wood that was snagging her hair. She heard him breathing on the other side, practically felt his warmth radiating through the door, and all she wanted was for him to let her in.

"Emma, please go." he whispered, his voice breaking, and it hurt her. It hurt to hear him so heartbroken, so alone.

"No. Please, let me in."

"I can't." he whispered.

Emma slammed her head against the door, closing her eyes and swearing under her breath. "Killian, please."

He was pulling away from the door. "You were right. You can't trust me. You never can. Because my feelings for you will always make my decisions for me, and they'll always be to protect you and the ones you care about, and you can't trust a person like that." Killian said, and Emma heard his voice go distant, his Hook returning. No, oh please God, no.

Emma turned around and pressed her hand against the door. "Is that why you didn't tell me about the curse?"

He sighed, and she felt his presence return against the door. His warmth and that thing that she always felt whenever he was near - that electric pulse - grew closer again. "Yes. I thought I was protecting you and your boy. But I pushed you away. I see that now. I'm sorry I betrayed your trust."

Emma leaned her forehead against the door and closed her eyes. If she let the outside world in right now, she wouldn't be able to say this. "Yes. You did betray it. But you thought you were doing it for everyone's safety. You were protecting my son, and I can't trust you for that."

"But you said..."

"I was angry. I've been hurt so many times before and you...you were always just there. Helping me. Saving the entire town. Twice. And I was just waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for the moment you'd stab me in the back, but it never came. So I stopped waiting and instead started opening up." Emma felt hot tears stream down her face as she threw it all into the open. He needed to know the truth. "Yesterday was...well, far from the other shoe. It was nothing. You tried to help everyone, to save my son, but I was just so disappointed because I thought you'd abandoned me. Like Neal. Like my parents."

She heard him swallow thickly. "Emma, I..."

"I'm not finished. I understand that you're cursed. I understand why you did what you did. I also understand that you've been in a very dark place for a very long time and a person can't just...flip a switch and be someone completely different. Being a hero is difficult. You're still learning." She closed her fist and held it against the door, praying to God that this would help him. "I have faith in you. I trust you, Killian." There it was. She hadn't actually said it to him out loud yet. But now she had, and it was the truth.

"Gods, Emma, if it weren't for that damned curse..." he groaned, but then he stopped himself again.

Emma could feel his inner conflict, and wanted nothing more than to hug him tightly, to show him that she did care, did trust him. "Killian, please. Don't pull away from me. I get that you're cursed, I get that you want to stay away from me, but please, _please_ don't push me away." She took a deep breath. "I need you."

It was silent on the other side of the door for a long time, and then she heard his head fall against the wood with a thud. "I'll be here, Emma. Come what may, I'll be right here with you."

Emma let out a strangled sob, and she rested her tired body against the door. "Good." she said with a small smile. "Good."

* * *

**Please review and send me prompts I live on that stuff xD**


	39. True Love

**This one's mine too. I started writing it when I saw Killian drop and Emma catch him in the first trailer for tomorrow's episode. I hope you like it :)**

**Rated: K**

* * *

"This is where it all ends, Emma Swan." Zelena sneered, with her arms wrapped tightly around Emma's little brother. The magical bonds kept Emma from making every movement she intended, it was driving her up the wall; she couldn't even do magic. She was utterly trapped.

"You let my brother go!" Emma yelled, as her eyes briefly flickered off to the side to meet Killian's. She did that a lot. Checking if he was there, if he was safe. He always was. His eyes screamed murder and the Witch was the recipient.

"No, I don't think I will." The Witch said unpleasantly. "But I will end your reign as the Saviour, once and for all." To the side, Killian twitched in anger. Zelena shifted James to one arm and lifted her hand. "Goodbye, miss Swan."

The moment the Witch fired her spell, everything happened at once. Her father yelled and jumped forward to catch the Witch. Killian screamed bloody murder and lunged, not at the Witch, but at Emma.

Emma could only watch as the curse shot towards her and Killian was darting towards her and God, this was going wrong. She still couldn't move. She saw Zelena's wicked grin, and knew that whatever this curse was, it wouldn't be just a simple death. This would be a far worse fate then death. A sleeping curse of some sorts perhaps.

Right before the spell hit her, her pirate jumped in front of her yelling, "NOT MY SWAN!" and Emma had about .2 seconds to feel a tight knot of happiness in her stomach before the magical bonds were broken at the same time Killian went slack and he fell backwards with his eyes closed. The curse had hit him. He had sacrificed himself for her _again_. Emma's instinct kicked in and she caught him, cushioning his head to protect it from a hard fall to the ground. He was way too heavy to actually be able to keep holding him. She fell to her knees next to him, a wave of something - desperation, but she'd deny it later - so powerful, it made her sob softly.

"What did you DO?!" Emma yelled, looking up at the Wicked Witch with hateful eyes.

The Witch sneered disappointed. "That curse was meant for you. I should have known he would've jumped in front of you." She composed herself quickly. "No matter. Let that be your punishment, Emma Swan. He is suffering immensely, thanks to you." The Witch cackled and Emma turned her head back to Killian.

He had his eyes closed, his entire face slack his body still. It was as if he wasn't breathing. Frantically, she searched for a pulse in his neck. It took her a minute, but finally she found it, weak and slow, but most definitely there. Emma closed her eyes for a brief moment. "You bitch!" Emma yelled, and her magic flared more powerful than ever. Zelena's face paled considerably.

Emma had had enough. This was the final fucking straw. She threw a strong wave of pure white magic towards the Witch, who flew backwards, and at the same time, she lifted James in the air with another spell. She floated him over to his father, who wrapped his arms around his son protectively.

The Witch jumped up. "Do you think you can defeat me that easily?! I am the Wicked Witch of the West, you idiot, and I will not be defeated by...!"

Emma waved her hand in an almost dull gesture and suddenly, no sound came out of Zelena's throat, and her limbs were frozen. "You talk too much. I'm tired of your bullshit, Zelena, it's high time I ended it." Emma saw red as she formed fire in her hands and raised it to be fired at the Witch, whose eyes widened in fear.

"EMMA!" yelled David, suddenly, making her pause. "You're not a killer, don't do this!" Emma looked at her father, biting her lip. "She's trapped, Emma! Stop, think! Killian needs you!"

Killian. The name diminished her anger and it was then she realized how close she'd gotten to evil. The fire extinguished in her hand, and she sighed, calming herself. "Someone lock that bitch up."

"He's under a sleeping curse, Saviour! You cannot save him."

Emma smiled ruefully. "That's what you think. But there's one thing that can break a sleeping curse." She looked at her father, who it seemed to dawn to.

"True Love's Kiss." he murmured, and Emma nodded, kneeling down beside Killian. God, he looked so fragile right then. Anyone could harm him. But not as long as she was beside him.

Zelena chuckled. "Darling, True Love's Kiss only works on True Loves."

Emma smiled, before shutting the world out and looking down at her pirate. "Killian, if you can hear me, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not trusting you, I'm sorry for pushing you away and I can't tell you how sorry I am for not admitting sooner what I've known since...well, probably the bean stalk. I pray to God that this works, or I'll never forgive myself." She leaned forward, and felt to her surprise a tear roll down her cheek and watched it land on Killian's. Oh, she was in deep. She was crying and feeling more at peace than ever fee it was all his doing. At any other point in her life would she have run her ass off, but now...now she smiled, closed her eyes and whispered, "I love you." before closing the last few inches between their lips, locking him in a soft but firm kiss. A wave of pure magic burst out everywhere, making her hair bellow around her and behind her, she heard Zelena scream, "NO!"

She lifted her head to stare hopefully at him, her True Love. "Now wake up, Killian. Wake up!"

"How is this possible?! Your magic should've been lost!" Zelena screamed, drawing Emma's attention again.

"You know, some might say that True Love is stronger than any magic." Emma's head whipped back, her eyes wide as Killian sat up, fully breathing with a goofy grin on his face. "And as it happens..." his arm came around her waist as she laughed off her relief and pressed herself against him, "she is mine and I am hers. You can't fight True Love, Zelena." He pressed a soft kiss to Emma's hair before moving to stand up. Emma helped him get on his feet.

David was contemplating between being elated and angry, but didn't act on either as a large wolf jumped onto the scene, growling at the Witch. "Red!" David said sharply.

The wolf sat down, her teeth still bared at the Witch who now looked downright scared. Emma smiled at her friend. "It's okay, Ruby. The Witch is harmless now."

Zelena promptly broke down crying. "No! It's not fair! I was supposed to have everything I deserved!"

Emma felt a pang of pity for the Witch, now merely Zelena, as she fell to the ground in a miserable heap of misery. That's when Regina appeared, Robin following closely behind. She and Emma only had to exchange a glance, and Regina nodded. "I'll take care of her." she said, and disappeared in a puff of purple smoke, taking her sister and her Outlaw with her. That's when Whale came running in, pushing Snow in a wheelchair. Emma watched with a smile as her parents hugged and admired their little boy, and cried in the process.

Ruby was changing back to her girl form, and Whale rushed over to check up on her. They were all grins and laughs, and Emma couldn't help but smile as well.

Emma was just about to turn back to her own man, when her parents called out to her and held their arms out to her. One understanding and encouraging look from Killian, and she was rushing towards her crazy family, taking the hug they had for her. The baby was making satisfied noises now that he was back where he belonged, and Emma had to hold back tears as she looked at him. Her baby brother. He was beautiful. "I love you guys." she whispered, and her parents cried even more.

Then David looked over her shoulder, at the pirate that was standing awkwardly to the side, looking at the toes of his boots. "So...he's your True Love, huh?"

Emma looked at Killian with an adoring smile. "Yes, dad. And I am his."

"And there's nothing I can do about it?" David asked hopefully, making Emma chuckle.

"Nope."

"Very well. But if he hurts you, I'll run him through with my sword. Go to him then."

Emma smiled. "You'd have to get in line." She turned to make her way to Killian, before her name on her father's lips stopped her.

"You...you called me 'dad'!"

Emma broke into a huge grin. "I know, dad."

Leaving her parents emotional but happy, she went over to Killian, stopping just inches away from him. "Hey." she said.

"Hello, love." he said, a bit uncertainly.

"So..." she began, sounding a lot like David, which made her smile.

"So. True Love." Killian murmured. Emma nodded. He grinned. "You love me, huh?"

"You heard that?" She wanted nothing more than to jump in his arms and kiss the fuck out of him, but she held back.

"Aye." Killian said, lifting his hand to caress her face. His sea-blue eyes bore into her green ones and Emma felt herself instantly relax. "I love you too, my love. More than I could ever explain."

She wrapped her fingers around the lapels of his coat and pulled him closer. "Then show me." she said, before crashing her lips against his, swallowing his gasp. His arm came around her waist, his hand up in her hair as he pulled her flush against him and dove completely into the kiss.

It was both completely like and unlike the one in Neverland. It was at least as passionate, but it carried at least ten times the emotion and weight. It meant so much more. It meant that she loved him, that she never wanted him to leave, that she was so God damned relieved that he was okay. It meant that he would always be there for her, that he would never leave, that he loved her with his entire being. It all made her knees weak, but it was okay because he was there, holding her, keeping her from falling. And he always would be.

* * *

**Review? Prompt?**


	40. Family

**Yes so I disagreed with the ending completely I just asdfghjkl; I'm 200% done with Emma at the moment, so I wrote this because the ending needed changing. Plus I needed to write some fluff because I'm sick of this ship war going on over on Tumblr. You guessed it, I had my first encounter with it today and I'm already done. Yay.**

**So on to a happier note. THIS IS FAMILY FEELS. I just want Killian in that family so bad I don't even care how. Killian deserves so much more happiness than the writers are giving him at the moment.**

**I hope you like it!**

**Rated: F for Fluf**

* * *

Emma felt him before she heard him – "_Never thought I'd see one of those." –_ and a small smile came onto her face as she turned around and laid eyes on his face – _that face_. He was too handsome for his own good and it was so unfair. She never stood a chance against those puppy dog eyes really. Not that she hadn't tried, of course. But the battles were over. _Her_ battles were over, she was done trying to fight every good thing in her life. And she was going to make everything right.

Starting with him.

"It's called a baby." she said teasingly.

"No, Swan." He smiled, and Emma's heart fluttered, because she had been so scared that he would never smile at her again. "That smile." he explained, nodding to her lips and she grinned even broader.

"We won." she said giddily.

Killian's eyes darted down to her lips and then quickly up to his. "With all the chaos, I never got a chance to say thank you."

Emma took a step closer, still smiling. "You really think I'd let you drown?"

He grinned teasingly. "Given our history, can you blame me for being uncertain?" No, she supposed she couldn't. "Has your power returned now that Zelena's been defeated?"

"No." she said, looking at the way he licked his lips guiltily.

"Sorry, love."

"It's alright."

They stared at each other for a long time, before Killian opened his mouth again. He looked like it pained him to say the next words. "You're not going to need it in New York, right?"

She cocked her head, frowning. "New York?"

He nodded. "Well, the Witch is gone. I gather you're going back to New York with Henry now."

She smiled, taking another step forward. "No. I've changed my mind. I'm staying right here. Where I belong."

His entire face lit up, and to Emma it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The pirate that had been so evil for close to 300 hundred years – now a hero. And a happy one at that. She had been so privileged to witness the change. She remembered how he looked at the beginning especially around the time Greg and Tamara were screwing things up. He had been revenge driven. She wasn't even sure what happened, but _something_ made him change his mind. Something made _him_ change, back to the person he once was. "You're staying?" he asked, unable to hide his hope.

She smiled, placing her hand on his arm. "I'm staying, Killian. You can't get rid of me that easily."

He opened his mouth to say something, but then she saw Henry running towards them. "Hey, kid!" she called, and he skidded to a halt. "Do you want to meet your new uncle?" Henry started grinning and immediately went in to look at the newborn. Emma turned to Killian, who stood there, staring at her. "Come on." she said, beckoning him to follow her.

"Are you sure, Swan? It's kind of a family thing, isn't it?"

Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him with her. He couldn't lift a finger to stop her if he wanted to. She stopped next to Henry, very aware of Killian's hand still in hers. She half-turned, meeting his uncertain eyes and squeezed his hand gently. "Like it or not, you are part of this family now, Killian." she said, a rush of love going through her at his astounded expression.

"I don't know – what to say." he whispered.

"Why don't you just say 'hi' to your godson?" David said, a huge smile on his face as he looked at Killian. Emma's brows shot up into her hairline, but she grinned nonetheless. She felt Killian freeze behind her.

"Are you sure, mate?" he said, holding up his hook.

David went over to Killian and put a hand on his shoulder. "Very sure. Now come meet Daniel."

Emma watched as Killian moved closer to the bed, very gently lifted a finger and stroked the baby's cheek. His face was one oasis of wonder as he looked at the boy. "He is quite handsome, your Highness." he said to Snow.

Snow smiled tiredly. "Yes, he is. Takes after his father."

"Oh, I don't know." Killian said teasingly, but with one look from David and Emma, he shut up, although his grin remained.

Henry leaned over the bed and placed his hand on Killian's arm, catching his attention. "Welcome to the family, Killian." he said, and Emma wanted to cry.

And by the looks of it, so did Killian. He bit his lip hard and placed his hand over Henry's. "Thank you, lad." Then he looked up and his eyes met Emma's and it was like everything just fell into place right then. Everything Emma had ever wanted was right here, and the most astonishing part of it was that nobody in this room was ever going to leave her.

She stretched her hand out to Killian, and he understand what she wanted immediately. He reached over and grabbed her hand in his, squeezing it lovingly. Yes, he would never leave her. She was positive.

* * *

**Review?**


	41. Fitting In

******mags-love4ever** asked: Can you write about: Emma and Killian are in a official relationship and they have a family meeting, Her little brother Dany is almost 2 and he adores Killian, he follows him everywhere and cries when he is going away, David and Henry get a bit, alot, jealous- and even Emma jokes about it, Daniel he is my mine, you know... you have him for a few hours! pleasee

**A/N: Yes of course! This was such a lovely prompt I immediately started it. But then last night's episode happened and I just _had_ to write an alternate ending for it, because I was not happy with how it did, CSwise. I hope you like it!**

**Rated: F for fluff**

* * *

Dany was crying. Again. The entire family was doing their utter best to console him, but honestly, Emma knew why no one could keep him quiet, and it amused her to no end.

Killian had left only ten minutes earlier to get some extra ice cream.

"Daniel, I promise, he'll be right back!" Emma had to shout to top her brother's cries.

"_Dany_. _want_. _Killy_!" the two year old cried loudly, his little fists slamming against his father's chest, who looked endlessly annoyed with his son's infatuation with his son-in-son-in-law. Emma could only find it funny. Ever since Daniel had been able to walk, he'd been following Killian around everywhere. He adored his brother-in-law more than he probably adored his mother and both Henry and David had grown jealous of it, too - not that they'd ever admit that. Emma, surprisingly, had not. She loved watching Killian integrate into her crazy family so smoothly, as if he'd always belonged there.

"I know, dear, he'll be back any moment." Regina said, rubbing her temples while Robin had his arm slung around her and a grin on his face. He thought it all very amusing. "Can't you do something about that damn racket?!" she snapped at Snow, who looked distinctly not worried about a thing.

"It's his adore-the-big-brother phase. Nothing I can do."

"Then why doesn't he adore Emma?!" David yelled, bobbing his son up and down gently to get him to calm down, to no avail. His face was arched away from Daniel's mouth, who kept screaming, "DANY WANT KILLY!" very persistently.

"Because Emma is his sister. There's a difference between the relationship between a brother and a sister and a brother and a brother." Snow calmly explained, smiling at her son. "Even though Killian is not actually his brother." she added with a raised brow at David, who shut his mouth with a curt and dissatisfied nod.

"Daniel, I swear to God," Henry murmured, irritated, but didn't finish his sentence. Emma grinned as her phone buzzed. Killian had texted her.

**How much noise is he making?**

**Enough to piss off Henry, although I think he's jealous Dany likes you more than him. You best come home soon.**

**Good lad. Be there in five minutes.**

Emma could practically see the giddy smile Killian was wearing now. He loved that Daniel was so crazy about him, and he loved the boy fiercely. Every time she saw him goofing around with Daniel, she ached for him to have someone like that of his own. A child of his own. And God, she wanted it, too. Maybe she'd discuss it tonight, when they were alone.

Emma offered to take Daniel for a moment, who was still screaming for Killian, his face slowly turning red. "Dany, if you stop making noise for a moment, I can tell you something about Killian. Would you like to hear something about your brother?" _In-law._ And godfather. God it was all too confusing. But it shut Daniel up. He looked at her with his mother's eyes, wide and innocent and daring, making Emma smile. "You know, Killian is not the entire world. You have parents, too. A sister." She pointed at herself and Dany hugged her to express his love for her, warming her heart. "And a nephew who adores you." Daniel grinned at Henry, who had to strength to grin back, happy that Daniel had finally shut up for two seconds. "And he isn't yours either."

"But but Killy is coming?"

"Yes, sweetie, Killian is coming soon." Emma said, with a smile. She heard the door open, and her smile widened. "In fact, there he is right now." As she said it, Killian emerged into the living room, as usual taking Emma's breath away. He had flakes of snow in his hair, his lips were red from the cold and his blue eyes shone bright. He looked handsome and cute at the same time.

"KILLY!" Daniel literally screamed, jumping off of her lap and racing towards Killian as fast as his little legs could carry him. Killian laughed, just able to put the bags in his hands down and caught the little child, spinning him in the air. Daniel laughed excitedly.

"Hello, your Highness!" Killian balanced him on his hip with a smile and picked up the bags. Emma rushed over to help. "I heard you've been making a lot of noise when I was away." Killian scolded while he and Emma made their way to the kitchen to store the ice away. Killian placed Daniel on the counter and told him not to move forward. One look of Killian and Daniel never disobeyed. Then Killian pressed a soft kiss on Emma's hair, something he liked to do every time they spent less than an hour apart. She loved it.

Daniel and Killian talked animatedly about literally nothing, which Killian proved to be rather skilled at when it concerned a child with the attention span of a gold fish, and Emma listened with a content smile.

The family she had made her extremely happy; her son, her parents, her brother, her grandmother-by-marriage-but-marriage-but-not-really (yeah, that would be Regina, Emma preferred calling her a good friend, her mentor in magic), and especially her lover. Her one True Love. After she'd kissed him awake from his torturous sleeping curse, they'd practically been inseparable. She had finally accepted him into her heart, had finally accepted that she loved him more than anything - except maybe her son.

"I wuv you, Killy!" Daniel exclaimed suddenly, wrapping his tiny arms around Killian's neck.

Killian grinned as he lifted Dany from the counter and carried him to the living room, after muttering, "Love you, too, lad."

He handed Daniel over to his parents, and wrapped his arm around Emma's waist lovingly. Emma smiled at how to child was still trying to squirm his way out of David's arms, to get back to Killian. "Daniel," she scolded teasingly, "he's mine, you know. You can only have him for a few hours. And they are almost up." Dany pouted heavily, making everyone laugh in endearment.

"Thanks for bearing with him, Emma." David said, kissing her forehead. "We have to go now. He has to go to bed. What do you - oh for the love of…fine, go hug Killian, it's not as if you won't fall asleep until midnight." Chuckling, Killian took a squirming Dany from his father and hugged him.

"See you around, my Prince." Killian said. He was the only one who used titles every now and then. Dany always liked it.

"Buh-bye, Killy!" Dany said before smothering Emma in a hug. Of course, then he had to hug everyone, and it took ten minutes for the Charmings to get out.

"He is absolutely smitten with you." Emma said, leaning her head on Killian's shoulder.

Killian laughed, pulling her close and kissing her hair. "He's a wonderful lad."

Regina and Robin stood up. "Well, we've got to go, too. Roland and Little John will want to know where we are." Robin said, his arm slung casually around Regina's waist. "Thank you for the hospitality, my lady, Killian." They all hugged, that was a thing that they did now, and they left too, leaving only Killian, Emma and Henry in the apartment.

"Guys, can I go to Regina and Robin's?" Henry asked.

Emma nodded. "Sure kid."

Henry quickly packed some of his belongings that he kept dragging from one house to the next and left with a hug and a goodbye. Then there were two. Emma turned to Killian, whose eyes were set on something she couldn't see, with a smile that made her heart swell. He was so happy, all the time, now that the Witch was gone, his hand was back and he had married Emma. It was a beautiful thing to see, a once broken man now happy and whole again.

Emma put her hand against his cheek, pulling him back to her. He blinked, shook his head and smiled. "We're alone." she whispered.

He grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close, his hands cupping her behind firmly. He liked to do that a lot, ever since he got his hand back. "That we are, love." He leaned in, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. "Gods, Emma, I can't believe my life sometimes."

"Crazy, right?"

He laughed, holding her close as she wrapped her arms around him. "Aye. But perfect. I wouldn't want any other life."

Emma snuggled close to him, closing her eyes. "Killian?" He hummed. "Can I ask you something? Don't freak." He pulled back to look at her with a raised brow, inquisitive. "Would you want…a child?"

She felt him freeze in her arms, saw his brows shoot up, and prepared for the worse. But it only lasted a second, and then he kissed her fiercely. "I would." he whispered. "Gods Emma, I wish for nothing else but to be a father. I love your son as if he was my own, and even your brother, seeing as he is my godson and my brother-in-law." He chuckled at the complicatedness of their family. "But I want a child of my own. I want to be…" He nipped at her lips gently, lighting her blood on fire. "I want to be the father of your child."

Emma's face split into a huge grin, she grabbed his face between her hands and kissed him passionately, gratefully. "Killian, I want it too, I want it so bad. I want your child."

He grabbed her hips, lifting her up without so much as losing breath, letting her wrap her legs around his hips and he stared up at her in pure admiration. "Then let's get right to it, shan't we?"

Emma giggled as he carried her to the bedroom hurriedly, his mind dead set on making love to her all night and well into tomorrow.

(Nine months later, they welcomed Syrene Milah Jones into the family. He would never admit it – but Killian cried like a baby when he first laid eyes on his beautiful girl. He and Emma were surrounded by all the people they loved most, and Emma felt like the Lost Girl had finally found her place in this world.)

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
